Podría Ser
by Sarah Starlight
Summary: Un despertar que debió ser agradable... se convirtió en una amarga pesadilla... Capítulo 15 ¡Up!
1. Default Chapter

Fecha: Jueves 15 de abril de 2004  
  
Título: "Podría ser..."  
  
Autor: Sarah Starlight  
  
Pareja: Faramir/Éowyn  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Género: Romance/Angustia/Ternura  
  
Resumen: Faramir se dirige a Minas Tirith para atender un llamado del Rey Elessar, pero mientras regresaba es atacado por un grupo de orcos, Éowyn al enterarse de lo sucedido va en su búsqueda, aunque todos los que la rodean dan por hecho que el último Senescal de Gondor está muerto... ella no lo cree así, su corazón le indica que él aún está vivo... y ella va a encontrarlo; y es durante esa travesía que recuerda muchas de sus vivencias con Faramir. En sí este Fan Fiction es un resumen de la vida de esta hermosa pareja desde que se conocieron hasta donde me llegue la imaginación.  
  
Aclaración: Desgraciadamente no soy la creadora de ninguno de estos personajes... ninguno me pertenece... "sniff"... Faramir le pertenece a Éowyn y Éowyn le pertenece a JRR Tolkien, sólo los tomaré prestados un pequeño momento... y luego se los devuelvo al maestro Tolkien.  
  
Notas de la Autora: De todos los personajes en el universo del maestro Tolkien, han sido Éowyn y Faramir con quienes más me he identificado, son tan lindos... tan tiernos!! Ahhhh... no me negarán que son almas gemelas... ambos demostraron su valor, su amor y su lealtad en incontables ocasiones y en muchas formas distintas... Sé que varios de ustedes querrán matarme cuando estén leyendo mi fan fiction, pero espero que no se enojen mucho, recuerden que estos personajes son mis favoritos... así que pase lo que pase no seré tan cruel con ellos... bueno, quizá un poquitito... pero no tanto ;0) Y si alguien se molesta por las cosas "algo" rojitas que pasen... perdónenme pero no deben olvidar que ellos (Faramir/Éowyn) ESTAN CASADOS!! Y algo así es obvio que podría pasar... claro que no me excederé en eso... Se los prometo!! =D Sin más testamentos... me despido... espero que disfruten muchísimo leyendo este fan fiction... tanto o quizá más de lo que yo disfruté escribiéndolo, bueno... en estos momentos aún sigo disfrutándolo... ya que no he terminado! . =D  
  
Antes que cualquier otra cosa ocurra... quisiera empezar este Capítulo con las letras de esta canción... "My Last Breathe" de Evanescence. Para que se den una ideíta de por dónde va tirando la cosa... ;0) y si por acaso no cachan... pues... imagínense que se la están dedicando a Éowyn... ustedes ya saben quién... suspiro T.T  
  
Hold on to me love / You know I can't stay long / All I wanted to say was I love you, And I'm not afraid Ahhhh / Can you hear me? / Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breathe / Safe inside myself, Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight  
  
I miss the winter / A world of fragile things / Look for me in the white forest, Hiding in a hollowed tree come find me  
  
I know you hear me / I can taste it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breathe / Safe inside myself, Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptured light, It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear / You pray your dreams will leave you here / But still you wake and know the truth / No one's there!  
  
Safe inside / Say goodnight / Don't be afraid / Calling me / Calling me / As you fade to black Say goodnight  
  
Holding my last breathe don't be afraid / Safe inside myself calling me / Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptured light / It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breathe / Safe inside myself, Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptures light, It ends here tonight  
  
Holding my last breathe  
  
Aún era de madrugada, el sol no se asomaba por el horizonte. Éowyn dormía aún, aunque un sueño perturbaba su descanso; la joven lloraba entre sueños; su rostro mojado por las lágrimas... estaba en una pesadilla, la misma que había estado atormentándola desde hacía cuatro noches. Se miraba a sí misma en un bosque, era de noche, un grupo de hombres montaba a caballo por el sendero, eran soldados, de pronto y sin previo aviso eran atacados por fechas... muchos caían mortalmente heridos a ambos lados de Éowyn, ella los reconocía... eran los mismos que habían acompañado a su esposo en su viaje a Minas Tirith. Luego del ataque de flechas se desarrollaba una mortal lucha entre los sobrevivientes y un grupo de orcos que los atacaban, los soldados fueron sucumbiendo uno tras otro, la joven se abrió paso entre los heridos... buscaba a alguien... a ese ser amado que le había devuelto la felicidad y las ganas de vivir... buscaba a Faramir.  
  
Cuando al fin lo encontró, su esposo estaba agonizando... con mucho cuidado lo rodeó con sus brazos, le hubiese gustado gritar de dolor, pero no podía... de su boca no salía sonido alguno. Él la miraba con la misma ternura de siempre "Lamento dejaros sola..." susurró con gran esfuerzo; parecía como si la batalla que se estaba desarrollando se hubiese detenido, Éowyn no escuchaba nada más... ¿acaso Faramir se estaba despidiendo de ella? Esa cruda verdad cayó sobre su alma, abrazó con más fuerza a su amado como intentando que su vida no se escapara de su cuerpo... "Te.. amo" susurró el joven Senescal junto con su último aliento...  
  
Éowyn despertó sobresaltada, se limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas- sólo ha sido un sueño –se dijo a sí misma para tratar de tranquilizarse; pero ese sueño se había repetido desde la noche en que Faramir no estuvo a su lado. Pero esta noche había sido más real, y había visto morir en sus brazos a su esposo, algo que no había pasado durante las noches anteriores- regresa pronto –susurró mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y trataba de dormirse... aunque su mente y su corazón eran un torbellino, poco a poco fue quedándose profundamente dormida, faltaba poco para que amaneciera, este era el día en el que Faramir regresaba de Minas Tirith.  
  
Éowyn despertó nuevamente al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Mi señora Éowyn, ¿puedo pasar? –alguien le llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Podéis pasar –respondió la Dama aún adormitada.  
  
La puerta se abrió he ingresó una joven de cabellos negros y tez clara, se inclinó para saludar a Éowyn- Buenos días, mi señora –saludó- vuestro desayuno ya está preparado... ¿deseáis tomarlo aquí? –preguntó incorporándose nuevamente.  
  
No, os preocupes Anleth, bajaré dentro de un momento –respondió Éowyn, mientras se bajaba de su lecho. Con una nueva inclinación la joven se despidió de ella y salió de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta al salir.  
  
Éowyn se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró al horizonte... ¿en qué lugar estaría Faramir ahora? ¿Estaría ella en los pensamientos de su amado?- ven pronto –susurró.  
  
Unos momentos más tarde, estaba tomando su desayuno, a su lado estaba la silla que ocupaba usualmente Faramir... vacía; recordó la plática que había tenido con él días atrás.  
  
.::.  
  
¿En verdad debéis dirigiros a Minas Tirith? –preguntó Éowyn mientras tomaba su desayuno, a su lado, Faramir asintía.  
  
El rey Elessar me ha solicitado estar presente para tomar juntos una decisión respecto a Minas Ithil... sólo serán unos días, poco tiempo en verdad –tomó la mano de su esposa y la besó. Éowyn le miraba preocupada.  
  
No quiero que vayas –susurró, el sol estaba ya alto en el cielo y sus rayos iluminaban el salón donde los príncipes de Ithilien tomaban su desayuno, Faramir miró fijamente a su esposa- he escuchado nuevas de que existen aún muchos trasgos y orcos rondando el sendero que dirige a Minas Tirith... ¿y si os atacan? –Éowyn presionó con fuerza la mano de su amado.  
  
No os preocupes por eso, llevaré escolta y nada va a pasarme, verás que estaré de vuelta en pocos días sin ningún rasguño –sonrió para darle más tranquilidad a Éowyn. La palabra "escolta" le había dado una nueva esperanza a la Dama, había aún una oportunidad... sus ojos brillaban, reflejando una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir, siguió tomando su desayuno y pronto terminó.  
  
Voy a seleccionar a los soldados que irán conmigo a Minas Tirith... ¿vienes? –preguntó Faramir mientras se ponía de pié al ver que Éowyn había terminado con su desayuno.  
  
Ve tu... yo... tengo algo más en qué entretenerme –respondió; el joven Senescal le dio un beso a su esposa en la frente y se retiró, Éowyn lo siguió con la vista y al verlo cruzar la puerta, sin pérdida de tiempo llamó a la joven que estaba de pié junto a la mesa- necesito de vuestra ayuda Anleth –le dijo a la joven mientras ésta se aproximaba.  
  
Dígame cuáles son vuestros deseos y trataré de complaceros mi señora –respondió Anleth mientras se inclinaba un poco frente a Éowyn.  
  
¿Habéis escuchado lo que mi señor me ha confesado mientras desayunábamos? –preguntó.  
  
Que debe dirigirse a Minas Tirith por el llamado de nuestro Rey... y también me ha parecido que vuestros deseos son que no vaya –respondió Anleth sonriendo.  
  
Mi corazón se niega a dejarlo partir... por temor a un ataque –Éowyn bajó la vista- pero sé de sus deberes como Senescal de Gondor y Príncipe de Ithilien, y no son mis deseos intervenir en sus obligaciones... pero aún así deseo ir con el –añadió levantando la vista y mirando a la joven.  
  
No creo que nuestro príncipe la deje acompañarle, jamás os expondría a tal peligro –susurró, Éowyn miró cuidadosamente alrededor para comprobar que nadie las observara, se aproximó más a la joven.  
  
No me dejará acompañarle... pero sí a Dernhelm –susurró.  
  
Ya veo vuestros deseos mi señora –acotó Anleth mientras sonreía- queréis que busque a este Dernhelm y lo haga traer a vuestra presencia...  
  
Éowyn negó con la cabeza- En realidad Dernhelm soy yo –al ver el rostro de confusión de la joven, añadió- lo entenderás luego, por ahora necesito que consigáis un uniforme de soldado... acorde a mi cuerpo –la joven se cubrió con ambas manos la boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa- lo más pronto posible... y sin que el Señor Faramir se de cuenta... ¿puedo contar con vuestra ayuda? –preguntó suplicante.  
  
Mi padre y mi hermano son soldados –respondió Anleth, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios- mi hermano es aún muy joven, tomaré uno de sus uniformes... sé que os tallará perfectamente –añadió- ahora vuelvo, esperadme aquí mi señora –inmediatamente salió del salón y se perdió en el pasillo.  
  
Éowyn pensó muchas cosas mientras esperaba que Anleth volviera con lo prometido, le atacaron pensamientos de tristeza si su plan no tenía éxito... estuvo pensando en cómo se incorporaría a la guardia que acompañaría a Faramir, y cómo haría para que éste no se percatara de su presencia. Luego pensó en cuánto tiempo debería esperar hasta confesarle a su esposo que estaba en su guardia... ¿o debería esperar hasta que llegaran a Minas Tirith donde podría tener el apoyo del señor Aragorn? Éowyn negó con la cabeza, Faramir era incapaz de enfadarse con ella... así que no necesitaría el apoyo del rey. La Dama sonrió.  
  
Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde que Faramir y Anleth se habían retirado dejando a Éowyn sola en el salón- Si pensasteis que os dejaría ir solo, Faramir, estáis muy equivocado –pensó y sonrió ampliamente, se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo su vista se nubló y sintió como si el piso desapareciera y ella cayera en un abismo, se sostuvo de la mesa y volvió a tomar asiento, su corazón le palpitaba violentamente, estaba muy pálida, justo en ese instante Faramir volvió a ingresar al salón... 


	2. Capítulo Dos

Fecha: Sábado 17 de abril de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 2  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, en especial este capítulo me gusta más que el anterior... que es "algo" triste. Pues, me quebré la cabeza escribiéndolo, porque nada me parecía bien, aún así, esto es lo más aceptable que me pudo quedar... tomando en cuenta que soy una perfeccionista sin remedio. Quisiera agradecer especialmente a: porque su review, me dio muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo este FF. Espero que les guste el capítulo y ya saben que cualquier queja o comentario constructivo es bienvenido! Todo sea por mejorar mi FF.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Os estaba buscando –dijo mientras se acercaba a su esposa, Éowyn aún no se recuperaba de su recién pasada experiencia- ¿qué os sucede? –preguntó preocupado al ver tan pálida a su señora, se aproximó a ella.  
  
No os preocupéis –respondió la Dama al ver el rostro preocupado de Faramir, sonrió nerviosamente- sólo me ha dado un repentino dolor de cabeza, estoy bien.  
  
Llamaré a alguien para que te vea... no te ves muy bien –dijo el joven Senescal, pero cuando se alejaba de Éowyn, ésta lo tomó por el brazo y no le permitió alejarse.  
  
No me tratéis como una niña... mi Señor, si os digo que me encuentro bien... debéis creerme –dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a los ojos a su esposo, éste aún preocupado- sólo me he sentido un poco indispuesta... eso es todo.  
  
¿Estáis segura? –preguntó con un tono preocupado.  
  
Sí –respondió ella aún sonriendo.  
  
La observó detenidamente unos instantes- Bien, os creeré en esta ocasión... –le dijo- ¿qué os parece si salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco? eso te hará sentir un poco mejor –sonrió mientras le daba un beso a Éowyn en la frente.  
  
Esta proposición me parece mucho mejor que la anterior –Éowyn se puso de pié- vamos –dijo mientras sonreía, Faramir le devolvía la sonrisa mientras le extendía su brazo a la joven.  
  
¿Siempre tenéis que ser tan cortés? –preguntó- en verdad sois un caballero, mi señor... pero creo que no es necesario que me ofrezcas tu apoyo... os aseguro que ya estoy bien –empezó a caminar, Faramir la seguía muy de cerca; aunque quería creer en las palabras tranquilizadoras de su esposa, no podía evitar sentir que algo andaba mal en su salud... y no se equivocó.  
  
Habían dado unos pasos cuando Éowyn volvió a sentir que la vista se le nublaba y que caía en un abismo... perdió el equilibrio.  
  
Afortunadamente, Faramir, no le había quitado la vista de encima y al ver el desfallecimiento que Éowyn estaba sufriendo, la sostuvo en sus brazos, antes de que ésta cayera en el suelo cubierto de blanco marfil y se hiciera un gran daño.  
  
¿Éowyn? –preguntó asustado, la joven al escuchar la voz de su esposo abrió los ojos- Gracias a Valar que estaba a vuestro lado, pudiste haberos dañado con la caída...  
  
Fue un pequeño... desmayo, no os preocupéis, ya me siento mejor –respondió la joven, pero su voz sonaba agotada, esto alarmó más al joven Senescal, Éowyn rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo, mientras éste la levantaba en sus brazos.  
  
Por supuesto que no os encontráis bien –dijo Faramir mientras salía del salón y comenzaba a recorrer los pasillos- ahora sí tendrás que ver a un curador.  
  
–muchos mozos y criadas los miraban pasar por los pasillos, pero no les prestaban atención, ya estaban muy acostumbrados a que su príncipe llevara en brazos a Éowyn, estaban acostumbrados a sus muy comunes muestras de afecto; pronto llegaron a su alcoba.  
  
Faramir depositó suavemente a Éowyn sobre la cama- sólo necesito descansar un poco, no necesito un curador –protestó la joven mientras miraba a su esposo, éste se cruzaba de brazos.  
  
Debo partir hacia Minas Tirith y no pienso hacerlo sin antes saber que te encuentras bien –acotó.  
  
Está bien, está bien –añadió Éowyn al ver el rostro preocupado de Faramir- manda por uno... pero os advierto que deberéis esperar fuera mientras me examina.  
  
Faramir aceptó y salió inmediatamente de la alcoba, dejando a Éowyn sumida en sus pensamientos.  
  
¿Porqué mi cuerpo me traiciona justo ahora que deseo acompañar a mi Señor? –se preguntó a si misma, luego cerró los ojos y se relajó... trató de pensar si existiría aún alguna oportunidad de acompañar a Faramir.  
  
Unos minutos habían pasado cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse e ingresaron Faramir seguido de un anciano, Éowyn abrió sus ojos nuevamente y miró al anciano, luego miró fijamente a su esposo.  
  
Lo habéis prometido –le recordó a Faramir, éste asintió y salió de la alcoba, cerrando la puerta tras él.  
  
¿Cómo os sentís mi Señora? –preguntó el anciano- mi Príncipe me ha informado que os habéis desmayado en su presencia...  
  
Así ocurrió –respondió Éowyn- nunca antes me había ocurrido... ni siquiera cuando estuve más agotada o preocupada...  
  
Si lo que decís es verdad, creo que podemos descartar un mal mayor, y juzgando por vuestro semblante, veo que no hay de qué preocuparnos; dadas las circunstancias y vuestro entorno... creo que es fácil saber la razón de vuestro desfallecimiento, mi Señora –dijo el anciano- mucho tiempo hace desde que atiendo a enfermos, hombres y mujeres por igual, y creo conocer la razón de vuestra enfermedad, si es que debería llamarla una enfermedad –sonrió- ¿habéis sufrido otro desfallecimiento como el de esta mañana? –preguntó.  
  
Pues... unos minutos antes de ese desfallecimiento sentí que perdía el control de mi cuerpo, pero pude resistir el desmayo –respondió Éowyn tratando de hacer memoria- pero antes de ese no hubo ninguno...  
  
Ya veo –el anciano se acercó a Éowyn y observó detenidamente el rostro de la joven- Sois en verdad muy joven –añadió- déjeme hacerle una última pregunta... -Éowyn asintió- ¿habéis sufrido mareos y nauseas ultimadamente, mi Señora?  
  
Ahora que lo mencionáis, hace una semana exactamente estuve padeciendo de nauseas –su rostro expresaba completa confusión- en verdad no lo entiendo, siempre he gozado de buena salud...  
  
El anciano rió- os recuerdo, mi Señora, que nunca antes habíais compartido vuestro lecho –Éowyn se sonrojó y sonrió, pero pronto la sonrisa se borró de sus labios al entender el verdadero significado de las palabras del anciano.  
  
Acaso estáis tratando de decirme que yo... podría estar...  
  
Son sólo sospechas –la interrumpió el anciano- tendríamos que esperar más signos... pero por los años que llevo de tratar casos parecidos... casi podría asegurarle que así es –los ojos de Éowyn se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas y una auténtica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.  
  
Nunca pensé que mi corazón podría llegar a albergar más felicidad de la que alberga desde que mi Señor me tomó por esposa –unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- sabía que algo así pasaría... pero no había pensado sería tan pronto... y a pesar de que mi cuerpo me ha estado dando claras señales... las había ignorado.  
  
No debería extrañarle, ambos son jóvenes... este niño vendría a coronar el amor que usted y mi Príncipe se tienen –el anciano sonreía ampliamente- pero debo advertirle, mi Señora, que debe cuidar más su salud, por ese nuevo ser –añadió.  
  
Oh, lo haré –respondió Éowyn sonriente, con su voz embargada de emoción y felicidad- sólo deme por favor la oportunidad de darle la maravillosa noticia a mi Señor, quiero ser yo quien le diga que vamos a ser padres, él se va mañana a Minas Tirith y prefiero informarle cuando vuelva.  
  
No os preocupéis por ello... yo no revelaré vuestro hermoso secreto... pero debo informarle a mi Príncipe cuál es el mal que os aflige... ¿qué desea que le diga? –preguntó.  
  
Éowyn pensó unos segundos, luego respondió entre sonrisas- Dígale a mi Señor que únicamente estoy cansada y preocupada, pero que luego de reposar unos momentos estaré perfectamente bien.  
  
Como deseéis, mi Señora –acotó el anciano- y en verdad os felicito por ese fruto –añadió mientras sonriente se dirigía a la salida de la alcoba, Éowyn le sonreía también.  
  
Mientras tanto, Faramir esperaba fuera de la alcoba. Por momentos apoyaba su cuerpo en la pared y cerraba los ojos, luego empezaba a caminar por los pasillos que rodeaban la habitación con los brazos cruzados para luego ir a pararse frente a la puerta de su alcoba, pensaba un momento, debatiéndose entre sus ansias por entrar y mantenerle su palabra a Éowyn, ésta última voluntad era la que prevalecía, entonces volvía a apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared y cerraba los ojos.  
  
Se disponía ya a dar otro paseo por los pasillos cuando escuchó que la puerta era abierta, rápidamente se dirigió a la entrada, el anciano salió y cerró nuevamente la puerta tras él.  
  
¿Qué es lo que tiene? –preguntó Faramir con preocupación.  
  
El anciano le respondió sin mirarle a los ojos- únicamente está cansada y por lo visto, algo le ha preocupado grandemente, mi Señor, tanta ha sido su preocupación que le ha provocado ese desfallecimiento.  
  
Faramir bajó la vista- Es mi viaje a Minas Tirith –dijo un poco más tranquilo- ella no desea que yo vaya... pero nuestro rey así me lo pidió y debo acudir a su llamado... ¿pero estará bien? –preguntó levantando nuevamente la vista.  
  
Sólo necesita descansar unos días y estará bien –respondió con una sonrisa- ya no os preocupéis, solo os recomiendo que sigáis vigilándola, pendiente por si llegara a ocurrir otro desfallecimiento, no la dejéis sola el resto del día, y mucho menos la preocupéis más –Faramir asintió- podéis pasar a verla, no os debéis de angustiar... todo está bien –añadió el anciano al ver al joven Senescal aún con un semblante preocupado- recordad también que no debéis alterarla en ninguna manera... podría hacerle daño –agregó cuando Faramir se disponía a ingresar a la alcoba, luego sonrió.  
  
Recordando bien las palabras del anciano y sin espera de un segundo más, Faramir ingresó a la habitación; al ver a su esposo, Éowyn sonrió, le hubiese gustado decirle en ese preciso instante la maravillosa noticia... pero decidió callar, únicamente extendió sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo a su amado.  
  
Éowyn... lamento haberos preocupado tanto –le dijo Faramir mientras la abrazaba con ternura.  
  
Os preocupáis más de lo que deberíais mi amor –susurró la joven- ahora ya no deseo estar más tiempo aquí... quiero estar fuera... en los jardines –añadió mientras se separa del cálido abrazo de su esposo.  
  
Las indicaciones fueron que deberíais descansar... así que no os podré complacer en esta ocasión, mi Señora –dijo Faramir mientras miraba tiernamente a su esposa, se aproximó un poco más a su rostro y le besó.  
  
Teníais ya mucho tiempo sin darme un beso, mi Señor –dijo Éowyn al separarse de los cálidos labios de su esposo- pero aunque me complace demasiado... en verdad os digo que no deseo estar encerrada acá, odiaba estar encerrada en las casas de curación y estar aquí me recuerda mi encierro allá... debéis recordarlo también –añadió- además... podría descansar en los jardines también –sonrió.  
  
Os entiendo, Éowyn, pero no quiero veros desfallecer nuevamente –acotó Faramir con tono preocupado.  
  
Si me dejáis un segundo más en este lugar... enfermaré en verdad –alegó la joven en tajantemente.  
  
En verdad sois caprichosa mi Princesa –dijo Faramir mientras colocaba ambas manos en las mejillas de Éowyn, la miraba fijamente con sus inquisitivos ojos grises- pero esa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti –volvió a besarla- no puedo resistirme a complacer alguno de vuestros caprichos –dijo al separarse del beso y diciendo esto levantó a Éowyn en sus brazos y salió rumbo a los jardines, la joven sonreía. 


	3. Capítulo Tres

Fecha: Sábado 17 de abril de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 3  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, como les dije anteriormente, la mayoría de estos capítulos ya los tengo escritos, es sólo cuestión de pasarlos al computador, ya que están escritos en mi cuaderno de diario ;0) Espero que no se les olvide que la mayoría de lo que escribo son recuerdos que Éowyn tiene y que van a haber partes que son de la historia en tiempo actual y la gran mayoría que son los recuerdos. Espero que no se confundan. Bueno, se "supone" que estos tres capítulos iban a ser el CAPÍTULO NO. 1, pero como ven, se ha alargado más de lo que yo esperaba, entonces les puedo asegurar que este Fan Fiction será un "poquitín" largo, ojalá no les aburra. A mi personalmente, no me ha aburrido... ni me aburrirá jamás escribirlo!! EN VERDAD ME ESTOY DIVIRTIENDO DE LO LINDO ESCRIBIENDO!! Bueno, como siempre escribo mucho, creo que ya no seguiré con más "Notas de la Autora" en este capítulo. Espero les guste este Capítulo, les advierto que tiene una partecita "rojita" XD pero no es mucho... ni tampoco "XXX" =D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Allí estuvieron largo tiempo, abrazados, hasta que el sol empezó a ceder, entonces regresaron; con los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, ambos habían perdido por completo el apetito, pero luego de pasar unas horas juntos lo habían recuperado y en gran manera, como pudo percatarse Faramir al ver a su esposa alimentarse.  
  
Estáis hambrienta –dijo entre risas al ver que Éowyn comía más de lo normal- parece que estáis comiendo por dos –añadió aun sonriendo.  
  
Podría ser –le respondió la joven, y al ver el rostro de completa confusión de su esposo, rápidamente añadió- el desmayarte te da el doble de apetito.  
  
Ya veo –dijo Faramir, pero aún no estaba del todo convencido, parecía analizar cuidadosamente los últimos acontecimientos y al final cayó en cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto- Éowyn... –añadió mientras su rostro palidecía y reflejaba completo asombro- hace unos días sufriste nauseas constantes... ¿no es así? –la Dama asintió- no estarás... ya sabes...  
  
¿qué? –preguntó Éowyn simulando ignorancia al respecto y ocultando una sonrisa al ver el rostro de su esposo.  
  
¿esperando? –preguntó Faramir luego de un momento de silencio, en el cuál intercambiaron miradas.  
  
No, no lo creo –respondió Éowyn con total calma, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Faramir, pendiente por cualquier reacción- El anciano me hubiese dicho, y únicamente mencionó a las preocupaciones como una razón de mi desmayo –no se equivocó, pudo notar un rastro de decepción en el rostro de su amado esposo.  
  
Bien... es sólo que los síntomas podrían coincidir y yo pensé que quizá... –bajó la vista- olvídalo –concluyó y siguió alimentándose, aunque su rostro aún denotaba decepción, Éowyn sonrió.  
  
Luego de tomar la cena se quedaron platicando largo tiempo, hasta que la joven se percató que ya había anochecido- ¿os gustaría acompañarme a los jardines nuevamente? –Le preguntó a Faramir.  
  
¿Porqué me preguntáis si ya conocéis mi respuesta? –le respondió, inmediatamente se puso de pié y le extendió la mano a Éowyn para ayudarle a incorporarse.  
  
Ella aceptó la ayuda que le ofrecía su esposo- ¿Porqué sois tan caballeroso y adorable, hombre de Góndor? No os dais cuenta que ya no puedo enamorarme más de ti, mi Señor –sonrió mientras abrazaba a Faramir luego de incorporarse.  
  
Me agrada escuchar eso –dijo el joven Senescal y posteriormente cargó a Éowyn en sus brazos, ésta sonrió amenamente.  
  
Sabes, me estoy acostumbrando a que no me dejes caminar, luego vais a arrepentiros cuando sólo desee estar en vuestros brazos –dijo la joven, luego añadió- aunque... eso de que sólo desee estar en vuestros brazos... ya es un hecho –rodeó con un abrazo el cuello de su esposo.  
  
Jamás me arrepentiría por acostumbraros a estar siempre en mis brazos –dijo Faramir mientras le daba un tierno beso a Éowyn- siempre estaré feliz al teneros tan cerca de mi –añadió al separarse del beso.  
  
.:~*~*~*~:.  
  
Éowyn terminó de tomar su desayuno, se puso de pié y se aproximó a la ventana, desde donde se podían observar los jardines, la noche anterior a la partida de Faramir, éste la había llevado hasta allí en brazos... miró fijamente hacia un punto en especial... y recordó lo que había ocurrido...  
  
.:~*~*~*~:.  
  
Faramir depositó a Éowyn en la grama y luego se recostó a su lado, las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el cielo.  
  
Y pensar que pude haberme perdido de toda esta dicha por cumplir los deseos de mi padre –suspiró.  
  
Y yo por creer amar a otra persona –añadió Éowyn, ambos rieron, esos sucesos acababan de ocurrir... pero para ellos parecían ser muy lejanos.  
  
Faramir cerró los ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido. Éowyn no se percató de ello, se debatía entre si debía decirle a su amado que iban a ser padres o si debía callar hasta su regreso, pensaba mientras miraba el cielo estrellado.  
  
¿Deseáis tener ya un heredero, mi Señor? –preguntó, pero esperó un momento y no escuchó respuesta alguna- ¿Faramir? –lo llamó mientras se incorporaba un poco para ver el rostro de su esposo, lo encontró profundamente dormido; siempre le derretía el corazón verlo así... unos mechones de su cabello negro caían elegantemente sobre su rostro... su respiración lenta y apacible... y los hermosos rasgos de su rostro reflejando tanta paz... Éowyn no encontraba nada más tentador y provocativo que esto...  
  
Me dejasteis hablando sola... –susurró mientras se inclinaba hacia el rostro de su esposo- y conozco la mejor manera de despertaros –añadió mientras acercaba sus labios a los suyos... le besó, mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba sus cabellos; no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió que Faramir le empezó a corresponder el beso y al instante siguiente sintió cómo las manos de su amado empezaban a jugar con sus cabellos dorados.  
  
Como ya había logrado despertarlo, Éowyn intentó separarse de tan apasionado beso, pero Faramir se percató de sus intenciones y la acercó nuevamente con ambas manos.  
  
Pronto Éowyn sintió que estaba respirando entrecortadamente y que su corazón latía con violencia... a sus manos ya no les bastaba jugar con el cabello de Faramir, querían recorrer todo su cuerpo... pero definitivamente los jardines, siento un lugar tan visible, no podría ser nunca el mejor lugar para dejar escapar sus más profundos deseos.  
  
Faramir... –dijo mientras con un gran esfuerzo logro separarse del beso de su amado, éste abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.  
  
¿Si? –preguntó casi sin aliento.  
  
Me pareció que os decepcioné cuando os respondí que no estaba esperando –dijo mientras se recogía el cabello con ambas manos, el calor que sentía era insoportable, a pesar de que la noche estaba helada.  
  
Faramir sonrió mientras miraba a Éowyn recogerse el cabello, el viento que corría le dificultaba la tarea- es que me hubiese encantado que me dieras esa noticia... un hijo de ambos –dijo al acercarse nuevamente al rostro de su esposa y la envolvió en otro apasionado beso, más intenso que el anterior.  
  
Éowyn sabía que no le sería tan fácil escapar en esta ocasión, esta vez... ella no quería escapar, sus manos se deslizaron dentro de la camisola de Faramir y empezaron a recorrer su pecho, entonces volvió a recordar que estaba en los jardines y era muy seguro que algún mozo o alguna criada pasara por allí en esos momentos, les podrían ver.  
  
Volvió a separarse de Faramir, pero no se detuvo a ver la reacción de éste, se puso inmediatamente de pie, tratando de recuperar el aliento, sentía que su corazón iba a escaparse de su pecho por la violencia con la que latía.  
  
Faramir la miraba desde la grama y sonreía- fueron vuestros labios quienes me despertaron... ¿y ahora desean escapar? –exclamó mientras se ponía de pie también, Éowyn sonrió.  
  
¿Habéis advertido en dónde nos encontramos? –preguntó la joven entre risas.  
  
La verdad... no –respondió el joven Senescal mirando a su alrededor y Éowyn pudo notar, mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de su amado, que éste se sonrojaba un poco.  
  
Eso pensé –añadió la joven entre risas- creí que no sería el lugar indicado para darle libertad completa a mis más profundos deseos.  
  
Como siempre, tenéis razón –añadió Faramir mientras se aproximaba a su esposa- creo que deberíamos dirigirnos a un lugar... más... privado –dijo entre susurros.  
  
Estoy de acuerdo –acotó Éowyn y al ver a su esposo tan cerca de ella y sentir su cálida respiración en su cuello... sintió otra vez que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban y que se volvía a quedar sin aire.  
  
No debisteis... haberme... despertado de... esa... manera –le susurraba Faramir mientras sus cálidos labios besaban el cuello de Éowyn, sentía la respiración agitada y entrecortada de la joven.  
  
Creo... creo... que debemos irnos –susurró Éowyn casi sin aliento... y sin pérdida de tiempo tomó de la mano a su esposo y lo dirigió hacia el interior.  
  
Sólo había dado unos pasos cuando sintió que Faramir la volvía a levantar en sus brazos- ¿qué hacéis? –preguntó confundida.  
  
Únicamente estoy tratando de haceros recordar nuestra noche de bodas –le respondió mientras le daba un cálido y cariñoso beso en los labios, Éowyn se estremeció.  
  
Llegaron a sus aposentos y Faramir la colocó suavemente en su lecho y antes de que él se le aproximara... Éowyn ya lo tenía envuelto en otro apasionado beso.  
  
Éowyn... –dijo Faramir entre susurros mientras intentaba separarse del apasionado beso de su esposa- me estáis poniendo a dudar en mi decisión de dirigirme a Minas Tirith, no sé si podré resistir tantos días lejos de vuestra cálida compañía...  
  
Me alegro al escucharos decir eso, mi Señor –musitó Éowyn mientras besaba el cuello de su esposo- eso significa que si sigo así, toda la noche, no os atreveréis a partir hacia Minas Tirith –con una habilidad y velocidad increíble... le quitó la camisola- y os aseguro, mi amor, que puedo estar así por siempre... sin desfallecer...  
  
¿Desfallecer?... esa palabra hizo recordar a Faramir los sucesos que habían ocurrido por la mañana... pasó por su mente la imagen de Éowyn desplomándose junto a él y luego al anciano que le decía que su Señora debía descansar... y era justamente lo que no estaba haciendo... ¡descansando! y también le había advertido el anciano, que no debería alterarla en ninguna manera... y era justamente lo que estaba logrando... ¡alterándola!  
  
Sintió un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo ¿qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? Su esposa había estado indispuesta por la mañana y ahora esto, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se separó de Éowyn... ésta lo miró completamente confundida.  
  
¿Qué os ocurre Faramir? –preguntó preocupada- ¿acaso he dicho o he hecho algo que os ofendiera?  
  
No, por supuesto que no mi amor –respondió éste mientras se alejaba más de Éowyn, su respiración entrecortada aún- nada de lo que hicieras o dijeses, jamás podría ofenderme... jamás.  
  
Entonces... ¿qué os pasa? ¿porqué os alejáis de mi?  
  
Creo que será mejor dejar todo esto para mi regreso –respondió él recuperando el aliento.  
  
¿Qué? ¿Porqué? –gimoteó Éowyn con pavor.  
  
El anciano me advirtió que necesitáis paz y descanso... y que no debía alteraros...  
  
¿Eso os dijo? –preguntó la Dama mientras trataba de recordar lo que le había pedido al sanador que le dijera a su esposo, definitivamente eso no fue lo que había querido que se le dijese a Faramir; y cuando éste se colocó nuevamente la camisola, Éowyn perdió toda esperanza.  
  
La joven sintió que el calor volvía a inundar su cuerpo, pero esta vez de coraje, si hubiese tenido al anciano frente a ella... le hubiese dicho unas cuentas cosillas, pero al único que tenía enfrente era a Faramir, quien la miraba fijamente- Sabes, mi Señor... –le dijo sonrientemente- creo que deberíais dormir en la recámara para invitados, no vaya ser que os presione para que me quites la paz y tranquilidad que ahora poseo –añadió en tono sarcástico, seguidamente se desplomó en la cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con las sábanas de seda, Faramir la miraba desconcertado.  
  
Éowyn, por favor... –empezó a decirle el joven Senescal mientras se recostaba al lado de su esposa e intentaba quitar la sábana del rostro de la joven- mañana debo partir hacia Minas Tirith... ¿dejaréis que vuestro esposo duerma solo en otra habitación? –preguntó entre risas.  
  
Mi Señor está alterando mi paz e interrumpiendo mi descanso –respondió Éowyn sarcásticamente bajo la sábana- os suplico que os retiréis.  
  
Está bien –acotó Faramir al escuchar a Éowyn pedirle que se retirara- como deseéis –bajó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta- únicamente os recuerdo que estaré... fuera... por... varios... días –esto último lo dijo despacio y bien audible.  
  
Al escuchar a su esposo, Éowyn retiró un poco la sábana de su rostro, dejando libre un ojo, con el cual miró a Faramir, quien se disponía a abrir la puerta para retirarse de la alcoba- ¿Varios días? –pensó y sin siquiera darse cuenta gritó- Esperad!  
  
¿Si? –preguntó Faramir dándose la vuelta y mirando la silueta de su esposa, que era reflejada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, él sabía muy bien que sus palabras habían tenido el efecto que buscaba cuando las dijo.  
  
No os retiréis... quedaros a dormir aquí conmigo... –susurró Éowyn.  
  
A continuación Faramir se aproximó nuevamente a su esposa, se subió a la cama y la abrazó.  
  
Sois una caprichosa... –dijo mientras le besaba en la frente.  
  
Lo sé –dijo Éowyn mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Faramir y cerraba los ojos.  
  
El joven Senescal se cubrió con las sábanas y pronto, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos. 


	4. Capítulo No 4

Fecha: Martes 27 de abril de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 4  
  
Notas de la Autora: Me demoré mucho en actualizar, lo sé... pero se debió a que han pasado mil y una cosas en mi vida que no estaban en mis planes... en verdad lo lamento, sin embargo, el hecho de que no haya actualizado, no significa que no haya escrito en mi cuaderno, he de decirles que me he estancado... he llegado a la parte más difícil, a mi manera de ver como escritora, y curiosamente es el capítulo No. 6... o 7, dependiendo de cuánto tome este recuerdo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo empezar el capítulo en mención, curiosamente es el de tiempo actual... :0( no sé ni cómo rayos voy a escribirlo... bueno, es cuestión de inspirarme y listo, así que creo que lo escribiré esta semana... Dios... está complicado... pero espero que les guste. Sobre estos capítulos, déjenme decirles que me gustó escribirlos, al principio no estaban planificados, fue algo que simplemente se me ocurrió hace poco y decidí escribirlo, me llevé muchas horas de un fin de semana... disfruté corrigiendo y leyendo... y releyendo lo escrito... fue un reto, pero al final creo que me quedó bien, aunque ustedes son quienes deciden... no sean muy duros conmigo... soy principiante y trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, con mi mayor cuidado, cariño y dedicación. NO PUEDO TERMINAR SIN DARLES LAS GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEWS... NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON SUS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO!!! MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DESDE EL FONDO DE MI CORAZÓN!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.:~*~*~*~:.  
  
Éowyn observaba aún desde la ventana, recordar sobre la noche anterior a la partida de Faramir le había hecho sentir mucho más temor y tristeza, observaba como todos en la ciudad iniciaban sus labores, pronto y sin que ella se percatara, alguien se había acercado y estaba a su lado, llamó a la Dama por su nombre y ella apartó la mirada de la ventana y el horizonte y atendió al llamado, era un niño quien la llamaba, traía consigo una espada y sonreía emocionado.  
  
Éowyn recordó el día en que decidió compartir con Bergil, así se llamaba el niño, todo lo que sabía sobre el combate. Estaba decidida a volverlo un gran guerrero.  
  
¿os habéis levantado antes de tiempo? –preguntó al niño sonriendo- ¿a qué se debe?  
  
Mi padre ha estado en vela –respondió- y cuando desperté ya estaba tomando su desayuno, no tuve que esperar mucho para decirle que iba a venir con usted.  
  
¿Ha estado en vela? –preguntó Éowyn asombrada y el niño asintió; la joven pensó que Beregond había estado tan preocupado como ella por el viaje de Faramir, así que no preguntó más, al terminar con el entrenamiento del día pensaba acompañar a Bergil a su casa y hablar con el capitán de la Compañía Blanca.  
  
En la práctica, Éowyn observó que Bergil había mejorado notablemente, recordó con alegría cómo había empezado todo, muchos días atrás.  
  
.:~*~*~*~:.  
  
De modo que vuestro deseo es convertiros en un gran guerrero de la Compañía Blanca –confirmó Éowyn, el niño que tenía enfrente asintió. El sol se filtraba por las ventanas, toda la cámara estaba ampliamente iluminada, era un día hermoso- Bien, si eso deseáis, joven Bergil, creo que podría ilustrarte un poco al respecto, pero os advierto que la manera como los Rohirrim toman el arma es un poco diferente de cómo lo hacen los hombres de Gondor –sonrió.  
  
Mi padre dice que los Rohirrim son en verdad grandes en batalla y yo quiero ser igual a ellos –los ojos del niño brillaban por la emoción, Éowyn vio el mismo brillo que hace años se reflejaban en sus ojos al practicar y aprender el arte de la batalla.  
  
¿Entonces qué esperamos? –se puso de pie y dirigió al niño por los pasillos hacia un salón apartado; durante el recorrido, Éowyn le comentó parte de sus vivencias como Dernhelm, una historia que Bergil no conocía, así que en variadas ocasiones dejó escapar frases de asombro, aunque la cámara de Armas estaba lejos, no sintieron el tiempo pasar y pronto llegaron al salón de Armas.  
  
¿Qué deseáis aprender a utilizar primero? –preguntó Éowyn mientras tomaba una espada y la blandía con maestría, el niño miró con asombro a la Dama y también las armas que estaban alrededor, en varias de ellas estaba plasmado el escudo de los Senescales y en otras figuras de caballos, todas brillaban, aparentaban estar en constante uso y en manos de expertos.  
  
Luego de un momento de indecisión y concentración, Bergil hizo su elección- ¡La espada! –expresó con alegría.  
  
Bien –dijo Éowyn- es mi fuerte, os enseñaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero os advierto que sois aún muy joven y vuestros brazos no están acostumbrados al peso de esta arma –se percató que la estatura del niño le recordaba a alguien muy querido, el mediano Meriadoc.  
  
Trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo –manifestó Bergil y tomó el arma que Éowyn sostenía en las manos, ésta sonrió al ver el entusiasmo del niño.  
  
Vuestro padre debe estar muy orgulloso –añadió la joven y el niño sonrió con plenitud.  
  
El resto de la mañana permanecieron en el salón, Éowyn le enseñó primero muchas maneras de atacar y defenderse, según la manera de los Rohirrim, luego le comentó con lujo de detalles su encuentro con el Rey Brujo de Angmar y la manera como ella y Merry lo habían derrotado. Le contó en resumen la historia de Rohan, su pueblo.  
  
Justo cuando el sol llegó al cenit, Éowyn recordó que Faramir estaba entrenando a un grupo de hombres que pasarían a formar parte de la Compañía Blanca, la compañía de su esposo- Mi señor Faramir debe estar terminando su entrenamiento... ¿qué os parece si vamos? –preguntó- vuestro padre estará allí también –añadió con una sonrisa y le extendió su mano al niño, éste le devolvió la espada con la que había estado practicando con la joven.  
  
¿Seguiremos practicando otro día? –preguntó esperanzado.  
  
Sí, mañana si os parece –respondió la joven entre sonrisas- pero me gustaría que ahora escuchemos las palabras de mi Señor, son muy importantes para un soldado –añadió- son sabias...  
  
¡Vamos! –gritó Bergil entusiasmado- vamos con el Príncipe –y se encaminaron hacia las afueras de la ciudad, en cuyas murallas estaban reunidos un grupo de personas.  
  
Los soldados estaban sentados; mientras que de pie frente a ellos, estaba Faramir, a su lado, Beregond sostenía una espada.  
  
Al ver que Éowyn se aproximaba, Faramir sonrió ampliamente, no la había visto desde el alba y siempre reconfortaba su corazón el poder verla.  
  
Éowyn también sonrió, luego se sentó junto a los soldados y Bergil se sentó a su lado, en el extremo; Faramir continuó con su diálogo.  
  
Ahora ya están preparados –dijo al finalizar, luego de que mucho tiempo había pasado y el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, en dicho tiempo los soldados, Bergil y Beregond habían escuchado atentos sin perderse de ninguna palabra. Al notar que Faramir había dejado de hablar, Éowyn salió de su ensimismamiento, en el cual pensó primero en el hambre que sentía, ya que no habían almorzado y luego que intentó poner atención a las palabras de su esposo no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunada que era al tener a un hombre tan sabio y apuesto como él.  
  
Quisiera poner en práctica algunas de las tácticas que les enseñé y de lo que hablamos –añadió y dio unos pasos hacia Beregond sin quitarle la vista de encima a sus aprendices- poner a prueba a alguno de ustedes –dijo mientras tomaba de las manos de Beregond su espada y apuntó con ella a los soldados- ¿alguno considera que podría poner en práctica lo aprendido, alguno se considera capaz de tener un duelo conmigo? –preguntó seriamente.  
  
Éowyn notó como los soldados se alteraban y volteó a verlos, se miraban unos a otros y murmuraban entre sí- ¿aceptar el desafío de nuestro Señor? –dijo el que estaba al lado de la joven- jamás, no soy capaz –añadió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo.  
  
No estoy preparado –decía otro mientras desviaba la vista del frente.  
  
¿Y bien? –preguntó Faramir, orgulloso y grave; al hacer esa pregunta Éowyn volvió sus ojos a él, había mucha seriedad y determinación, la joven recordó la primera impresión que tuvo de él, cuando supo que ningún jinete de La Marca podría igualarlo en combate, comprendió el porqué ninguno de sus hombres quería medir sus habilidades con él.  
  
¿Podrías tu, Beregond? –preguntó Faramir volviéndose hacia el joven que estaba a su lado.  
  
No podría hacerle frente, mi Señor, ni siquiera cuando miles de veces el sol hubiese recorrido esta tierra –respondió Beregond mientras hacía una reverencia.  
  
¡La dama Éowyn podría! –gritó Bergil al lado de la joven, mientras se puso de pie- ¡es muy hábil con la espada! –todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Éowyn, incluso los soldados que no se habían percatado de su presencia, se escucharon risas.  
  
¿porqué os estáis riendo? –preguntó Faramir con furia, nunca había soportado que se burlaran de alguien sin conocer de sus habilidades, mucho menos si la burla era dirigida a su esposa.  
  
Éowyn nunca lo había visto tan molesto, además a ella no le habían ofendido las risas, estaba acostumbrada a que sus habilidades no fueran tomadas seriamente.  
  
Esta mujer y un mediano derrotaron al Brujo Rey que vino de Angmar –volvió a decir Faramir- por si acaso alguno de ustedes lo ignoraba –la joven sintió cómo se ruborizaba y volvió a escuchar el murmullo, pero esta vez era de incredulidad.  
  
Ignorando los murmullos, Faramir miró a Éowyn- ¿Aceptáis mi reto? –preguntó sin apartar los ojos de los de su esposa.  
  
Por supuesto –respondió Éowyn poniéndose de pie, Bergil sonreía emocionado a su lado, los soldados la miraban asombrados mientras que Beregond miraba desaprobatoriamente a su hijo.  
  
Pero no esperéis piedad de mi parte –añadió la Dama mientras le sostenía aún la mirada a su esposo y se encaminaba hacia él; en el fondo estaba asustada, tenía que demostrarles a los soldados su valía y coraje en batalla, pero con quien se iba a batir en duelo era nada menos que Faramir, su esposo y había escuchado muchísimo sobre sus habilidades, por algo nadie quería aceptar su reto- ¿podrías prestarme vuestra espada un momento? Preguntó a Beregond cuando estuvo frente a él.  
  
Por supuesto mi señora- dijo éste mientras desenvainaba su espada y se la extendía a la joven.  
  
Con esto podréis apreciar la hermosa manera como los Rohirrim se enfrenta al enemigo –dijo Faramir a sus soldados- y vosotros debéis conocer de la fama que tienen en batalla –añadió mientras se colocaba frente a Éowyn; colocó firme su espada, listo para atacar o defenderse.  
  
Los vientos elevaban a su paso los dorados cabellos de la Dama, ésta se colocó en posición y su figura se notó templada como el acero; Faramir no pudo evitar el maravillarse con la hermosa de la joven, su rostro reflejaba tanta convicción, su figura alta y esbelta, pero fuerte y vigorosa al mismo tiempo, una verdadera hija de reyes y una guerrera. Sostenía firme la espada –hermosa pero terrible –pensó el joven mientras sonreía.  
  
Lo mismo que le pasaba a Faramir le ocurría a Éowyn, estaba frente a su esposo, un hombre alto y grave, sus hermosos ojos grises la miraban con ternura, era orgullo perspicaz y poderoso, si seguía observándolo por más tiempo su corazón la traicionaría... tiraría la espada y correría a refugiarse en sus brazos.  
  
Éowyn cerró los ojos- concentración, Éowyn, concentración –se dijo a sí misma- esto es algo serio, no un juego –se reprendió e inmediatamente volvió a abrir sus ojos- si no ataco ahora tiraré la espada –balbuceó, tan bajo que únicamente Faramir pudo escucharla, éste sonrió.  
  
Sin esperar más, Éowyn se abalanzó hacia su amado, el sonido del choque de espadas fue tal que resonó por las murallas de la ciudad, pronto los presentes descubrieron la verdad en las palabras de su príncipe... la Dama hacía honor a lo que se había dicho de ella, en el primer golpe había dejado ver la fuerza de sus estocadas y eso no era nada más que el principio. Unos soldados se pusieron de pié. 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Fecha: Lunes 03 de mayo de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 5  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, qué les puedo comentar? Aún sigo atorada en mi capítulo siguiente, no he escrito ni una línea... Aunque a decir verdad, no mentiré... ya he escrito algo... pero todo ha sido "horrible" a mi sana manera de juzgar lo que escrito... así que lo he desechado... mientras tanto les dejo este capítulo, que viene siendo el fin de la "batalla de prueba" que tenían Faramir y Èowyn... me gustó mucho este capítulo! Me encantaría escuchar vuestros comentarios. Y aprovechando la ocasión les comento que los reviews que he recibido, que han sido de 5 personas distintas, me han ayudado demasiado, en verdad os lo agradezco, ustedes no tienen una idea de lo importantes que han sido para mí, me dan muchas ganas para seguir adelante. Trataré de no defraudarles!!! MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!  
  
Sin más ni más... les dejo la continuación...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Con un hábil movimiento su espada se liberó de la de Faramir y le pasó rozando el hombro, lo suficiente para que sangrara, pero Èowyn no se había percatado en qué momento su Señor la había rozado también con su espada, pero por la cintura, su vestido presentaba una abertura, pero ése era el mayor daño que había recibido, Faramir había tenido cuidado de no dañarla.  
  
Sus espadas volvieron a chocar, con más fuerza que en la primera ocasión y sus rostros se aproximaron demasiado, quedando únicamente divididos por las espadas cruzadas, sus miradas se encontraron.  
  
No me esperaba ese ataque –dijo Faramir- tendré más cuidado de ahora en adelante.  
  
Aún se me dificulta manipular esta arma –acotó la joven- no pude controlarla y os ocasioné ese daño –sonrió y se separó para tomar aire y retomar un poco las fuerzas.  
  
Ahora todos los soldados estaban de pie observando cada uno de los movimientos de la pareja; maravillados al igual que Beregond y su hijo, éste último daba pequeños saltos de emoción y dejaba escapar frases de sorpresa con cada golpe.  
  
En verdad sabe luchar –dijo un soldado a su compañero.  
  
Había escuchado historias –le respondió- pero nunca pensé en ellas como verdad –balbuceó mientras seguía con la vista fija en la dama.  
  
Faramir atacó en esta ocasión y cuando Èowyn iba a defenderse tropezó con su vestido y se tambaleó, soltó su espada en un intento desesperado por sostenerse de algo antes de caer, Faramir detuvo su ataque inmediatamente y sostuvo a su esposa con cuidado luego de arrojar su arma instintivamente.  
  
¿Os encontráis bien? –preguntó el joven- ¿no os ocurrió nada?  
  
Estoy bien -respondió Èowyn entre risas- mi indumentaria no es la correcta para enfrentaron mi Señor –añadió, Faramir sonreía; la Dama se separó de los brazos de su esposo y al hacerse de nuevo con su espada le hizo una rasgadura a su vestido, tanto Faramir como los soldados le miraban contrariados, y valiéndose de la rasgadura rompió gran parte del final de su vestimenta, dejando visible hasta la rodilla- ya podemos continuar –dijo mientras recogía la espada de su esposo y se la extendía.  
  
Prosigamos entonces –dijo Faramir y volvió a atacarla.  
  
Èowyn blandió su espada al frente para defenderse del ataque, pero éste nunca llego, Faramir la había engañado y mientras ella iba a defenderse, él la bordeó y se disponía a atacar desde la espalda de la joven, pero ésta reaccionó a tiempo y dándose la vuelta pudo contener el sorpresivo ataque de su esposo, el sonido del choque fue recio y poderoso.  
  
Ahora no sólo Bergil dejó escapar una frase de asombro, se escucharon muchas más frases provenientes de los soldados que observaban atentos la batalla.  
  
¿Quién cree que se lleve la victoria, Capitán Beregond? –preguntó un soldado, todos prestaron atención a su respuesta sin separar la mirada de los combatientes.  
  
No lo sé –fue la única respuesta que se pudo escuchar se los labios de Beregond.  
  
Vencerá la Dama Èowyn –dijo Bergil entre risas, pero ningún presente negó o afirmó.  
  
El sol descendía ya, listo para el ocaso, con sus rayos iluminaba a la pareja, Èowyn se abalanzó nuevamente hacia Faramir, éste alzó su espada listo para repeler el ataque, pero la Dama realizó el mismo truco que su esposo había puesto en práctica hacía unos momentos, lo rodeó mientras él pensaba en defenderse y luego ella atacó, dirigió su espada por el lado derecho hacia el cuello del joven, pero él se diò vuelta justo a tiempo hacia su izquierda y blandió su espada al cuello de Èowyn.  
  
Ambas espadas se detuvieron unos milímetros antes de tocar la piel de su oponente, se quedaron fijos, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse.  
  
¿Iguales? –preguntó un soldado a Beregond.  
  
¿Han igualado en batalla? –preguntó otro soldado a su compañero de al lado.  
  
Beregond diò unos pasos hacia la pareja- ¡Habéis igualado en batalla! –gritó aún sorprendido por el pronto desenlace.  
  
Pero la pareja no bajaba las armas, se miraban fijamente.  
  
Gracias a Valar que os habéis detenido justo a tiempo –dijo Faramir sin quitarle la vista a su esposa- hice este movimiento sin pensarlo, pero luego recordé el daño que me habíais ocasionado en el hombro por no haber podido manipular aún bien la espada –añadió entre risas.  
  
Eso fue al principio del encuentro, mi Señor –dijo Èowyn- y no estaba muy bien familiarizada con esta arma, pero en el transcurso de nuestro interesante duelo logré dominarla.  
  
Me place escuchar eso –manifestó Faramir- de lo contrario ahora estaríais sola y con un hombre decapitado a vuestros pies –añadió.  
  
Èowyn dejó caer la espada al imaginarse las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Faramir y sentir por un breve momento el horror que representaría si éstas se hubiesen cumplido, cosa que pudo muy bien ocurrir si no hubiese contado con su maestría al momento de dominar un arma.  
  
Faramir envainó su espada y abrazó tiernamente a su esposa- Estuvisteis magnífica –susurró- debéis sentiros muy orgullosa, tanto como yo lo estoy –la joven sonrió ampliamente y rodeó el cuello de su esposo, éste la besó en la frente y luego volvió su mirada a los presentes, quienes los veían perplejos.  
  
No juzguéis a una persona, sea mujer, hombre, niño o anciano, sin haberle conocido primero –dictó- todos asintieron, incluso Beregond y Bergil.  
  
El niño se aproximó a la pareja- ¿podríamos continuar con las clases ahora, Dama Èowyn? –preguntó sonriendo plenamente, muy emocionado. La joven lo miró y sonrió, pero antes de que sus labios dejaran escapar alguna palabra, Faramir habló.  
  
Lamento deciros que por lo que resta del día de hoy, la Dama Èowyn tiene un herido que necesita de sus cuidados –Faramir señaló con su mano el hombro que aún sangraba y luego miró a su esposa.  
  
Será hasta mañana, joven Bergil –acotó Èowyn y luego se encaminó hacia la ciudad, tomada de la mano por Faramir y seguidos muy de cerca por los soldados. Beregond cargó en hombros a su hijo y luego los siguió. 


	6. Respuesta a Reviews

Fecha: Lunes 17 de mayo de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 6  
  
Notas de la Autora: Perdón por la demora... ¬¬ aunque parece que nadie me extrañó por aquí... jejeje... bueno, como es mi sana tradición... agradezco los reviews que me dejaron anteriormente, muchas gracias!! Y por los agradecimientos que les dejé... pues... NO DEBE EXTRAÑARLES... sin sus muestras de apoyo... no escribiría más... jejeje... y en verdad les agradezco... Bueno, y respecto a mi atraso... ay!! No he podido avanzar mucho... y ahora ni siquiera en cuaderno... es que les juro que estoy bien atascada en una parte que no sé ni cómo rayos escribirla... y ahora sí... no hay inspiración (¬¬ bueno... sí la hay... pero no hay mucho tiempo.. jaja). Ya, suficiente testamento por hoy... les dejo la continuación. Pero antes les advierto... que este capítulo al final se torna un monólogo de Faramir... bueno, esa no era la intención... pero el relato se alargó muchísimo más de lo que yo tenía en mente y no pude evitarlo. Lo siento!! TT.TT  
  
Pero antes (ya me voy... es lo último... lo prometo solemnemente) les dejo una canción que creo que se aplicaría a este capítulo (que por cierto... tengo como 15 canciones ya establecidas para los capítulos siguientes) Si pueden, escúchenla... es relinda... ahhhh.... (suspiro).  
  
FOREVER AND FOR ALWAYS Shanya Twain  
  
In your arms/I can still feel the way you want me when you hold me/I can still hear the words you whispered when you told me/I can stay right here forever in your arms.  
  
And there ain't no way/I'm lettin' you go now/and there ain't no way/and there ain't not how/I'll never see that day...  
  
'cause I'm keeping you forever and for always/We will be together all of our days/Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face/Always...  
  
Mmmm, baby In your heart/I can still hear a beat for every time you kiss me/And when we're apart, I know how much you miss me/I can feel your love for me in you heart  
  
And there ain't no way/I'm lettin' you go now/and there ain't no way/and there ain't not how/I'll never see that day...  
  
'cause I'm keeping you forever and for always/We will be together all of our days/Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face/Always...  
  
(I wanna wake up every morning)  
  
In you eyer/(I can still see the look of the one) I can still see the look of the one who really loves me/(I can still feel the way that you want) The one who wouldn't put anything else in the world above me/(I can still see love for me) I can still see love for me in your eyes/(I still see the love)  
  
And there ain't no way/I'm lettin' you go now/and there ain't no way/and there ain't not how/I'll never see that day...  
  
'cause I'm keeping you forever and for always/We will be together all of our days/Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face/Always...  
  
'cause I'm keeping you forever and for always/We will be together all of our days/Wanna wake up every morning to your sweet face/Always...  
  
I'm Keeping you forever and for always... I'm in your arms  
  
El sonido metálico de una espada cayendo en el suelo repleto de marfil resonó por toda la habitación- volví a tomarla por sorpresa –el niño sonrió mientras Éowyn levantaba su arma- ya es la segunda vez que lo logro en este entrenamiento, está muy distraída mi Señora –acotó Bergil mientras miraba hacia el suelo.  
  
Tenéis razón –confesó la Dama- el día de hoy no me siento muy bien –volteó su mirada hacia la ventana que dejaba ver el horizonte, el niño le miraba preocupado.  
  
¿Es por el Príncipe Faramir? –preguntó, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, ultimadamente todas las pláticas en la ciudad giraban en torno al regreso del señor Faramir, todo parecía estar en zozobra, Éowyn asintió- ¿qué os parece si terminamos por hoy?  
  
Si así lo deseáis –respondió Éowyn, tomó la espada de las manos del niño y la colocó junto a la suya, sobre una mesa que estaba al extremo, luego volvió a tomar un semblante de absoluta tristeza y preocupación.  
  
Al ver esto, Bergil pensó en algo para alegrar el corazón de su princesa... podría ser un niño aún, pero había vivido en carne propia la batalla que se desató en la ciudad de Minas Tirith... y no quería seguir viendo rostros tristes, mucho menos si la persona que más reflejaba esa tristeza era su mentora. Se sentía tan impotente al ver a Éowyn sufrir sin él poder hacer nada para remediarlo.  
  
Bergil había visto que Éowyn siempre sonreía al visitar un jardín que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, incluso él le había ayudado a cuidar muchas plantas allí... él, Éowyn y Faramir habían pasado hermosos momentos llenos de alegría en ese lugar... sin siquiera pensar a fondo su repentina idea, tomó de la mano a Éowyn- acompáñeme –le dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia los pasillos que dirigían hacia las murallas de la ciudad.  
  
¿Adónde nos dirigimos Bergil? –preguntó la Dama confundida, pero no reparó en escuchar la respuesta del niño, observó los rostros de preocupación de muchos ciudadanos, sintió el semblante sombrío y apagado de la ciudad, el clima era lóbrego; tanto tiempo había estado dentro del palacio que no había visitado la ciudad desde que Faramir salió. Contemplar todo esto estrujó aún más su corazón, parecía que la ciudad sabía algo que ella aún desconocía... ¿o era acaso el temor que sentía su corazón el que le hacía ver rostros tristes por doquier?- Debo visitar a Beregond –pensó, mientras seguía a Bergil cuesta abajo, hacia las murallas de la ciudad- él debe saber algo que yo desconozco –pensó.  
  
No sintieron la rapidez con la que habían salido de las murallas de la ciudad y se habían adentrado al bosque que los rodeaba: abetos, cedros y cipreses crecían alrededor. Pronto llegaron a un hermoso jardín, donde se podían observar muchos colores, helechos naturales alrededor y un arroyo que lo recorría en un extremo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que Éowyn no visitaba su jardín?, parecía que todo allí había cambiado: las plantas florecían con esplendor y un aroma único invadía las cercanías, flores de muchas formas colores brotaban por doquier... todo allí era hermoso. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la joven fue una hermosa planta justo en el centro del jardín, con un bello lirio color azul profundo brotado de su interior.  
  
¿Es... el lirio de Findullas de Amroth? –preguntó Éowyn entre susurros a Bergil mientras señalaba hacia el lirio.  
  
Desde antaño le llamaban lirio de Mir –respondió Bergil mientras observaba detenidamente el lirio- bueno, eso fue lo que me explicó mi señor Faramir. Brotó esta mañana, como mi príncipe me solicitó antes de su partida, vengo a verla todas las mañanas y hoy la encontré- explicó a la asombrada Éowyn.  
  
La joven se sentó en un helecho a las orillas del jardín, Bergil hizo lo mismo y se sentó al lado de la dama, ambos contemplaron el jardín, aunque la mente de Éowyn reparaba en un grato recuerdo que ocurrió muchos días antes.  
  
Veo que ya estáis lista –dijo Faramir al ver a Éowyn con varios artículos en las manos, se aproximó a su sonriente esposa y le dio un beso en la frente- deja que os ayude con esto –añadió mientras liberaba a la joven de los artículos.  
  
Pero puedo con ellos –prorrumpió Éowyn intentando hacerse nuevamente de su cargamento, mientras Faramir levantando el baldo con los artículos y lo ponía fuera del alcance de su esposa- ¡Faramir dádmelos! –exigió mientras se ponía de puntillas y extendía lo más posible sus brazos tratando de obtener el balde.  
  
Lo lamento mi Señora –dijo Faramir mientras alzaba más aún el balde- pero os he encontrado una carga más acorde a vuestras manos, seréis la encargada de llevar las semillas de las plantas y en especial las semillas que me envió el príncipe Imrahil desde Dol Amroth –y volteó su rostro hacia un recipiente lleno de semillas de muchas formas y colores variados.  
  
Éowyn se resignó a su nueva carga, que era por un poco menos pesada que la anterior; luego se dirigieron hacia las murallas, Bergil los esperaba allí con baldes en ambas manos, posteriormente tomaron un sendero hacia los bosques. No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar que habían elegido con anterioridad, un lugar perfecto para sembrar un jardín.  
  
Trabajaron arduamente toda la mañana, Faramir les indicaba el lugar donde debía ser enterrada cada una de las semillas, parecía haber planificado el jardín desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
  
Cuando el sol llegó al cenit les dieron alcance Anleth y otras dos jóvenes, llevando consigo canastos con comida, extendieron una manta sobre el pasto y sacaron de las canastas unos recipientes repletos de suculentos manjares, se sentaron sobre la manta y comieron y bebieron mientras conversaban sobre temas variados. Al terminar de alimentarse, las jóvenes se retiraron con las canastas vacías y Bergil se regresó con ellas a la ciudad, quedándose únicamente Faramir y Éowyn en el jardín.  
  
Ya habían sembrado casi todas las semillas, excepto las de una planta, la que Faramir había enviado traer desde Dol Amroth, observaba el recipiente detenidamente, lo examinaba con una mirada impregnada en melancolía.  
  
¿Qué os entristece mi Señor? –preguntó Éowyn preocupada, al ver el semblante de su esposo.  
  
Pedí estas semillas a mi pariente, el príncipe Imrahil, son de la planta de Mir, el lirio predilecto de mi madre –respondió Faramir con tristeza. 


	7. Recuerdos de Findullas

Ahora Éowyn conocía el motivo de la tristeza de su esposo, se aproximó a él y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de Faramir- si pudiese hacer algo para alegrar el corazón de mi señor, lo haría sin dudar –dijo la joven.  
  
Faramir la rodeó con sus brazos- ya lo estáis haciendo –susurró mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su esposa y sonreía.  
  
Quisiera escuchar algo sobre vuestra madre –manifestó Éowyn aún envuelta en el abrazo de Faramir.  
  
Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de ella –confesó el joven Senescal mirando hacia el horizonte- murió cuando yo era aún muy pequeño: aún así tengo algo en mi memoria- Éowyn lo escuchaba con gran interés, pendiente de cada palabra.  
  
Mi madre era la dama más elegante y hermosa en toda la ciudad –relató Faramir- mi padre la amaba con locura y trataba de complacerla siempre, pero al crecer la sombra del señor oscuro, el tiempo que mi padre dedicaba a su familia era limitado- explicó con tristeza- mi hermano Boromir, al ser mayor, era preparado ya en el arte de la guerra, así que estaba la mayoría del tiempo con mi padre, así que mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos con ellos poco tiempo en el día. Nosotros siempre estábamos juntos- Éowyn podía sentir, por el tono de voz de Faramir, que esos habían sido los momentos más dichosos en su vida mientras estuvo en Minas Tirith.  
  
Fue ella quien despertó en mi la necesidad de conocer sobre nuestra historia, la historia de Númenor, fue ella quien me ilustró en los antiguos manuscritos y en las leyendas y canciones del pasado, mientras que mi hermano era ilustrado por mi padre. Nosotros, mi madre y yo, distribuíamos nuestro día entre lecturas y observar a los ciudadanos, aprender de ellos –comentó entre risas- mi madre tuvo especial cuidado en cultivar en mi la habilidad para ver a la distancia los pensamientos ajenos, descifrar los engaños en las palabras –guardó silencio un momento, luego añadió- también la valentía, la sabiduría, la hidalguía... pero sobre todo la bondad.  
  
Una mañana, de esas pocas que aún aguardo en mis recuerdos, mi madre recibió la visita de un pariente, el príncipe Imrahil de Dol Amroth, traía consigo un saco con semillas, recuerdo claramente el rostro de mi madre, que brillaba de alegría, estaba tan feliz que no dejaba de sonreír –Faramir cerró los ojos, seguramente tratando de recordar el rostro que su madre tuvo en ese entonces, sonrió y prosiguió con su relato- cuando el príncipe Imrahil se retiró, mi madre decidió sembrar las semillas en el jardín que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad, yo le ayudaba. Curiosamente el clima atacó severamente en ese entonces y todas sus plantas murieron a costa de las incesantes tormentas que nos azotaban, únicamente una planta de Mir sobrevivió a desviste de las lluvias, pronto nos dio un lirio, cuando lo vi por primera vez comprendí el porqué ese lirio era la flor predilecta de mi madre –Faramir volteó su rostro hacia Éowyn y sonrió- Por supuesto que no voy a revelaros cuál es la apariencia del lirio: será un obsequio –anunció, pero antes de que Éowyn prorrumpiera en alegatos, continuó narrando.  
  
Fue justo en esas épocas cuando mi madre padeció el mal que poco tiempo después consumió su vida –la mirada de Faramir se tornó sombría y extremadamente triste- mi padre mandó traer varios curadores para sanar a mi madre, pero ninguno parecía saber el remedio a su mal: él y Boromir entendían muy bien lo que esto significaba, pero yo aún no, era muy joven. Una mañana extremadamente fría rogué a mi madre que me acompañara al jardín, seguramente ella se sentía desfallecer, pero por complacerme me acompañó, aunque los curadores le habían prohibido levantarse de su lecho, yo no lo sabía –bajó la vista hacia el suelo- estuvimos largo tiempo en los jardines, recibiendo el templado viento, mi madre observó por última vez el lirio que tanto amaba. Cuando volvimos al castillo, mi madre recayó enormemente, a partir de entonces y como castigo a mi insensatez se me permitió visitarla en su aposento únicamente un momento al día, junto a mi hermano –guardó silencio un breve momento- nunca tuve castigo más severo que ese... jamás se me había separado tanto tiempo de su lado, desde el alba hasta el anochecer estaba acostumbrado a estar con ella. Pocos días después su vida se extinguió, murió en la flor de la juventud.  
  
Éowyn estaba extremadamente conmovida con el relato de su esposo, éste prosiguió- Cuando mi madre murió, fue tanta mi ira que descargué todo mi dolor en el jardín, en lo poco que quedaba de él, destruyéndolo por completo, incluyendo al lirio. Por su parte, mi padre ahora se encargaba de ilustrarme sobre las leyendas de nuestros antepasados y se encargaba también de cargarme con las tareas que mi madre tanto me había evitado –Faramir suspiró- y bien, este lirio me recuerda a mi madre; no lo he vuelto a ver desde que ella y yo lo cultivamos en ese desaparecido jardín, por eso deseo con todas mis fuerzas que crezca aquí, cerca de nosotros –sonrió y volteó su vista hacia Éowyn, luego se puso de pie y le extendió ambas manos a su esposa para apoyarla a ponerse de pie.  
  
No conocemos ese lirio en La Marca –explicó Éowyn- ¿cómo es? –preguntó mientras aceptaba la ayuda de su esposo y se ponía de pie también.  
  
Mis palabras no son suficientes para expresar su belleza –respondió Faramir- pronto lo verás –añadió- pero aunque es un lirio hermoso –miró fijamente a Éowyn- no hay belleza alguna en Arda que os iguale –confesó mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a la joven y la besaba a la luz del sol.  
  
Éowyn observaba detenidamente el lirio: su pétalo era fino y delicado; su hermoso color sobresalía entre los colores del jardín: que eran bellos y diversos; su perfil: salvaje y elegante por igual, opacaba todo a su alrededor; la Dama no había visto algo parecido, y Faramir le había dicho que ella era más hermosa aún. Aunque las palabras de su esposo la habían halagado en sobremanera, no habían entendido su magnitud en ese entonces, sino hasta ahora, que podía apreciar la belleza del lirio en toda su plenitud, hasta el nombre era acertado. Éowyn sonrió plenamente.  
  
Hemos terminado –dijo Faramir cubriendo de tierra un último agujero; luego se pasó la mano derecha en la frente para apartar un mechón de su cabello que le afectaba la visión, pero al hacerlo, dejó un rastro de barro.  
  
Éowyn rió feliz al verlo y mientras Faramir terminaba de darle los últimos retoques al jardín, ella se dirigió al arroyo y mojó un paño, luego se aproximó a su esposo y con el paño le empezó a retirar el barro del rostro, no había terminado aún cuando Faramir la tomó en brazos y empezó a girar sin liberarla.  
  
¡Basta! –gritaba Éowyn entre risas- nos caeremos –explicaba mientras miraba el rostro sonriente de su esposo.  
  
Pues os protegeré en la caída si es que hemos de caer –dijo dulcemente Faramir mientras sostenía aún a la joven entre brazos.  
  
Éowyn rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo- Soy la mujer más feliz que camina sobre Arda, porque mi señor Faramir ha logrado que la primavera llegue a mi corazón  
  
Faramir liberó a su esposa y la miró tiernamente- os amo más que a mi propia vida Éowyn –susurró cálidamente mientras abrazaba a la joven.  
  
Éowyn cerró sus ojos y se rodeó a sí misma en un fuerte abrazo, tratando de recordar la calidez y ternura que sentía al estar protegida por los fuertes abrazos de su esposo.  
  
Bergil la miraba con tristeza, ver melancólica a la Dama le estrujaba el corazón, levantó la vista hacia el cielo y rogó a Valar porque el príncipe Faramir regresara pronto, Éowyn no soportaría por mucho tiempo el embiste de la soledad que le acarreaba estar separada de su esposo.  
  
Estuvieron en los jardines largo tiempo, hasta que el sol desapareció en el horizonte, fue hasta entonces cuando regresaron a la ciudad.  
  
Os acompañaré a vuestro hogar –dijo Éowyn a Bergil mientras cruzaban las murallas- tengo que hablar con vuestro padre –añadió mientras miraba al frente. 


	8. Víspera de Tormenta

Fecha: Lunes 24 de mayo de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 8  
  
Notas de la Autora: Bueno, qué puedo decir de este capítulo... únicamente que lo he escrito el miércoles 19 junto con el capítulo No. 9, y que estuve esperando tener inspiración para componerlo... saben, esta etapa de mi fic la escribí (sin mentir) de cinco formas distintas, esta fue al final la que más me agradó (las otras cuatro no tenían ni pié ni cabeza), traté de hacerla lo más real posible, ha representado un reto total (Y.Y) pero acá está, únicamente espero sus críticas... En conclusión, me costó escribirlo... tanto que me dormí a las tres horas del jueves (no podía detenerme) y no sé si al final llegué a mis expectativas o me quedé en el camino... ustedes dirán.  
  
Esperen, esperen... esperen... aún falta la canción que me inspiró...  
  
Aquí les va:  
  
"Here without you" from "Three Doors Down"  
  
A hundred days have made me older / Since the last time that I saw your pretty face / A thousand lies have made me colder / And I don't think I can look at this the same / But All the miles that separate / Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face / I'm here without you baby / But you're still on my lonely mind / I think about you baby / and I dream about you all the time / I'm here without you baby / but you're still with me in my dreams / And tonight / there's only you and me / The miles just keep rollin' / As the people leave their way to say hello / I've heard this life is overrated / But I hope that it gets better as we go / oh yeah, yeah / I'm here without you baby / But you're still on my lonely mind / I think about you baby / and I dream about you all the time / I'm here without you baby / but you're still with me in my dreams / and tonight, there's only you and me / everything I know / and anywhere I go / it gets hard but it won't take away my love / and when the last one falls / when it's all said and done / it gets hard, but it won't take away my love / I'm here without you baby / but you're still on my lonely mind / I think about you baby / and I dream about you all the time / I'm here without you baby / but you're still with me in my dreams / and tonight, there's only you and me / ohhhhh  
  
Nota: les comento que les coloco estas canciones no por el simple hecho de que hagan más largo el capítulo... las coloco porque dichas canciones me inspiraron en esa parte de la historia... y me gustaría que si tuviesen la oportunidad las escucharan... algunas son en extremo bellas... (suspiro) y bien valdría la pena ser escuchadas mientras leen ;0) je, consejo sano! .::.  
  
Capítulo No. 8  
  
"Víspera de Tormenta"  
  
La noche se cerró rápida y oscura sobre ellos, cuando llegaron a la ciudad, ya unos cirios brillaban dentro de los hogares de los habitantes.  
  
Bergil y Éowyn pronto llegaron con Beregond, éste acariciaba la crin de un hermoso caballo justo en las afueras de su hogar, un semblante sombrío se aferraba en su cara, al verse con compañía intentó relajarse: pero la Dama pudo divisar la sombra de preocupación que aún se albergaba en los ojos del capitán de la Compañía Blanca... ¿o era su imaginación?  
  
Mi señora –dijo Beregond haciendo una profunda reverencia frente a Éowyn- ¿a qué debo el honor de vuestra visita? –preguntó.  
  
Acompañaba al joven Bergil hacia vuestro hogar –respondió la Dama- ha estado en mi compañía todo el día –explicó.  
  
Os agradezco vuestra bondad –acotó Beregond sonriendo.  
  
Éowyn hubiese deseado quedarse y hablar con Beregond el tema que tanto le preocupaba, pero sintió no era aún el momento indicado. La joven volvió su vista hacia el cielo ceniciento- será mejor que vuelva pronto a mi hogar –dijo mientras volvía su miraba nuevamente hacia Beregond- pero vos y yo necesitamos discutir un tema que nos preocupa por igual –añadió seriamente, Beregond asintió- vendré mañana al despuntar el alba –acotó la Dama y emprendió el retorno hacia su hogar en lo alto de la ciudad, Bergil la despedía con ambas manos. Durante su caminar observó los rostros preocupados de varios ciudadanos, mientras le saludaban con respeto a la antigua usanza de Góndor, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en el pecho. Vio a varios centinelas que cambiaban sus posiciones con otros que los llegaban a reemplazar: Faramir había dejado todo bien establecido y los soldados obedecían sus órdenes aunque él no se encontrara presente. Al verlos detenidamente, la joven sonrió ampliamente recordando una vivencia de días atrás: cuando ella vistió como ellos.  
  
.::.  
  
El sol iniciaba aún a iluminar el horizonte, pero la ciudad ya estaba despierta, muchas despedidas se llevaban a cabo en los hogares de muchos soldados. El hogar de los Príncipes no era la excepción.  
  
Faramir tomó con su mano derecha el mentón de Éowyn y ésta levantó el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos grises de su esposo, estaban en las puertas de la casa- Os prometo volver en el menor tiempo posible –acotó el joven Senescal sonriendo, aunque su corazón estaba lejano a sonreír.  
  
La joven tomó con ambas manos el rostro de su esposo- llévame con vos –suplicó y sus ojos empezaron a albergar lágrimas: la despedida estaba siendo mucho más triste de lo que ambos habían imaginado; el corazón del joven Capitán se debatía entre dos situaciones: con todas sus fuerzas deseaba llevar consigo a Éowyn y nunca apartarla de su lado, pero los recientes ataques a viajeros en los bosques y caminos de Ithilien eran un grave peligro y jamás se perdonaría el que por su insensatez su amada esposa cayera herida como muchos otros habían caído. Abrazó fuertemente a la dama- acá estaréis segura y protegida susurró tiernamente.  
  
Éowyn también lo rodeó con sus brazos- no deseo estar ni segura ni protegida –prorrumpió sin contener el llanto- únicamente deseo estar con vos por siempre –añadió sollozando.  
  
El Príncipe de Ithilien sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, se separó del fuerte abrazo y fijó su mirada en el rostro de su esposa, tiernamente limpió las lágrimas que se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven y con todas sus fuerzas intentó sonreír: para darle calma al afligido corazón de Éowyn. Le dio un cálido beso en la frente- debo partir ahora –anunció, la joven lo envolvió en un triste y desesperado abrazo: incapaz de dejarlo partir. Faramir no hizo nada por separarse de los brazos de la Dama: el sentía el mismo dolor que ella, ahora sentía con más fuerza el deseo de llevarla consigo, pero no podía permitirlo- mi Señora, debéis permitirme partir –susurró abatido. Al escuchar sus palabras Éowyn lo liberó y con un último cálido y desconsolado beso: se despidieron. Faramir aún tenía que dar instrucciones a Beregond, quien lo esperaba en las puertas de la ciudad.  
  
Sollozando aún, Éowyn contempló como el joven Senescal montaba un hermoso caballo blanco, regalo del señor Éomer, Rey de Rohan y su hermano. Vio a su esposo descender la calle mientras se dirigía a las murallas de la ciudad- No he de quedarme y veros partir mi Señor –manifestó para sí la Dama y con premura se dirigió a su alcoba mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con ambas manos. En la cámara le esperaba Anleth con un atavío extraño entre brazos; la joven miró preocupada entrar a Éowyn- el tiempo apremia joven Anleth –denunció la Dama Blanca y la criada asintió y ayudó a su señora a vestirse con el nuevo atavío.  
  
Poco tiempo había transcurrido, cuando la Dama Blanca estaba ya vestida con los ropajes que le entregó Anleth- os talla perfectamente –enunció la joven mientras sostenía en brazos aún un yelmo y observaba a Éowyn dar los últimos ajustes a su vestimenta- mi señor Faramir eligió ayer a los soldados que han de acompañarlo –explicó- ¿cómo vais a formar parte de su guarnición mi Señora? –preguntó confundida.  
  
Éowyn tomó asiento en un sillón bellamente tallado y habló- mi señor sabe ver a la distancia: nada escapa a su escrutadora mirada –explicó la Dama, Anleth asintía frente a ella- es extremadamente difícil engañarlo y no pienso correr tal riesgo, sería inútil: no pienso viajar con él, sino como su sombra, sólo así lograré mi cometido –acotó sonriente- saldré luego de que mi señor y su guarnición lo hagan –añadió.  
  
Tras un momento de silencio, la criada habló- vuestro plan es brillante mi Señora –manifestó Anleth- pero temo el que mi Príncipe descubra que vos lo seguís y os confunda con un enemigo y os hiera pensando en vos como un orco –agregó preocupada, se acercó a Éowyn y se postró frente a ella- quedaros mi Señora: quedaros en Emyn Arnen conmigo –le suplicó.  
  
La Dama no se había percatado sino hasta ese entonces del gran cariño que la joven criada le profesaba: cariñosamente tomó con su mano derecha el rostro de Anleth- Habéis olvidado que aún recorre por mis venas la sangre de una doncella guerrera de Rohan –dijo- se cuidar de mi misma –añadió sonriente- has de comprender mis sentimientos en días futuros –acotó mientras se ponía de pie, Anleth le imitaba y aún con una sombra de preocupación reflejada en el rostro, le entregaba el yelmo a Éowyn. La Dama Blanca escondió sus dorados cabellos entre el yelmo y se dispuso a abandonar la cámara, pero justo cuando cruzaba la puerta se sintió abatida por un nuevo desfallecimiento y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al arco de entrada: Anleth corrió hacia ella y la sujetó. Éowyn no perdió el conocimiento, pero estaba pálida: había olvidado por completo que iba a ser madre y que debía cuidar de sí misma con más empeño.  
  
¿mi señora Éowyn? –preguntó la joven criada con preocupación.  
  
.::.  
  
Éowyn se llevó instintivamente la mano izquierda al vientre, volvió su vista al cielo, la tormenta estaba por abatir Emyn Arnen: apresuró el paso y pronto estuvo frente a la casa de los Príncipes de Ithilien: su hogar. Dos centinelas le abrieron las enormes puertas de cedro finamente tallado con hermosas figuras de cascadas y plantas de distintos tipos. Ya dentro una criada la recibió con una sonrisa- ¿deseáis que os prepare algo para alimentaros mi Señora? –preguntó la joven a Éowyn.  
  
Os lo agradezco, pero ya he cenado –se excusó la Dama, y tras despedirse de la criada, se encaminó a su alcoba. El día había transcurrido tan pronto a diferencia de los anteriores: aunque el apetito parecía haberla abandonado por completo, únicamente había tomado el desayuno. Cerró la puerta tras ella al ingresar a su cámara y se aproximó a la ventana y contempló el horizonte: a lo lejos el cielo relampagueaba- ¿dónde estará ahora? –se preguntó a sí misma, bajó la vista hacia su vientre y colocó allí ambas manos, como movida por un sentimiento hasta ahora desconocido habló por primera vez a ese ser que crecía en su interior- ¿creéis que piensa en nosotros? –preguntó mientras sonreía dulcemente, aguardo un momento y luego habló nuevamente- tenéis razón: nos extraña tanto como nosotros a él. Aunque no sabe nada aún de vuestra existencia ya os espera ansioso –dijo la Dama sonriendo aún, volvió su vista nuevamente hacia el horizonte y la preocupación se reflejó nuevamente en su cara, la tristeza le ensombreció el rostro pálido- ¿qué habría pasado si esa mañana... –volteó su vista hacia la entrada de la habitación.  
  
.::.  
  
Sólo he decaído un momento –respondió la Dama a Anleth y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que tenía en ese momento: se logró incorporar nuevamente- debo ir a las caballerizas y esperar a la partida de mi Señor para luego seguir su mismo sendero –explicó casi sin aliento.  
  
Os acompañaré –dijo la joven criada- no me perdonaría si mi Señora vuelve a sufrir otro desfallecimiento y yo no estoy a su lado- explicó preocupada.  
  
En verdad os lo agradezco, joven Anleth, pero debo hacer esto sola. Y tampoco puedo permitir que mi Señor Faramir os mire y sospeche–denunció Éowyn y sin esperar la respuesta de la criada se encaminó hacia las murallas de la ciudad, en donde se encontraban las caballerizas: nadie pareció percatarse de su paso por la ciudad. Los ciudadanos estaban en la plaza central despidiendo aún a la guarnición que se dirigiría a Minas Tirith acompañando al Príncipe Faramir. Por tal motivo la Dama Blanca pasó desapercibida: más aún al vestir y caminar como un soldado.  
  
Para su sorpresa y asombro no había nadie en las caballerizas: ni centinelas alrededor, ni palafreneros cuidando a los caballos- por Eru, el Valar me acompaña –pensó la Dama y se adentró con premura y sigilo: pero justo cuando cruzaba la entrada una persona escondida entre las sombras de las caballerizas salió tras ella y la tomó de la mano izquierda y detuvo su andar. Éowyn intentó defenderse con la espada que ceñía de la agresión a la que estaba siendo sometida, pero el extraño fue más rápido en movimientos y la detuvo justo cuando la Dama desenvainaba el arma. Con un hábil movimiento, la joven logró liberarse de las fuertes manos que la sujetaban y dio media vuelta para enfrentar a su atacante y verle el rostro.  
  
.::. Nota: espero sus críticas... y comentarios ;0) Estoy trabajando en un nuevo agradecimiento por sus reviews... es que me gusta responderlos uno a uno... je, quizá pronto lo tenga listo y lo agregue a un capítulo. Pero mientras eso ocurre, les doy las gracias generales a todas y cada una de ustedes que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, muchísimas gracias! 


	9. ¿Sueño o Premonición?

Fecha: Lunes 31 de mayo de 2004  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 9  
  
Notas de la Autora: Heme acá... tratando de arreglar aún el capítulo No. 10... aún no me convence... definitivamente creo necesitar más tiempo para mejorarlo, hay algo allí que aún no me convence, bueno, cuando ese "algo" desaparezca seré feliz... Misión: encontrar ese "algo" y borrarlo de este capítulo... jejeje... Ya, ya, ya... regresando a la tierra... les dejo el capítulo 9, uno de los más difíciles de escribir.. Ufff... espero que les guste... ya que me llevó muchísimo más tiempo del que tenía en mis planes originales, tanto que necesité ayuda... Sin contar que la versión final nada tiene que ver con la versión que escribí junto al capítulo NO. 8...TT.TT pero mejor así, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una definitivamente. Recuerden que toda crítica es bienvenida ;0)  
  
¡¡Contra!! Me vuelvo a olvidar de colocar la canción que me inspiró... ya la había colocado en el primer capítulo de mi FF... pero es en este cuando realmente se aplica... Y.Y... solo imagínense un momento en el lugar de Éowyn... yo me moriría allí mismo!!!!  
  
Aquí les va:  
  
"My Last Breathe" from "Evanescence"  
  
Hold on to me love / You know I can't stay long / All I wanted to say was I love you, / And I'm not afraid Ahhhh / Can you hear me? / Can you feel me in your arms? / Holding my last breathe / Safe inside myself, / Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptured light, / It ends here tonight / I miss the winter / A world of fragile things / Look for me in the white forest, / Hiding in a hollowed tree come find me / I know you hear me / I can taste it in your tears / Holding my last breathe / Safe inside myself, / Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptured light, / It ends here tonight / Closing your eyes to disappear / You pray your / dreams will leave you here / But still you wake and know the truth / No one's there! / Safe inside / Say goodnight / Don't be afraid / Calling me / Calling me / As you fade to black / Say goodnight / Holding my last breathe don't be afraid / Safe inside myself calling me / Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptured light / It ends here tonight / Holding my last breathe / Safe inside myself, / Are all my thoughts of you / Sweet raptures light, / It ends here tonight / Holding my last breathe  
  
Nota: Bueno, se aplica al sueño... jijiji... =0) Ah por cierto... en dos capítulos se termina mi Fan Fiction.... espero que les haya gustado ;0)  
  
.::..::..::..::..::  
  
Capítulo No. 9  
  
"Sueño o ¿Premonición?"  
  
El desconocido rodeó con sus brazos a la Dama- Os estaba esperando –dijo dulcemente.  
  
Éowyn se estremeció y reconoció la voz de su amado esposo- Faramir –susurró y también lo rodeó con sus brazos, ambos sentían como si hubiesen estado separados largo tiempo, mas éste en realidad había sido escaso- ¿Cómo os habéis enterado de mis planes? –preguntó la Dama completamente confundida y sin separarse del cálido abrazo.  
  
El joven Senescal se separó un poco de ella y habló- Vuestros ojos me lo han confesado mientras nos despedíamos al alba –dijo mientras recorría con una tierna mirada el rostro de su esposa, pendiente de cada aspecto: queriendo guardar su imagen en la mente mientras estaba lejos.  
  
..::..::..::..::..  
  
La joven sonrió: estaba ya recostada en su lecho, aún recorría con ambas manos su vientre- No puede ser engañado –susurró para sí mientras se acomodaba y lanzaba una última mirada melancólica a la ventana: la lluvia había empezado a caer y la temperatura en el ambiente comenzó a descender. Cerró los ojos.  
  
..::..::..::..::..  
  
De modo que yo misma os he revelado lo que tanto intenté ocultaros –dijo Éowyn incrédula y se separó un poco de Faramir, éste rió. La Dama retiró el yelmo de su cabeza y lo arrojó al suelo.  
  
He de confesaros, mi Señora, que no has sido la única que ha intentado acompañarme sin mi consentimiento: muchos hombres en la Compañía Blanca lo intentaron y os aseguro que aún descubriré a otros más –dijo Faramir sonriendo, se aproximó a Éowyn, la tomó en brazos y la besó tiernamente. El sol estaba ya en el cénit, la hora que habían decidido para la partida. Ambos escucharon un cuerno a la distancia- Debo partir –susurró el joven Senescal mientras se separaba de la Dama: el momento más difícil para ambos había llegado. Tomó las manos de Éowyn y las besó, luego la miró largamente y sin pestañear. Los ojos grises de la Dama albergaban ya unas lágrimas- Escuchadme –dijo- os necesito en Emyn Arnen, cuidad de la ciudad en mi ausencia –dos lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Éowyn.  
  
Beregond podría cuidar de Emyn Arnen –propuso la joven: dispuesta a no dejar partir a su amado. Faramir negaba con la cabeza- no me necesitarán.  
  
Desconozco qué peligros enfrentaremos –dijo Faramir- pero os aseguro que nunca permitiría que vos los sufrieras: nunca me lo perdonaría.  
  
Soy tan diestra en batalla como el mejor de vuestro soldados –reprochó Éowyn- mi Señor olvida que me crié entre hombres de guerra.  
  
Faramir soltó las manos de la Dama y las besó- nunca lo olvido –dijo con una sonrisa- pero por esa misma capacidad os necesito al frente de Emyn Arnen. Tanto vos como la ciudad estarán protegidas si vos permaneces aquí. Si mi Señora nos acompaña temeré por su seguridad y la de Emyn Arnen, estoy contando con vos para esto- el cuerno volvió a escucharse, Faramir se inclinó y besó la frente de la Dama- debo partir –susurró y se dispuso a retirarse pero al dar el primer paso sintió que Éowyn aún se aferraba a su mano derecha, lo tenía sujeto con ambas manos.  
  
Faramir ya no sabía qué decir o hacer, él mismo no quería irse sin ella: pero para su sorpresa al ver a Éowyn, la Dama sonreía- Si mi Señor me dice que necesita de mi en la ciudad y que él volverá pronto, he de esperar su retorno y lo esperaré ansiosa –dijo sollozando, aún hacía lo posible por sonreír: aunque las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas- llevad esto con vos –susurró mientras le extendía a su esposo una daga bellamente grabada con figuras de caballos a galope- ha estado en mi familia desde antaño –explicó con voz orgullosa. Por tercera vez volvió a escuchar el cuerno.  
  
El joven Senescal tomó la daga de las pálidas manos de Éowyn y la examinó rápidamente: no podía ocultarse que dicha daga había sido creada por las manos de hábiles artífices: los contornos de los caballos grabados eran perfectos: se notaba hasta el más pequeño detalle y un rubí brillaba en la empuñadura. La colocó junto a las espada que ceñía. Tomó en brazos a la Dama y la besó nuevamente- os prometo volver pronto –dijo al separarse de Éowyn y tomándola de las manos se encaminaron fuera de las caballerizas. Ni a él ni a la Dama les importó que los ciudadanos vieran a Éowyn vestida como un soldado: aunque triste y destrozada hacía lo posible por sonreír.  
  
Y allí, en las murallas, la Dama vio cómo muchas esposas, madres e hijos se despedían de los soldados que acompañarían al señor Faramir, todos vestidos de blanco. Su esposo vestía completamente de blanco al igual que ellos, vestía también un manto del mismo color sujeto al cuello por un broche de oro en forma de cabeza de caballo que centelleaba intensamente al sol.  
  
Os dejo todo a vuestro cargo –dijo Faramir, se inclinó y le dio un último beso a Éowyn en la frente- Prometo volver pronto – dijo y luego montó su caballo y encabezando la guarnición salió de Emyn Arnen.  
  
Y yo os esperaré ansiosa –dijo Éowyn mientras observaba cómo se alejaba ese ser que tanto amaba, sin saber si volvería a verlo porque algo en su corazón le indicaba que tenía que temer.  
  
..::..::..::..::..  
  
Seis días hace de su partida- susurró Éowyn, se acomodó las mantas y se quedó dormida: en la noche profunda tuvo un sueño sin luz, el mismo que había estado atormentándola desde hacía muchas noches. El fragor de combate resonaba en el bosque, tintineo de acero contra acero, choque metálico de espadas. Y ella, la Dama Blanca de Ithilien, viendo aterrada la batalla, viendo con horror como uno a uno los hombres caían abatidos, se abría paso entre los orcos y hombres caídos en batalla y encontraba a Faramir gravemente herido.  
  
¡No! –gritó la joven sollozando y su grito resonó por toda la alcoba, los fuertes truenos afuera no lograban aterrarla tanto como el sueño que todas las noches la perturbaba- otra vez –susurró mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su pálido rostro, bajó de su blando lecho y notó que todo su cuerpo temblaba- seis días –dijo- seis noches con el mismo temor –se llevó ambos manos al rostro mientras las lágrimas aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas y con completa decisión se vistió con un abrigo y salió: necesitaba caminar, pensar.  
  
La lluvia caía intensamente y Éowyn estaba completamente mojada al apenas haber dado unos pasos fuera de su hogar, los relámpagos le iluminaban el rostro preocupado y sombrío. Era poco más de la medianoche: sólo unos soldados que estaban apostados en ciertos puntos de la ciudad montando guardia se percataron de su presencia y la reconocieron, más no se atrevieron a interrumpir su andar: vieron en su rostro sus ojos graves y profundamente pensativos.  
  
No había tenido un rumbo determinado para su caminar, pero pronto se encontró en las murallas de la ciudad. A cada lado de las puertas se habían construido unas pequeñas torres, en cuyas cimas habían puestos de guardia. En cada puesto siempre habían dos soldados, pendientes de los viajeros que llegaban a la ciudad por la noche. También estaban acompañados por campanas, cuya misión era dar aviso a los demás soldados de un eventual ataque o de una visita inesperada.  
  
En la torre derecha un soldado se percató de la presencia de la Dama y bajó inmediatamente a recibirla- Mi Señora Éowyn ¿qué hacéis aquí a esta hora y completamente bañada por la lluvia? –preguntó el joven y al ver el estado de la Dama, inmediatamente se quitó su manto y cubrió a la joven con él.  
  
Beregond, algo oscuro ocurre –respondió Éowyn al reconocer el rostro del Capitán de la Compañía Blanca. Tuvo que subir el tono de su voz porque los truenos no dejaban escuchar su respuesta- ya son seis días y no tenemos noticias –bajó el rostro- algo oscuro ocurre –repitió.  
  
Beregond le miraba preocupado, él también sentía lo mismo que ella y tenía el presentimiento que la Dama no andaba tan equivocada en sus suposiciones: seis días era ya mucho tiempo y más aún sin un mensajero que anunciara un posible atraso en Minas Tirith. Había planificado salir por la mañana con un grupo de soldados hacia Minas Tirith y cerciorarse que todo estaba en orden y que el Príncipe Faramir estuviese bien, quizá se había atrasado con el Rey Elessar, sin embargo toda la ciudad estaba ya más que preocupada, hasta rumores de un posible ataque a la guarnición rondaban entre los ciudadanos.  
  
Os acompañaré a vuestro hogar –dijo Beregond- mañana al alba partiré hacia Minas Tirith y os traeré buenas nuevas –Éowyn lo miraba con agradecimiento, esa decisión le había reconfortado un poco.  
  
Justo cuando empezaban a dirigirse hacia el hogar de la Dama en lo alto de la Ciudad, un soldado bajó de la torre- Capitán Beregond –dijo el soldado y ambos: Éowyn y Beregond voltearon a verlo- alguien se aproxima ¿abrimos las puertas de la ciudad?  
  
¿Es la guarnición de mi Señor Faramir? –preguntó Éowyn con inquietud.  
  
No mi Señora –respondió el soldado- es un jinete.  
  
Beregond subió inmediatamente a la torre y observó al desconocido, cuando éste se aproximó lo reconoció inmediatamente- abrid las puertas –ordenó y bajó a recibirlo. Éowyn se aproximó a Beregond cuando éste bajó de la torre, pero al verle el rostro al Capitán notó que algo no estaba bien.  
  
Las puertas fueron abiertas con la ayuda de los soldados y un jinete entró completamente mojado por la lluvia, casi no podía sostenerse al caballo, un rayo iluminó al desconocido y todos los presentes pudieron ver que estaba gravemente herido: una flecha relucía en su costado izquierdo.  
  
¿Qué os ha ocurrido? –preguntó Éowyn aterrada mientras observaba cuando Beregond ayudaba a desmontar del caballo al soldado- ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
  
Emboscada –fue lo único que dijo el soldado. Las heridas de espadas y flechas eran tales que su cuerpo no podía contenerlas: se desplomó en los brazos de Beregond.  
  
El Capitán lo examinó detenidamente- estas son heridas causadas por armas de orcos –dijo preocupado y recostó al soldado en el suelo- ha fallecido –confirmó mientras se ponía de pie y observó cómo las gruesas gotas de lluvia le lavaban la sangre que tenía aún en sus manos.  
  
Era Dulung –explicó un soldado aterrado al lado de Éowyn- partió con la guarnición del Señor Faramir.  
  
..::..::..::..::..  
  
Nota: ¿no pensaron que hablaba en serio cuando dije que en dos capítulos se termina mi Fan Fiction? ¿o si? Jejeje, ¡¡eran bromas!! Les molestaré largo tiempo aún, bueno, según mis cálculos faltan como 15 capítulos: Mi versión de Las Casas de Curación, todo según los recuerdos de Faramir, Un recuerdo cuando Faramir y Boromir eran niños (Faramir de 4 y Boromir de 9), unos que otros recuerditos por allí, y por supuesto el desenlace. Ah, por cierto, me voy a durar un poco más en actualizar en esta ocasión (necesito terminarme los libros de ESDLA) calculo que mi próxima actualización será hasta el lunes 14 de junio aproximadamente (es muy probable que sea antes, como el lunes 7 o en esa semana).  
  
..::..::..::..::..  
  
Les dejo las respuestas a reviews... quizá me extiendo un poco... pero para mi es muy importante responder review a review. Saludos!!  
  
Respuesta a Reviews: Esto lo tenía pendiente desde hace tiempito... ¬¬' si no lo hago ahora... luego no podré... buuuaaaaa... mis exámenes me empiezan a limitar el tiempo.... TT.TT  
  
Empecemos... En general les doy las gracias nuevamente a todas y cada una de ustedes por sus reviews... cada vez que los leo me cargo de energías para seguir escribiendo mi FF... sus comentarios son muy, muy importantes para mi. Y si tienen críticas que hacerme... no duden en ponerlas... ya sea vía review o vía mail, mi dirección es esta: fdfhlmhotmail.com ya saben que son bienvenidas... y si me quieren agregar a su msn (si tienen)... créanme que no habrá persona más feliz que yo!!! Siempre me ha gustado tener muchas, muchas amistades!!! ;0) Ahora me paso a responder cada uno de sus reviews por individual...  
  
Allison Black: Review cap 6: No entiendo en verdad porqué nunca te habían contestado un review... hay que agradecer que aparte de que una persona se haya tomado cierto tiempo para leer un FF se tomen más tiempo aún para dejarte un review... eso es lo que yo pienso... así que no te debe extrañar eso, como te dije antes: tus reviews me han hecho muy, muy feliz!! Cada vez que leo un review casi brinco de la felicidad de que el capítulo en cuestión haya sido aceptado... jejeje. Te aclaro que no dibujo bien, hago mi intento eso sí... pero creo que mis dibujos son lo peor de lo peor... hasta creo que mis primitos de 5 años dibujan mejor que yo Y.Y jijiji. Muchísimas gracias por considerarte una lectora frecuente de mi fic... eso es mucho más de lo que merezco, en verdad te lo agradezco infinitamente. ") me estoy leyendo tu Fic ahorita... va interesante... cuando nos volvamos a encontrar en el chat te comento personalmente qué me ha parecido todo... ¿vale? Review cap 7: Que bien que te encantó ese Capítulo... WEEE... con respecto a Beregond... tsk, tsk, tsk... me reservo el comentario... jejeje... pero te aseguro que las cosas se pondrán muy, muy tristes... empezando por el capítulo no. 9. Review cap 8: Jejeje... no te echaré a perder la sorpresa... aunque seguro aciertas en tus sospechas ;0) trato de actualizar cada lunes... y quizá antes, pero el tiempo se me está agotando Y.Y empiezo pruebas prontito... sniff... risas y más risas no soy lo suficientemente cruel y despiadada en ese cap... pero quizá en los siguientes te doy la razón ;0) sigue en pie lo que hablamos en el chat con respecto al futuro de mi fic... jijiji...  
  
Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel: Review cap 7:Hola!! Perdón... ¡¡¡Aiya!!! Jejeje... muchísimas gracias por animarte a dejarme un review... no sabes la gran sonrisota que tuve durante mucho tiempo luego de leer tu primer review... Muchísimas gracias por tus super felicitaciones y por considerarlo lindo... sonrisa gigante ESTOY COMPLETA Y ABSOLUTAMENTE DE ACUERDO CONTIGO: FARAMIR ES DELICIOSAMENTE TIERNO... qué envidia le tengo a Éowyn!! Gracias por esperar mis próximos capítulos.. ;0) espero no decepcionarte!! Review cap 8: Aiya nuevamente!! Oh si... estoy de acuerdo nuevamente contigo... esa es una hermosísima canción... muy triste eso sí, pero hermosa!! Yo también haría eso y más por Fara... de yo ser Éowyn no lo suelto del abrazo!! Que me lleve y me lleve!! Jajaja... te juro que cuando leí tu review me picaron mis manitas por subir en el acto el capítulo No. 9... para saber si te gustaría o no... jejeje... pero me abstuve porque tenía que componer algunas cosillas más... ¿te dejé pensando? Wow!! Genial!! Esa era la intención ;0) jejeje... como dijo Allison: soy cruel y despiadada... jejeje... casi me pongo a llorar de la felicidad cuando leí eso de que me consideraras estupenda... Y.Y en verdad eso te lo agradezco, no me considero así... siento que aún me falta muchísimo, muchísimo por mejorar en mi Fic... pero no pude evitar sonreír mucho tiempo al leer tu review, tenía miedito de que ese capítulo fuera un fracaso... pero gracias a ti se me despejaron las dudas ;0) Espero que mi siguiente capítulo sea de tu agrado y que no te decepcione... GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR SEGUIR MI FIC!!  
  
Enelya Seregon: Review cap 5: ¡¡Aiya!! Me alegro que te haya gustado ese cap, muchísimas grax por leerlo!! Yo también espero encontrarte nuevamente en el msn, pero las veces que me he conectado no te encuentro... Buuaaaaa Y.Y con un poco de suerte y te encuentro esta semana ;0)  
  
Erusel: Review cap 7: ¿te gusto mi fic? GENIAL!! Grax por tu review!! Yo también espero que tu actualices pronto tu fic... mira que me dejaste intrigada con lo último... jejeje... me da mala espina las miradas de Haldir... tsk, tsk, tsk...  
  
Leitharhynn: Review cap 8: definitivamente mi ff no es nada comparado al tuyo, como te dije: me encantó! Aunque dije y repito que es una GRAN pena que fuera tan corto... Y.Y jejeje, mi puntuación es un caso... Ufff... pero que bien que me digas que progreso poco a poco ;0) eso me pone muy, muy feliz!! Y.Y se "supone" que los recuerdos están en letra cursiva... pero no sé porqué razón al subir el cap a la página se pone en letra normal... es más... hasta le agregué asteriscos y demás para que se diferenciaran los recuerdos del tiempo real... pero no se pudo... FF.NET no me quiere!! Y pues ya me he rendido... jejeje... con respecto a Bergil... me imaginé que Éowyn es una chica que puede interactuar perfectamente con un niño... y el Bergil que se encuentra a Pippin es un niño muy llevadero, creí que harían una pareja perfecta ;0) y veo que funcionó... jejeje... el problema es que no sé cómo agregarlo en lo que viene... Y.Y pero ahí me las ingeniaré... grax por querer seguir mi fic... trato de mejorarlo poco a poco... cualquier crítica es más que bienvenida... GRAX!! (y ya sabes que no me molesto si decides agregar el epílogo de Éomer ;0) en tu fic)  
  
...Natadriel...: Review cap 8: ¡¡Aiya!! Grax por tu review!!! Tus felicitaciones me hicieron en extremo feliz!! Y eso de que te ha fascinado mi Fic... Y.Y me dio de todo!! Y que lo consideres de los mejores que has leído... WOW!! Ni me lo esperaba!! Grax!! Jajaja... lo de las canciones... bueno... es que es una manía mía escuchar música a cada momento... y siempre mientras escribo enciendo la radio y me pongo a escuchar música... cuando pasan alguna canción que siento que la letra me podría inspirar en el futuro me voy de volada al teléfono y llamo a la estación, pido el nombre de la canción y el autor, espero unas dos horas y luego la pido nuevamente en la estación y cuando me la pasan la grabo y la escucho atentamente... y si en verdad se aplica pues al día siguiente busco los Lyrics en internet y listo! Por el momento tengo ya 15 títulos... de los cuales en mi FF sólo hay 3 hasta el momento... pero debo confesar que este FF fue originado por la canción "My Last Breathe" de Evanescence (que ves en el cap 1 y nuevamente en el cap 9)... te prometo tratar de actualizar más pronto ;0) cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido!!! Grax nuevamente por tu review!!  
  
That Valeria: Review cap 6: ¿porque no te esperabas el agradecimiento? Insisto en que yo aprecio muchísimo el que se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer mi Fic... y más aún que me dejen un mensajito... en verdad te lo agradezco Vale!!! ¿el primero que lees en español? Wow!! Yo ya me los he leído todos (de Faramir/Éowyn por supuesto)... jejeje... también en inglés (son muy buenos algunos. Antes de mi fic anduve perdida también en el fandom en inglés), Y.Y no he visto aún las versiones extendidas... pero en diciembre las tendré... weeee!! Hay unos FF's de Boromir muy lindos... en español!! Y si traduces algo... AVÍSAME!! Jejeje... y sí... soy perfeccionista en extremo... por eso sigo sin estar conforme con mi Fic... pero ya mejorará ;0) Te escribo pero no me respondes... BUUUAAA!! Y.Y espero que si me respondas prontito... Review cap 7: ¿tanto me tardé en updatear? O.O ni cuenta me di... jeje... bueno sí un poquito... Grax por pensar que soy una buena escritora... sniff... estoy conmovida... muchas gracias!! Con respecto a Boromir... bueno... te comento un adelanto... estoy escribiendo una parte de "recuerdos" de Faramir cuando él y su hermano mayor son aún unos niñitos chiquiticos... por lo que llevo... son unos capítulos muy tiernos... y considero que la ternura es mi fuerte ;0) también he agregado a Denethor... pero el Denethor de los libros... jejeje... espero que te gusten cuando llegue su tiempo de formar parte en mi FF... y espero que me puedas responder los mails prontitos... ¿si? Y que te sientas ya mucho mejor del tobillo y la rodilla ;0) Review cap 8: Me alegro muchísimo que leyeras el capítulo y que te haya gustado... mira que te estuve esperando largo tiempo... hasta pensé que ya no querías seguir leyendo... TT.TT y como ni en mail ni en chat nos vemos... buuuaaaaa... pensé que te me desaparecías... jejeje, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado... y de paso me dices qué te parece mi idea de agregar unos capítulos de recuerdos cuando Faramir y Boromir son niños. ;0) 


	10. Lenta Agonía

* * *

> > **Fecha: Martes 13 de Julio de 2004.  
  
CAPÍTULO NO. 10**  
  
**Notas de la Autora: **Sniff… lo sé, lo sé… me retrasé muchísimo más de lo que debería haberme retrasado (échenle la culpa a Allison Black, ya que fue ella quien me dio la brillante idea de actualizar una vez cada dos meses ¬¬ ¡¡SON BROMAS!!), la verdad no había podido actualizar por muchos motivos, mi computador tiene virus y está más muerto que vivo. 
>> 
>> Mis estudios me están sofocando y mis penas me agobian (Wow… qué poética me he vuelto oO). Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible en esta ocasión… y no se apuren que terminaré prontito, para dedicarme de lleno a un nuevo proyecto. (dos FF's para ser más exacta). 
>> 
>> Así que voy con los reviews del capítulo anterior: 
>> 
>> **Edhelren Ar-Feiniel:** Aiya Osellë!! Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado eso me da ganas de seguir escribiendo!! Ejem… ¿pasarle algo malo a Faramir? No, sólo se fue a dar un paseíto a Mandos… únicamente eso, pero fuera de ello, nada malo. ¿Qué hará Éowyn? Fácil… quedarse viuda… Sniff… XD ¿Para cuándo tu FF? tsk, tsk, tsk… me dejas a la espera… creo que te ganaré con el FF de Ereinion antes de ver el tuyo publicado… ¬¬ 
>> 
>> **Allison Black:** Hola Allison!! Ejem… mejor me voy escondiendo entonces… antes de que un Balrog se me tire encima y termine como barbacoa humana… ¿Al monte del destino? Pero si con el Balrog me basta… bien, a ver si me encuentras… mejor salgo corriendo desde ya Ya voy bastante avanzadita con tu FF… pero aún no lo termino V.V no he tenido mucho tiempito… Sniff… Lo cruel y despiadada no me lo quitan, se me ha pegado con súper wonder ¬¬! 
>> 
>> **…Natadriel…:** Aiya HB!! ¿astuta la intriga? Eso fue una prueba de mi crueldad… jijiji… Yep, tengo planeado que sea extenso, pero al final no sé, mira que la inspiración me abandonó un mes y pedacito . Faramir!!! baba pero qué hombre!! Quien fuera Éowyn!! Espero que te guste este capítulo… sino dime para que tenga más cuidado de ahora en adelante ;0) 
>> 
>> **That Valeria:** Aiya Vale!! qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior! Con jinete muerto y todo ¬¬ Vaya!! Mujer me has distraído mucho más de lo que planeaste al principio con la foto de David… baba Bien, hay unos FF's de Bori en español, pero son contaditos... pero no te apures que quizá algún día yo me haga uno ¬¬ seguro, con lo rápido que actualizo Y en cuanto a la miel derrochada en el capítulo planificado de Fara y Boro chiquititos... jejeje, en eso soy más que experta Hmmm, ten cuidado con tu salud, y sal más a menudo tal hobbit buscando champiñones en el bosque así no te vas a enfermar tan seguido. Yep, estoy escribiendo un mi cuento en , pero con nick diferente. 
>> 
>> **Éowyn-Princess-of-Ithilien:** Aiya ninia linda! Me hace muy, muy feliz que te haya gustado mi FF, espero que no lo estés leyendo por obligación ¿ok? Aprovecho para felicitarte por el tuyo, síguelo prontito. Mique-li!! Bien, por el momento me voy, prometo intentar actualizar prontito… ¬¬! 
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Y pues, como es mi tradición, acá les adjunto la canción que me ha inspirado… Sniff… Sarah se va a un rincón y llora desconsoladamente al recordar la canción
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **PD:** También pueden escuchar el track no. 8 del Soundtrack de Las Dos Torres =º0( (Rayé seguramente el disco… Sniff). Y la canción Everytime de Britney Spears.   

>> 
>> **_Artist: Seether featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence  
Song: Broken_**
>> 
>> _I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore  
  
The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open   
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone  
  
You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **_Capítulo No. 10_**
>> 
>> **_"Lenta Agonía"_**
>> 
>> Éowyn dio unos pasos hacia atrás- ¿emboscada? –susurró aterrada ¿eran sus sueños mensajeros de un futuro sombrío?- no, no puede ser verdad, no puede estar ocurriendo- la presión y el fuerte impacto de la noticia fue tal que la Dama no sintió en qué momento sus fuerzas empezaron a abandonarla, observaba que Beregond se aproximaba a ella a toda prisa y que parecía hablarle, pero Éowyn no escuchaba sus palabras.
>> 
>> Beregond alcanzó a Éowyn en el momento en que la joven caía al suelo, y tomándola suavemente en brazos le miró la cara con grave ansiedad, la lluvia los cubría plenamente- Necesito una guarnición lista para partir- ordenó a los dos soldados que se aproximaron para socorrer a su Señora- y que se encarguen de llevar el cuerpo de Dunlung a su familia –añadió, luego se encaminó hacia el castillo de Emyn Arnen, situado en lo alto de la ciudad, llevando a la Dama Éowyn, inconsciente en sus brazos.
>> 
>> Los soldados que custodiaban las puertas del castillo se apresuraron a abrirlas al ver llegar a su capitán.
>> 
>> ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –inquirió uno de ellos preocupado, mientras el otro iba por las criadas para que se hicieran cargo de su Señora.
>> 
>> Una emboscada de orcos a la guarnición del Señor Faramir –susurró Beregond con aflicción mientras recostaba a Éowyn sobre un elegante y cómodo mueble.
>> 
>> El soldado guardó silencio incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, incapaz de creer que aún existiesen seres como los orcos en épocas de paz, sujetó con fuerza la lanza que portaba, mientras rogaba a los valar por la vida de su Príncipe.
>> 
>> Unos minutos habían transcurrido cuando volvió el otro soldado acompañado de tres doncellas adormitadas, Beregond les solicitó que le mostraran la recámara de la Señora y las tres asintieron, el Capitán volvió a tomar entre brazos a la Dama y se encaminaron hacia la alcoba de los Príncipes, ya allí Beregond recostó a Éowyn y la abrigó.
>> 
>> Debí de haberme quedado y hacerle compañía –susurró una de las tres jóvenes- hubiese evitado que saliera: la lluvia le ha hecho daño –Anleth observaba preocupada como Beregond abrigaba a Éowyn.
>> 
>> Es más grave que la lluvia –dijo el Capitán con tristeza en la voz- la guarnición que partió con el Señor Faramir fue emboscada por Orcos y no tenemos noticias.
>> 
>> ¿Emboscada? –Repitió Anleth con una voz titubeante y miró afligida el rostro de su Señora, mientras las otras dos criadas se llevaban ambas manos al rostro y sollozaban- es lo que ha estado temiendo –añadió entre sollozos mientras se aproximaba al lecho de Éowyn.
>> 
>> Voy a salir con una guarnición hacia el sendero que conduce a Minas Tirith, quizá haya sobrevivientes –añadió Beregond y salió a toda prisa de la alcoba.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Durante las horas que transcurrieron antes del despuntar del alba, la Señora Éowyn llamaba constantemente a Faramir en sueños, Anleth sollozaba al escuchar a su señora y pensar en los difíciles que serían los días venideros… ¿acaso los Valar permitirían que tanto dolor consumiera a Éowyn? ¿Estaría muerto el Señor Faramir?
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Hacía tiempo ya desde que el Capitán Beregond había salido de las murallas de la ciudad con un buen número de soldados. Emyn Arnen había despertado en compañía de un cielo negro y un sol pálido, Nienna estaba entre ellos. Un viento helado recorría la ciudad hacia el noroeste, todos estaban a las expectativas de noticias. Temían por el destino de la guarnición, pero especialmente temían por la vida de su Príncipe, muchos de los habitantes lo habían seguido desde Minas Tirith, porque en verdad lo amaban y se regocijaban por vivir bajo sus sabios mandatos.
>> 
>> Beregond volvió antes de despuntar el alba, tan abatido como los hombres que lo acompañaron, una gran multitud se aproximó a él, ávidos de noticias. Con gran pesar les informó que los orcos habían arremetido de sorpresa y sin piedad, que seguramente nadie habría sobrevivido ya que luego de asesinarlos, habían apilado los cuerpos y los habían consumido por las llamas. Muchas mujeres sollozaron desconsoladas, mientras muchos otros trataban de contener el llanto.
>> 
>> El Capitán de la Compañía Blanca deseaba poder demostrar el dolor que sentía, pero antes debía comunicar la noticia a la Señora Éowyn, necesitaría de todas sus fuerzas para hablarle: para verle a los ojos.
>> 
>> Sin esperar a más, se dirigió hacia el castillo, galopando triste sobre las calles empedradas mientras pensaba en lo cerca que había estado la guarnición de entrar nuevamente a Emyn Arnen, el ataque había sido demasiado cerca. Pronto se encontró frente a las puertas del hogar de los Príncipes de Emyn Arnen, bajó del caballo y se dirigió hacia la recámara donde se encontraba Éowyn, ya había despuntado el alba.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Bergil despertó mientras amanecía aún, bajó a toda prisa de su lecho y se dirigió a la salida, antes tomó unas frutas de una cesta de mimbre, salió hacia el jardín como lo hacía todos los días.
>> 
>> Al salir de su hogar observó que todas las personas tenían el dolor, el pesar y el llanto reflejado en los ojos: le hubiese gustado detenerse y preguntar qué era lo que ocurría, pero tenía que cumplir con su palabra: le había prometido al Príncipe que iba a cuidar del jardín como primera tarea del día, al despuntar el alba, y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.
>> 
>> Pero al llegar al lugar donde apenas el día anterior había estado el jardín, toda sonrisa se borró del rostro del chico: por las incesantes lluvias de la noche anterior, el arroyo había crecido y había cubierto el jardín… llevándose consigo las bellas flores que allí crecían, únicamente el lirio favorito de Finduilas se mantenía aún, al encontrarse en la parte más alta, el arroyo no lo había alcanzado aún.
>> 
>> Armándose únicamente con una rama seca, Bergil se pasó el resto de la mañana y la tarde intentando desviar el arroyo de la única planta que seguía con vida. Ajeno aún de la emboscada y la muerte del Príncipe Faramir. El chico se esmeró en cuidar del lirio, para placer de sus Señores.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Éowyn abrió los ojos al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Anleth, que estaba a su lado, se apresuró a recibir al extraño que llamaba con insistencia, hablaron un momento y luego la joven volvió sollozando al lado de la Dama Blanca.
>> 
>> Éowyn recordaba todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior y silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y se perdieron entre las plumas de la almohada.
>> 
>> Mi Señora –susurró Anleth al percatarse que Éowyn estaba ya conciente- el Capitán Beregond desea hablarle- añadió.
>> 
>> La Dama inmediatamente bajó del lecho y se dirigió hacia las afueras de su alcoba, donde la esperaba Beregond- ¿Qué noticia me traéis del sendero a Minas Tirith? ¿Dónde se encuentra mi Señor Faramir? –le cuestionó sollozando, pero obtuvo como única respuesta una negativa, Beregond no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó el rostro abatido.
>> 
>> Anleth sollozaba, nunca más volvería a ver la luz que brillaba sobre los Príncipes cuando estaban juntos, nunca más escucharía sus risas entre los pasillos; la joven se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y calló el llanto sin poder contener la pena.
>> 
>> Éowyn retrocedió y sin decir palabra alguna entró a su alcoba, cerrando la puerta de roble tras ella.
>> 
>> ¿Mi Señora Éowyn? –Anleth estaba dispuesta a seguir a la Dama, pero Beregond la detuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.
>> 
>> En estos momentos la soledad es necesaria –susurró el Capitán de la Compañía Blanca.
>> 
>> Anleth bajó el rostro- he de quedarme acá afuera entonces… pendiente de ella –acotó la joven y Beregond asintió.
>> 
>> Enviaré un mensajero hacia Édoras para hacer partícipe al Señor Éomer sobre lo ocurrido a nuestro Príncipe, la Dama Éowyn necesitará de su hermano en estos momentos –acotó Beregond- también enviaré a otro mensajero hacia Minas Tirith –luego se encaminó embargado de tristeza, hacia las afueras del castillo, Anleth lo siguió con la mirada, luego se sentó en el suelo de blanco marfil acompañando en silencio a su Señora, mientras recordaba la felicidad que había embargado Emyn Arnen durante mucho tiempo.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Al estar en su recámara nuevamente, Éowyn prorrumpió nuevamente en llanto, se rodeó con sus propios brazos, su recámara estaba fría y llena de recuerdos que la llenaban de amargura, sentía que el invierno volvía a morar en su corazón mientras la calidez del amor la abandonaba.
>> 
>> Las ráfagas de viento helado se abrían paso por la ventana, trayendo consigo un sonido como llanto lejano: desconsolado, sombrío, angustiado llanto. Manwë transportaba los sollozos de Nienna por todo Emyn Arnen.
>> 
>> La joven comenzó a recorrer la enorme habitación, blanca y cálida en días anteriores; oscura y sombría en esos momentos… todo, absolutamente todo le recordaba a él, y Éowyn sollozaba desconsoladamente, sentía que el llanto la sofocaba: quería morir y seguirlo a donde fuese que él se encontrara en esos momentos; encontró un manto con borde de piel, un manto que él gustaba vestir por ser un regalo de ella, se lo colocó intentando recordar la calidez de los brazos de su esposo, pero era inútil, se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas, sollozó. Así transcurrió el tiempo, únicamente se escuchaba el llanto de Nienna en el viento.
>> 
>> De pronto escuchó unas risas lejanas, levantó la vista y con los ojos empapados en llanto se observó a sí misma danzando en los brazos de Faramir: era muy común que ambos danzaran allí, sonriendo plenamente, irradiando la alegría que sentían por estar uno cerca del otro, esa sensación de completa felicidad se sentía tan lejana ahora. ¿Por qué le tenía que ocurrir a ella? Empezaba a odiar su destino, su vida… todo.
>> 
>> Frente a ella, al lado de su lecho, se encontraba una chimenea, en cuyo interior ardía un fuego a punto de extinguirse… era tan común que por las noches ella y Faramir pasaran largo tiempo allí sentados frente al fuego, Éowyn clavó la mirada en el espacio vacío frente a la chimenea, recordó como hacía unas noches atrás ambos disfrutaban de la calidez que el fuego les proveía, él reposaba su cabeza sobre las rodillas de ella mientras dormía apaciblemente y con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, mientras ella pasaba tiernamente sus dedos en el cabello azabache de su esposo y sonreía llena de dicha, la Dama cerró los ojos.
>> 
>> Podría estar así el resto de mi vida –susurró Faramir mientras fijaba sus ojos grises en los de su esposa.
>> 
>> ¿Sois feliz a mi lado mi Señor? –inquirió Éowyn con seriedad mientras dejaba de pasar sus dedos por el cabello del joven Senescal.
>> 
>> ¿Lo sois vos mi Dama Blanca? –Faramir se incorporó y tiernamente tomó entre sus manos las mejillas de su esposa.
>> 
>> Tanto como lo fue Lúthien al verse reflejada en los ojos de Beren al recuperarlo de la muerte –susurró Éowyn mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su esposo.
>> 
>> Podría estar así el resto de mi vida –dijo Faramir mientras se separaba un poco del cálido abrazo de la Dama y luego le daba un tierno beso en los labios.
>> 
>> Éowyn abrió los ojos y observó las palmas de sus manos: nunca más tendría la oportunidad de acariciar los cabellos de Faramir. Instintivamente se pasó su mano derecha sobre sus labios… nunca más volvería a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y la felicidad que él le brindaba, nunca más volvería a disfrutar de su amor, nunca más le volvería a ver, y sollozó más desesperada aún, se sentía vacía por dentro… muerta en vida.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Se detuvo frente a un espejo, pero el reflejo le mostró a una Éowyn tratando desesperadamente de lograr un equilibrio perfecto entre sus dorados cabellos y de pronto observó como Faramir la rodeaba de la cintura con sus brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla, luego tiernamente le decía que para él ya era la mujer más hermosa de Arda y que si intentaba verse más bella aún, iba a ser la culpable de que él perdiera la cabeza tanto como el corazón, la Éowyn del reflejo le daba un beso a su esposo en los labios, en señal de agradecimiento, luego esa visión desaparecía y dejaba ver a la Éowyn destrozada, mientras las incesantes lágrimas mojaban su pálido rostro.
>> 
>> Y fue en ese momento cuando una determinación le ensombreció el rostro, a toda prisa buscó entre sus vestidos y sacó unas vestimentas de soldado, se vistió con ellas y cruzó la habitación hacia su lecho, tiernamente pasó una mano entre las coberturas de lana blanca, tomó una espada que descansaba al lado del lecho y se posó nuevamente frente al espejo.
>> 
>> Por unos momentos esgrimió con maestría la espada, mientras observaba fijamente su reflejo, sus ojos grises brillaban con odio, luego se ciñó la espada y se colocó el yelmo, ocultando su espesa y dorada cabellera bajo el mismo, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Bergil acababa de volver del jardín con el lirio sembrado en un tazón de madera: todos sus intentos habían resultado en un fracaso total y al observar la oscuridad del cielo, había supuesto que esa noche volvería a llover, así que no tuvo otra opción más que llevarse consigo el lirio de su Señor Faramir, lo primero que hizo al encontrarse dentro de las murallas de Emyn Arnen, fue dirigirse hacia el castillo y darle la noticia a la Dama Éowyn, pero ya dentro Anleth le puso al tanto de la tragedia y el niño comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, la joven no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a una recámara apartada de la de su Señora y tratar inútilmente de consolarlo.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> ****
>> 
>> Éowyn salió sigilosamente de la recámara, no deseaba que nadie intentara detenerla y obstruir la decisión que había tomado- No he de llegar muy lejos valiéndome únicamente de esta espada –susurró para sí y se dirigió hacia la recámara de armas.
>> 
>> Ya estando allí observó con detenimiento todas las armas que la rodeaban- Arcos –dijo en susurros.
>> 
>> ¡Debe de haber alguno que pueda manejar! –exclamó luego de un momento en el cual intentó utilizar algunos de los enormes arcos, pero su vista se detuvo en uno más pequeño que los anteriores y lo tomó en sus manos, al verlo perfecto lo ciñó en su hombre y luego tomó un carcaj repleto de flechas y se lo ciñó a la espalda.
>> 
>> Antes de partir observó la habitación y se percató en un pequeño brillo plateado, instintivamente se aproximó y examinó el artículo- una daga –susurró al tomar entre sus manos la pequeña arma de plata: estaba grabada con el escudo de los Senescales y adornada bellamente con zafiros en la empuñadura.
>> 
>> No lo olvides nunca Éowyn, hasta una pequeña daga puede salvarte la vida –la Dama recordó como una vez en las afueras de Meduseld, su primo Théodred le había dado ese consejo.
>> 
>> Una amarga sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven- no deseo salvar mi vida –susurró para sí- pero más deseo acabar con la vida de los que me privaron de lo más amado –añadió con decisión; así pues, tomó la pequeña daga como parte de su armamento, colocó también la daga dentro de su armadura y partió fuera del castillo.
>> 
>> En su recorrido hacia los establos notó a muchas mujeres sollozando, pero nadie notó al soldado desconocido, ni cómo este tomó el caballo predilecto de la Señora Éowyn y salió a todo galope de las murallas de Emyn Arnen, no sin antes observar por última vez la ciudad que le brindó tanta dicha en la compañía de aquel por quien todo lo daría… incluso la vida para vengar su muerte.


	11. En su Búsqueda

**Nota de la Autora:**  Bueno, luego de tanto tiempo (dos semanitas) vuelvo a actualizar!! ;0) pronto empezaré a hacerlo más seguido... lo prometo =D, no puedo decir mucho sobre este capítulo, únicamente que espero que les guste... y bueno, ahora no puedo comentar más ya que toy lo suficientemente apagadita como para escribir más... muchas cosas han pasado que no esperaba... TTTT y mis amigas no están cuando más las necesito... otra vez...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Respuesta a Reviews:_

**Aleín: **¡Aiya Aleín! Sí, sé que me he demorado... pero... es que no me gustaba como quedaba escrito el cap, sorry por la demora ... ¿Faramir muerto? Ejem... quizá sí, quizá no... con tantas amenazas mejor voy a pensar mucho cada capítulo... jijiji... espero que te guste este ;0)

**...Natadriel... : **¡Aiya HB! ¿Excelente? Hmmm... a mi aún no me convence... pero gracias por creer que ha quedado así ;0)

Qué bien que te agradara la incorporación de Manwë y Nena eso fue gracias a mi Osellë Edhel!  Ya me pongo a actualizar... gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme un review HB!! ¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!

**Aralindë:  **¿Maravilla de Fic? TT moriré!! ¡Gracias! Por considerar así a mi FF! Ufff... si de hablar sobre Faramir se trata... ahhh... (baaaabaaa) ¡Pero qué hombre! No sabes lo feliz que me he sentido al leer eso de que soy increíble escribiendo... sniff... qué felicidad!! Sé que es algo triste lo de la muerte de Faramir... pero es el destino de Éowyn Y.Y   ¿Cuánto durará la historia? Hmmm... había pensado en 20 capítulos... pero por lo visto serán menos... quizá 17 o 15... algo así ;0) pero don't worry que estoy tratando de no defraudarlas... by the way... dime... ¿sobre qué situación te fascinaría que escribiera? Me fascinaría que me dieras ideas... Bien, muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**Hada:  **Aiya Hada!! Sí, lo sé, soy una trágica... jejeje... pero ya mejoraré ;0) ¿Por qué tanto retraso? Por perezosa que soy... ¬¬' lo acepto... pero ya me pongo a escribir más seguido... ¿Faramir muerto? Hmmm... quizá sí, quizá no... y por Éowyn don't worry, que de plano se le olvidó que debe mantenerse con vida por el bebé (aunque yo no creo que sólo hayan tenido a Elboron), en fin... ¡Gracias por tu review Hada!

**Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel: **¡Osellë! ¿Qué te me has hecho? Creo que tas enfadada conmigo ya que no me respondes... V.V me fascinaría que me respondieras... en verdad que no me caerían mal unas palabritas de aliento... créeme que no estoy pasando por un buen momento... me ha pasado de todo de ayer viernes para hoy... T.T  Bueno, ojalá y me respondas el lunes... ya que por la situación... no voy a estar en la city por la semana venidera... hay algo que me ocupará... Me haces muchísima falta...

**Allison Black:  **¡Aiya Allison! Yep, sigo vivita aún... el balrog aún no me alcanza =P jijiji... ¿Qué si lo maté? Oye... ¡yo no me atrevería a hacerle tal cosa a ese hombre! ... pero los orcos sí... jijiji... Don't worry que ya te quitaré la angustia... ;0)  ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ALLISON! Y dime... ¿por qué no nos encontramos en el msn...?  ¿Te estás conectando a otra hora? OO

**Vale:  **¡Sorry Vale! Pero ya sabes que lo mío es la angustia... jijiji... claro que te debo tu cap de Bori y Fara chiquitos... y ya verás que el derroche de ternura también se me da XD  ¡Ya vienen los momentos lindos! Este cap es la prueba... bueno, a medias... aún hay angst de fondo... pero no puedo evitarlo!!

¡Muero! Yo quero, yo quero! Quero la información que tienes sobre David y Fara!!! DIME!! DIME!! DIME!! DIME!!!  Bueno, espero que me pases la info!!! ¡¡SALUDITOS VALE!!

**Éowyn-Princess-of-Ithilien:  **¡Aiya Éo! Qué bien que te guste mi FF y no lo estés leyendo por obligación... ufff... me has quitado un gran peso de encima... y mira eso: el comal le dice a la olla... pero si tu me estás haciendo sufrir con tu FF también!!! ¡No te quejes! Bien, prometo que actualizaré más seguidido ;0)  Espero que la inspiración nunca se vaya de tu lado... ¡MIQUE-LI VANIMA!!

**Hermi-de-Harry:  **Manita... ya sé que no kchas!! Pero te agradezco el review!!! ¡GRACIAS!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bueno, y como es tradición... acá van las songs... ;0)

**Song1:**

_Fragmento de_

_"Taking Over Me"_

_From Evanescence_

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

But who can decide what they dream and dream unto?

I believe in you

I'll give up everything just to find you

I have to be with you

To live

To breathe

You're taking over me

**Song2:**

_"Still"_

_From Diana King_

I watch you as you sleep

I think about tomorrow

And pray you'll never go

Somewhere I couldn't follow

Young as we are now

We won't live forever, sad but true

If you went away

I'd still be loving you

Still be wanting you

Looking in your eyes

I see our children's children

As sure as the sun will rise

Together we shall see them

But if this cannot be

Time won't change the way i feel, it's true

If you only knew

I'd still be loving you

Still be wanting you

Even if you weren't mine

You know I couldn't love you better

And even if you were dying

I wouldn't care, I'll be there for always

Still be loving you

Still be wanting you

Still be loving you

Still be wanting you

Still be...

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

. 

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Podría Ser**

****

**_Capítulo No. 10_**

En su Búsqueda . 

Y pronto la noche se cerró, rápida y oscura; el silencio que trae la oscuridad era interrumpido únicamente por una sombra que caminaba sobre el bosque, ninguna estrella de Varda se atrevía a penetrar la oscuridad imperante, todo parecía favorecer al ambiente lúgubre que caía sobre Ithilien.

Únicamente el sonido de cascos de caballo sobre ramas secas irrumpía en el silencio: una figura se  deslizaba lentamente entre los árboles:  Éowyn, la Dama Blanca y Señora de Ithilien, guiaba a Windfola, su caballo, entre los bosques; no había querido seguir el sendero para no alertar a sus enemigos, avanzaba lentamente, ensimismada en pensamientos de añoranza y melancolía, frías lágrimas continuaban deslizándose sobre sus pálidas mejillas.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la densidad de la noche, se dejaban escuchar por ocasiones unos ruidos que parecían lejanos y próximos: unas aves parloteaban a lo lejos... al menos eso era lo que lograba identificar la Dama.

Faramir amaba el bosque, estar allí le recordaba a él, tantas veces recorrieron ese camino juntos: ella deleitándose con los amplios conocimientos que su esposo poseía… y ahora que reparaba en ello, Éowyn jamás pensó encontrar a un hombre como él:  un capitán a quien sus hombres seguirían incluso a la muerte… y a la vez un hombre sabio, versado en los antiguos manuscritos; si estuviera a su lado le haría saber lo mucho que le respetaba y admiraba, lo mucho que apreciaba los momentos que pasaba a su lado, lo mucho que lo amaba.

Una delicada luz a la distancia logró sacar a la Dama de sus pensamientos… parecía ser la luz irradiada por una fogata, Éowyn reconoció rápidamente que la luz provenía del sendero que dirigía hacia Minas Tirith: no debería estar prendida una fogata en ese lugar.

Bajó de Windfola y le susurró unas palabras, inmediatamente el animal retomó el camino de vuelta: regresaba a Emyn Arnen, sin embargo su Señora se quedaba, Éowyn lo observó alejarse y perderse en la densidad de la noche, luego sigilosamente desenvainó su espada y se aproximó al fuego distante.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Mi Señora Éowyn –Anleth llamaba a la puerta de la recámara de los Señores de Ithilien, pero nadie respondía a su llamado- ya ha anochecido, debéis probar bocado.. por favor –la joven trataba de no desatarse en llanto.

El Capitán Beregond le había aconsejado dejar sola a la Dama Éowyn, pero no podía permitir que se consumiera por el dolor, Anleth negó con la cabeza- Os suplico que me dejéis entrar –decía mientras llamaba con más insistencia- al Señor Faramir no le hubiese gustado veros así a causa suya… -bajó el rostro en espera de alguna respuesta, siquiera escuchar el sonido de sollozos- voy a entrar con o sin vuestro permiso –dijo al no recibir señal alguna, inmediatamente abrió la puerta y con sigilo ingresó.

Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y Anleth no distinguía la silueta de su Señora- Dama Éowyn… ¿dónde estáis? –inquirió con pena, pero no escuchó ningún sonido, agudizó la vista pero no logró divisar siquiera su silueta- ahora regreso… voy por un cirio –añadió mientras volvía a salir de la recámara con presteza, no le agradaba para nada no haber escuchado ni siquiera los sollozos de su Señora, empezaba a temer.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Al acercarse a la luz, Éowyn comprobó que se trataba de fuego, una gran llamarada en el sendero… el terror comenzó a acumularse en su corazón: creía saber lo que iba a encontrar allí, aferró con fuerza la espada y apresuró el paso, al estar frente a la llamarada, se escondió tras un roble con la espada lista para atacar.

Una… pira… -sollozó al observar tras un gran roble la llamarada que aún consumía los cuerpos sin vida de los soldados, la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas y sintió como un frío indescriptible la abrazaba, inmediatamente dejó caer la espada y se  rodeó con sus brazos… ¿no había sido suficiente estar presente cuando el Näzgul atacó a su tío, el rey Théoden? Ahora había visto, con sus propios ojos, el fuego que con seguridad consumía el cuerpo de Faramir.

Lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas- todo está perdido… -susurró para sí- poco disfruté de vuestra compañía y de vuestro amor mi Señor… ¿por qué os habéis marchado y me habéis dejado sola? Nada tiene el valor suficiente para que permanezca acá… lejos de vuestro brazos… -decía mientras se retiraba el yelmo.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Anleth volvía a la recámara de la Señora Éowyn, pero ahora acompañada por un cirio que iluminaba todo a su alrededor- he vuelto mi Señora- susurró mientras ingresaba a la alcoba, pero al estar dentro una nueva preocupación empañó su rostro- no está –dijo para sí mientras inspeccionaba con los ojos cada rincón de la recámara y comprobaba que la Dama no estaba allí- debemos encontrarla –sollozó plenamente angustiada mientras salía de la habitación a toda prisa.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Tanta dicha… arrebatada –susurró la Dama mientras la luz irradiada por la pira le iluminaba levemente parte del rostro- lo que temía Éomer –añadió con amargura mientras en su mente se posó un recuerdo, tan claro como el de la noche en que el soldado llegó con la noticia de la emboscada.

_No alcanzarías nunca a comprender la dicha que tengo al veros tan sonriente hermana mía –dijo Éomer mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en los labios... a su lado, Éowyn asentía._

Os seguí a la guerra con la esperanza de encontrar allí el fin a mi existencia –susurró Éowyn con seriedad mientras observaba al cielo plenamente estrellado- nunca imaginé que como resultado de mi imprudencia encontraría lo que tanto deseé -volvió el rostro y miró fijamente el de su hermano- Éomer… en verdad os agradezco por preocuparte por mí… estaré bien –sonrió.

_No conozco muy bien al hombre que has elegido como esposo… pero tanto el rey Elessar como Mithrandir lo tienen en buena estima- Éomer miraba hacia el interior del castillo de Oro de Meduseld- háblame sobre él –le pidió a su hermana._

_Hermano… -comenzó a decir Éowyn- Faramir no es semejante a los otros hombres de esta época… -Éomer la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y la Dama se sonrojó levemente- podría pasar el resto de la noche hablándote sobre las razones por las cuales lo amo, sus cualidades… pero únicamente he de decirte que él ha sido capaz de ver en mi a la verdadera Éowyn, la bondad en su mirada fue capaz de alejar el invierno que habitaba en mi corazón –sonrió plenamente- y en su lugar dejó la primavera y la calidez del amor -añadió con un brillo de extremada felicidad en los ojos._

Estás enamorada, ya veo –dijo Éomer al finalizar de escuchar a su hermana, tomó un semblante de seriedad y preocupación en el rostro- pero temo que tanta dicha se deba únicamente a una persona y que algún día ese hombre sea arrebato de tu lado y todo la razón de tu existir se vaya con él.

_Empezamos una era de paz hermano mío… no tienes nada porqué tener- susurró Éowyn segura de sus palabras._

_Espero estar equivocado Éowyn y que mis temores no se vuelvan jamás tu realidad… no soportaría verte sumida en la tristeza y la desesperación al verte privada de la razón de tu felicidad –Éomer se aproximó a ella y le dio un cálido abrazo –ahora vayamos dentro, porque vuestro futuro esposo debe estar buscándote- añadió entre risas al separarse del abrazo- esta noche es para celebrar vuestro compromiso- concluyó mientras se encaminaba al lado de la Dama Blanca hacia el interior del castillo y ambos reían de felicidad._

Y toda la razón de mi existir se vaya con él –susurró Éowyn- pero que acertados han sido vuestro temores hermano mío –añadió mientras levantaba la mirada y tomaba en sus manos nuevamente la espada y el yelmo- no deseo ser una viuda y vivir una vida sin luz... si he de morir bajo las mismas manos que arrebataron la vida de Faramir... que así sea, pero antes de ello intentaré cobrar venganza- añadió mientras se colocaba el yelmo y escondía sus dorados cabellos bajo éste- deben haberse internado en el bosque –susurró mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las mejillas y tomaba una apariencia fría y desesperada en el rostro, pero cuando se puso de pie daba el primer paso un resplandor dorado a una corta distancia llamó su atención, se aproximó al objeto que reflejaba la luz de las llamas.  Lo levantó cuidadosamente y lo observó detenidamente: una daga de oro grabada con figuras de caballos.

 :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Capitán Beregond… ¡no está en ningún lugar del castillo… se ha marchado –sollozaba Anleth desesperada mientras el Capitán de la Compañía Blanca trataba de tranquilizar a la joven: había buscado con los demás sirvientes del castillo a la Dama Blanca, pero no la habían encontrado.

No pudo haberse ido sin que nadie se percatara de su salida –dijo Beregond con preocupación- debe estar aún dentro de las murallas de Emyn Arnen –añadió.

No está… y no se dónde podrá estar: temo lo peor... debemos encontrar a mi Señora –sollozaba Anleth.

Buscaremos en cada rincón de Emyn Arnen hasta encontrarla y en todo Ithilien si es necesario –dijo Beregond mientras se encaminaba hacia las murallas de la ciudad y Anleth lo seguía de cerca.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:. :.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Oculto dentro de una cuerva y recostado sobre un helechal yacía el cuerpo inconsciente de una persona.

Está malherido… debemos llevarlo de inmediato a Minas Tirith, a las Casas de Curación –dijo angustiado un hombre mientras intentaba curar las heridas de la persona recostada en el helechal.

Hay orcos rondando –respondió otro hombre mientras observaba hacia el claro del bosque –hemos tenido suerte en salvar nuestra vida y traer con nosotros a nuestro príncipe- añadió; ambos hombres vestían de verde y café y ceñían espadas; a un lado, reposando contra la pared de la cueva se encontraban unas lanzas relucientes de hoja ancha, dos arcos grandes y carcajs repletos de flechas.

Pero si no se le curan las heridas no logrará pasar la noche y nuestro esfuerzo habrá sido en vano… Mablung debemos hacer algo por curarlo.

A orillas de los arroyos crece una planta medicinal que podría ayudarnos, voy a ir por algunas hojas… quedaos en mi posición -Mablung se dirigió hacia el lugar donde descansaban sus armas y tomó un arco y un carcaj- aún así debemos llevarlo a las Casas de Curación –añadió mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Faramir- luego bajó.

El montarás observó como su compañero se confundía entre la oscuridad de la noche y se puso de pie dispuesto a ocupar su lugar, pero escuchó que Faramir murmuraba algo- sueños de fiebre –susurró para sí el soldado mientras observaba con preocupación a su señor- ojalá que Eru permita que el Príncipe Faramir resista hasta el alba y podamos llevarlo a Minas Tirith –añadió mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar de vigilancia.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Faramir divagaba en recuerdos de su infancia…

_Hermano –un niño de aproximadamente cuatro años corría tras un chico mayor –Boromir espérame -le llamaba mientras recorría las empedradas calles de la ciudad blanca; al correr tan rápido tropezó y cayó, sin embargo no había intentado siquiera ponerse de pie nuevamente cuando unos brazos lo levantaron..._

Faramir ¿os habéis hecho daño? -inquirió preocupado el chico mientras inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza a su hermano menor.

_Faramir sonrió –estoy bien –dijo mientras observaba el rostro de Boromir con sus vivos ojos grises y se sacudía la tierra de las vestimentas- nuestra madre desea veros, por eso os llamaba –añadió sonriente._

_Ahora debo ir con nuestro Padre, pero al terminar con mi entrenamiento iré a ver a nuestra madre –dijo Boromir mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente, pero unas pequeñas manos sujetaron las suyas y lo detuvieron._

_Es importante, nuestra madre quiere pedirte algo –dijo Faramir, y sin esperar a recibir una respuesta de su hermano, lo dirigió hacia el lado opuesto.  Boromir se dejó guiar mientras sonreía._


	12. Sólo recuerdos distantes entre la fiebre

**_Fecha: Viernes 20 de Agosto de 2004._**

**Nota de la Autora:**

¡Aiya! Bueno, acá van mis comentarios…

_Primero:_ Perdón por el atraso, causas externas me han impedido dedicarle el tiempo que quisiera a lo que más me llena de felicidad, voy a tratar de avanzar más rápido.

_Segundo:_ Este capítulo es de prueba, sé que nada tiene que ver con la trama de mi FF, pero yo quiero describir la relación entre Fara y Boro y no pude resistirme (además se lo había prometido a Vale). No sé si mi interpretación de los hermanitos de niños sea errónea, pero debo admitir que siempre imaginé a Faramir súper encariñado con su madre y a Boromir con un pequeño problema de paciencia jejeje, no es que Faramir sea súper mimado, pero no se les olvide que acá tiene 4 añitos... ES CASI UN BEBÉ... so sweet!!

_Tercero:_ Gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras de aliento... ya volví a retomar la historia original y voy a escribir lo que estaba planificado (o sea muchos capítulos) y apresurándome y quitándome el ocio que en ocasiones (por no decir siempre) me ataca.

_Cuarto:_ Comentarles que he encontrado una nueva canción para agregar en un capítulo no muy distante (ustedes saben que las canciones me inspiran).

_Quinto:_ Estoy intentando volver a postear un capítulo por semana (como hacía al principio), así no tendrán que esperar tanto (la espera es tediosa... lo sé, lo sé).

_Sexto:_ me estoy dedicando a conocer la esencia de algunos personajes para tratar de incorporarlos a mi FF, ya que hasta ahora únicamente he mencionado a Faramir, Éowyn, Anleth, Bergil y Beregond. Me gustaría incluir al rey Elessar, la reina Arwen, el rey Éomer y uno que otro hobbit (adoro a Pippin y a Ferry) creo que hacen faltita.

_Séptimo:_ Adoro los reviews largos, les agradezco el tiempo que dedican en dejarlos ¡Gracias a ustedes tengo una sonrisota de oreja a oreja!

_Octavo:_ Quiero pedirles un GRAN favor (bueno, que sean dos... jejeje). Serían tan amables de informarme, ya sea por review o por mail, qué situaciones o recuerdos les gustaría que agregara a mi FF... así tengo más para inspirarme , como ejemplo: Vale me dijo que le gustaría que escribiera algo de los hermanitos cuando eran niños y acá está. El otro favor es que me hagan saber qué prefieren: Angustia, romance, ternura, acción, etc, etc, etc... y en qué grado, por ejemplo: yo adoro (como dice mi HB) mezclar lo dulce y lo amargo, pero adoro la ternura y el romance sobre todas las cosas. Me gustaría conocer sus opiniones al respecto... así mejoro

Y Bueno, como esto parece un ENORME testamento, mejor dejo de escribir ya; ahora me paso a responder sus reviews... no sin antes dejarles esta frase, cuando la leí me dio tanta pena... Sniff...

"_Sin una palabra de gratitud, sin una bendición, envié a mi hijo a afrontar un peligro inútil, y ahora aquí yace con veneno en las venas" _**–Denethor en El Retorno del Rey**. (para que vean que si no valoramos lo que tenemos, luego los remordimientos nos matan).

* * *

_Respuesta a Reviews:_

...**Natadriel**

¡HB! jejeje... bueno, es que si no mezclo lo dulce y lo amargo no le encuentro sabor, jijiji. Debo darte las gracias por haberme hecho recordar que la idea original era hacer este FF extenso para que me aburriera de escribir, no sé porqué razón lo había olvidado, quizá el estrés de mi Universidad, pero tienes razón: "Al fanatismo nunca le basta" y yo sé "supone" soy fanática. Me alegra que te haya gustado el flashback de Éo y Éomer, admito que no estoy muy segura aún con eso. Sí, te aseguro que escribiré el reencuentro en Édoras, sobre la boda, Minas Tirith, Las Casas de Curación... y uno que otro recuerdito que vaya surgiendo por allí. ¡Gracias HB!

**Aralinde**

¿Te emocionaste con el nuevo capítulo? oO (Estoy sonrojada), yo me emociono bastante cuando suben nuevos capítulos de las historias que leo, pero nunca creí que alguien sentiría esa misma emoción por mi FF... ohhhh ¡QUÉ ALEGRÍA!

¿Adicta a mi Fic? oO (ahora parezco un tomate) ¡WEEEEEEEEEE! Alguien piensa que escribo bien... io happy... io happy Jejejeje... lo de Faramir aún no termina... espero que este capítulo te guste, ya que con él estoy experimentando la posibilidad de escribir un FF chiquitito de los hermanitos cuando eran niños... ¿tu qué crees?

Sobre Elboron... puedes apostar que tomará parte de mi FF... al final casi, pero no dejaré esa parte inconclusa. Muchísimas gracias Aralindë por darme tantos ánimos para seguir adelante, no tienes una idea de lo importante que ha sido tu review... ¡Hantale!

**Hada **

¡Aiya Hada! (yo te hago compañía saltando de una pata porque al fin este capítulo quedó más o menos bien ) Qué alegría leer que te encanta mi fic, ¡Gracias! No te preocupes porque mi historia quede inconclusa, eso no pasará mientras haya aire en mis pulmones... tengo el compromiso de terminarla por las lindas chicas que la leen y por que yo también soy fan de los Príncipes de Ithilien y si empecé algo voy a terminarlo.

Hmmmm... buena idea... si Faramir muere, eso explicaría el por qué únicamente se menciona a Elboron como su único hijo... voy a tomarla MUY en cuenta, ¡Buena Idea!

Quizá me equivoco... pero no creo que Éowyn tome precauciones cuando se ha determinado a hacer algo. Me gustaría escribir más sobre Éomer, pero aún no estoy muy acostumbrada a su personaje, no sé su esencia, quizá puedas ayudarme ahí para que tenga más participación ¿Qué dices?

¡Hantale por el apoyo! ¡Besotes y abrazotes!

**Edhelren****-Ar-Feiniel **

¡Osellë! Muchísimas gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdad no tengo palabras para agradecértelo (quizá con tu FF de Ereinion te agradezca un poquitito aunque sea). Ya sé que gracias sólo los monos, pero no sé otra palabras, ah sí, ¡Hantale! Jejeje, ¿para cuándo tu FF? Mira que estoy a espera de tu segundo capítulo... ese trío amoroso me da mucha gracia, en especial Fëanor. En verdad, ahora que ya tienes listo el primer capítulo, creo que deberías subirlo. Bien, te seguiré atormentando en mails... jijiji...

Mique-li Osellë!! ¡¡¡TQMMM!

**Allison Black:**

¡Aiya Allison! Me fascina leer tus reviews, porque fuiste de las primeras en seguir mi FF y me siento súper feliz cuando veo que aún sigues leyendo , ya sabes que cualquier crítica es más que bienvenida (así como un Balrog, un ejército de Orcos, Uruk-Hais, etc, etc, etc).

¿Matar a Éowyn? ¿Yo? Bueno, quizá sí, quien quita... así tendría ya dos balrogs tras mi rastro...

V.V me he tardado un resto en actualizar... perdón pero ha sido muy difícil... si supieras todo lo que me ha pasado... UFFFF... en verdad no he tenido tiempo. Pero ya me pongo las pilas

¡Mique-li Allison! (Hantale por seguir leyendo).

**Éowyn-Princess-of-Ithilien **

Aiya Éo:

Bueno, tanto como profundizar en recuerdos de Fara y Boro... no, pero sí una pequeña pruebita de un capítulo jejeje... (para que no digan que soy tan trágica que sólo lo trágico se me da).

No te preocupes por el review , yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo de revisar.

Si po, dos capítulos de Indomable, yo feliz porque iba a leer bastante y hasta ayer actualizaste... tsk, tsk, tsk... sólo me ilusionaste TT

Te pareció que el capítulo anterior era uno de los mejores que he escrito... hmmmm... a mi aún no me convence no sé porqué oO ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi FF!

**Magicshadow**

¬¬ hmmmm... te tengo que consultar algo importante, pero será por mails. Mique-li.

* * *

**_Fan Fiction "Podría Ser"_**

**_Por Sarah Starlight_**

**_Capítulo No. 12_**

**_"Sólo recuerdos distantes entre la fiebre"_**

_El pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros conducía a su hermano mayor hacia el círculo más alto de la ciudad, no le soltó de la mano sino hasta estar frente a una cámara de la Torre Blanca, dentro se encontraba únicamente una Dama de gran belleza, Finduilas de Dol Amroth- ¡Madre! –gritó Faramir al verla, liberó al fin la mano cálida de su hermano y se abalanzó hacia la dama._

_Finduilas dio media vuelta mientras extendía los brazos y rodeaba con ellos a su segundo descendiente y luego lo levantaba mientras sonreía tiernamente- mucho tiempo llevaba ya buscándoros Boromir –dijo mientras observaba amorosamente el rostro sonriente de su primogénito- pero tu hermano fue más hábil y supo encontrarte a la brevedad –Faramir sonreía mientras se aferraba al cuello de su madre._

_Me dirigía a observar un entrenamiento de soldados, os ruego disculpéis las molestias que os he ocasionado madre –dijo Boromir- pero... ¿a qué se debe el menester de mi presencia? –preguntó con curiosidad y seriedad._

_Vuestro pariente, mi hermano Imrahíl, me ha invitado a Dol Amroth y vuestro padre ha aceptado, por lo cual partiré de inmediato –Faramir reposó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre, mientras con sus traviesas manos acariciaba los oscuros cabellos de Finduilas._

_Boromir__ suspiró, siendo aún un niño de tan sólo nueve años, era ya muy independiente de la compañía de su madre; sin embargo la separación, fuera breve o extensa, le llenaba de tristeza: su madre siempre llevaba consigo a Faramir y él no gustaba de separarse de su pequeño hermano- debo suponer que deseabas despedirte de mi antes de partir, ¿o me equivoco madre? Siendo así os deseo un buen viaje y espero que regreséis con bien, os extrañaré, a mi hermano y a vos –se cruzó de brazos._

_En verdad deseaba despedirme de vos, Boromir, pero igualmente deseaba comentaros que en esta ocasión únicamente viajaré yo, vuestro hermano permanecerá en la Ciudad Blanca –dijo Finduilas con calma._

_¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísolo Faramir y Boromir, éste último dio unos pasos hacia delante sin poder ocultar una sonrisa, mientras que al primero se le llenaron los ojos con lágrimas._

_¡No, no y no! Yo deseo ir con vos –sollozó Faramir mientras se aferraba fuertemente al cuello de Finduilas._

_Al ver la reacción de su hermano menor, Boromir ocultó su sonrisa –pero si siempre os ha acompañado madre –susurró con pena- llévalo con vos._

_¡Si madre, yo deseo ir! –protestó Faramir sin siquiera voltear a ver a su hermano mayor._

_Vuestro padre no autorizó que viajes a Dol Amroth a mi lado –dijo Finduilas con tristeza- ya es tiempo de que nos separemos, fueron sus palabras –añadió mientras observaba el rostro de Faramir._

_Yo le diré que no deseo que se quede –dijo Boromir no muy convencido de querer cambiar la decisión de Denethor- con seguridad les permitirá partir juntos –añadió con presteza. _

_No –susurró Finduilas mientras se desprendía de los brazos de Faramir y lo colocaba de pie frente a ella- vuestro padre tiene razón, ya es tiempo de que nos separemos unos días –el niño se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozaba con desesperación- os buscaba también para suplicaros que cuides de vuestro hermano en mi ausencia –dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Boromir._

_El niño sonrió nuevamente- no os preocupéis por él madre: siempre lo he cuidado, me lo pidas o no –se aproximó a su hermano y lo abrazó- ve en paz y con tranquilidad que yo he de protegerlo en tu ausencia._

_Finduilas sonrió complacida y feliz, le dolía partir y dejar atrás a su familia, en especial al pequeño Faramir que era tan dependiente de ella, pero la ilusión de volver a ver el mar le llenaba de júbilo. Así pues, esa misma mañana partió acompañada por dos de sus damas de compañía y escoltada por una pequeña guarnición de soldados, atrás dejaba la sombra lóbrega y terrible que provenía de Mordor, así como a sus dos hijos y su esposo que la despedían desde las murallas de la ciudad Blanca._

_El sol aún no había recorrido mucha distancia en el cielo azul desde la partida de Finduilas -¿Cuándo regresa mi madre? –preguntó Faramir por cuarta ocasión mientras observaba sentado en la grama el entrenamiento de Boromir con la espada._

_¡No tiene ni un día de haberse marchado! –exclamó Boromir mientras olvidaba su entrenamiento y observaba seriamente a su hermano menor._

_¿Regresará al anochecer?_

_No, ya no volverá, así que no hagas más preguntas –respondió Boromir con enfado; la mañana había transcurrido lentamente luego de la partida de Finduilas, y Faramir no se detenía en preguntarle sobre su regreso._

_No volverá... –repitió el niño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_Boromir__ suspiró al ver el rostro de su hermano- claro que volverá –dijo al ver la reacción que sus palabras habían causado en Faramir- pero no será hoy –se aproximó al niño y le limpió las lágrimas._

_¿Y cuándo entonces? –Faramir observaba largamente y sin pestañear el rostro de su hermano mayor._

_Eso sólo lo sabe nuestro padre –dijo Boromir, pero al terminar de hablar Faramir lo sujetó de ambas manos e intentó dirigirlo hacia la ciudadela, donde encontrarían a Denethor._

_¡Pregúntale! –exclamó el niño mientras intentaba guiar a su hermano mayor, pero éste no daba ni un solo paso._

_Ve tu, yo debo entrenar –dijo Boromir con seriedad mientras se liberaba de las manos de Faramir._

_Bien, iré –dijo el niño y corrió rumbo a la cima de la ciudad, Boromir lo vio desaparecer tras un palacio abandonado- nada va a pasarle –se dijo a sí mismo- estará en compañía de nuestro padre –añadió para sí mientras continuaba maniobrando maestralmente la espada._

_Faramir correteó sobre el patio pavimentado de blanco y se detuvo de pronto a contemplar el manantial del árbol; con creciente curiosidad metía ambas manos en el agua clara y cristalina, luego las sacaba y salpicaba agua lanzándola hacia el cielo, sus risas inundaron el patio; tan alegres eran los ecos de la risa de Faramir, que algunos guardias de la Ciudadela sonrieron al escucharlos._

_Hubiese pasado allí largo tiempo, pero recordó el motivo de su visita, pronto saltó fuera del manantial y se encaminó a paso veloz hacia el interior del salón._

_Y al pie del estrado, en el primer escalón, sentado en el sitial de piedra negra encontró a su padre, Denethor II, Señor y Senescal de Gondor; rápidamente Faramir se escondió tras el primer monolito de mármol negro._

_Ya os he visto –dijo Denethor en un tono acusador- así que no debéis ocultaros Faramir, esperaba vuestra presencia aquí desde hacía tiempo atrás._

_El niño salió de su escondite detrás del monolito y bajó la mirada- ¿Cuándo vuelve mi madre? –susurró más para sí que para su padre._

_Aproximaos –ordenó el Senescal sin apartar la mirada severa del pequeño niño que caminaba lentamente hacia él- no he de reprenderos, así pues ven –añadió._

_Faramir levantó nuevamente la mirada y observó unos instantes el rostro serio del Senescal, luego, movido más por la orden que por el instinto de amor hacia el padre, se encaminó con más rapidez y se sentó en el primer escalón, junto al estrado donde se encontraba Denethor, más no se atrevió a hablarle, únicamente se limitó a estar allí, junto a él._

_Denethor__ sin embargo, conocía el motivo de la repentina visita de su hijo menor, pero no dijo palabra alguna; por el contrario golpeó un pequeño gong de plata y ordenó a los servidores que acudieron ante él que le proveyeran de unos mapas y una mesa._

* * *

Parece que se está reponiendo –susurró Mablung a su compañero mientras sonreía complacido, luego colocó sobre la frente del Príncipe de Ithilien un nuevo manto impregnado del líquido que había preparado con la planta medicinal, Faramir únicamente frunció el entrecejo- las heridas están comenzando a cicatrizar –añadió mientras retiraba unas vendas del brazo izquierdo de su Señor.

El otro montarás se aproximó a su compañero para comprobar por sí mismo que las palabras de Mablung eran verdaderas- tenéis razón –susurró mientras sonreía.

* * *

_Faramir observó con curiosidad como la orden de su padre se cumplía y luego éste se puso de pie y extendió el primer pergamino sobre la mesa, el niño lo observaba murmurar para sí mientras inspeccionaba cada centímetro del mapa; y luego de un momento de completa indecisión, retomó el valor y se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia su padre: se detuvo frente a él, luego se colocó a su lado... miraba fijamente el manto que abrigaba a Denethor, instintivamente lo sujetó con una mano y tiró suavemente de él -¿Volverá hoy mi madre? –preguntó con voz queda, casi en susurros a penas audibles._

_No, no volverá hoy, ni mañana, ni en unos días –respondió Denethor mientras observaba con seriedad el mapa y continuaba murmurando para sí._

_¿Y cuándo entonces? –preguntó Faramir mientras tiraba del manto del padre con un poco más de fuerza._

_No lo sé, luego –respondió nuevamente Denethor sin apartar los ojos oscuros y serios del mapa._

_¿Cuándo es luego? –Faramir tiraba con más insistencia de la manta._

_Luego... –Denethor seguía con los dedos senderos invisibles en el mapa y murmuraba para sí, pensaba estrategias._

_¿Luego es mucho tiempo Padre? _

_Sí, mucho tiempo –el Senescal no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a las respuestas que le daba a su hijo menor, todos sus pensamientos se centraban en el mapa._

_¿Puedo ir con ella? –preguntó Faramir con seriedad._

_Sí, ve con ella, ahora estoy ocupado –respondió Denethor sin pensar la respuesta que le acababa de dar, Faramir sonrió y sin esperar a más corrió hacia su Cámara en la Torre y se hizo con dos vestimentas, las envolvió en un manto oscuro y volvió hacia donde se encontraba su padre._

_Ya me voy Padre –dijo el niño, el Senescal ahora consultaba otro mapa._

_No tardes mucho –respondió Denethor sin percatarse del extraño bulto que abrazaba Faramir._

_El chiquillo bajó velozmente hacia el primer círculo de la ciudad y se detuvo frente a la gran Puerta, donde varios soldados la guardaban con recelo. Comprobó Faramir que no se le permitiría la salida por ser aún tan pequeño de edad, así como que muchos soldados lo habían reconocido ya y no le perdían de vista._

_Con presteza y valiéndose de la habilidad de la infancia, logró esconderse entre el pienso que transportaba un carretón que se dirigía hacia los valles de Tumladen, y salió de la Ciudad Blanca, los soldados no lo vieron mientras traspasaba las puertas; al verse lejos de la guardia bajó del carretón, volteó a ver hacia Minas Tirith y luego comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, ignorando completamente el rumbo que debía seguir; el sol comenzaba a ocultarse ya, sentía una molestia en el estómago: no había probado alimento desde que tomó el desayuno con su madre y su hermano, pero no importaba, en su mente infantil creía que pronto estaría junto a su madre y ella le proveería de alimento. Faramir sonrió al imaginarse nuevamente en la compañía de Finduilas._

_En ese momento Boromir regresaba a la Torre de Ecthelion, extrañado de que su hermano menor no hubiese irrumpido en su entrenamiento; pensó encontrarlo en compañía de su padre, así que se dirigió con presteza hacia la Cámara del Trono, donde seguramente encontraría a Denethor, y junto a él, a Faramir. _

_Cuál no sería su sorpresa al encontrarse únicamente al Senescal- ¿Y Faramir? –preguntó con preocupación al no encontrarlo allí._

_¿Acaso no estaba con vos? –Denethor observaba con seriedad a su primogénito._

_Pasado el medio día se separó de mi lado, dijo que vendría con vos –explicó Boromir._

_Y así lo hizo, pero luego se retiró, debe estar por allí –dijo el Senescal sin prestarle atención- al tener necesidad de alimento y el sueño lo venza regresará –aseguró con firmeza._

_Lo buscaré en las Cámaras de la Torre –dijo Boromir mientras salía de la Cámara del Trono, la oscuridad de la noche cayó sobre Minas Tirith mientras él buscaba a Faramir en todas y cada una de las habitaciones, pero al no encontrar allí a su pequeño hermano, se colocó un grueso manto de piel y se dirigió nuevamente hacia su padre._

_¡No está en la Torre! –exclamó preocupado- voy a buscarle en la ciudad; quizá podríais pedirle a algunos soldados que me acompañen en la búsqueda –dijo mientras miraba largamente a Denethor._

_Así lo haré –dijo el Senescal mientras llamaba nuevamente a la servidumbre por medio del gong de plata- pero estoy seguro que debe estar jugando._

_Le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de él y le he fallado –dijo Boromir con un dejo de culpabilidad en la voz- Faramir no puede estar fuera en esta noche tan fría, voy a buscarle –añadió y con una reverencia se retiró de la presencia de su padre._

_Rápidamente recorrió uno a uno los círculos de la ciudad y pronto se encontró en el último de ellos, unos soldados que cuidaban la Gran Puerta le informaron que Faramir había estado allí al finalizar la tarde, pero que no había cruzado la puerta, que únicamente había observado. Sin embargo, Boromir sabía que su hermano menor había logrado encontrar la manera de burlar la guardia y en esos momentos debería estar deambulando en los campos del Pelennor._

_Así pues, tomó un caballo y salió de los muros de la Ciudad sin un destino establecido, la noche se había cerrado rápida y silenciosa sobre él; por la prisa en que había salido de la Ciudad no había llevado consigo ningún cirio o lámpara para iluminar su camino; así que su fuente de luz era únicamente la luna llena que comenzaba a abrirse paso en el cielo oscuro._

_Agudizó la vista para escudriñar cuidadosamente lo más lejos en el horizonte de los campos, buscando alguna sombra o alguna seña de Faramir; bajó del caballo y caminó velozmente hacia el frente, dirigiendo al animal por la brida- Faramir no debe estar lejos, no pudo avanzar tanto –susurró para sí._

_Aún protegido por el grueso manto sintió el frío intenso que entumecía su rostro, era ya realmente tarde; su preocupación iba en aumento: algunos orcos lograban traspasar la guardia que cuidaba las murallas exteriores del Pelennor... ¿y si alguno de ellos encontraba a Faramir? Pero si los orcos no lo encontraban, el frío acabaría con la vida de su hermano menor; el sonido de un estornudo a la distancia llamó su atención. Boromir volvió a montar el caballo y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde creyó que provenía el estornudo y cuando estuvo cerca volvió a desmontar._

_¿Faramir? –dijo entre susurros, pero nadie respondió, sin embargo la luna estaba ya en su completo esplendor e iluminaba todo a su alrededor; fue gracia a esto que pudo ver unos pasos delante de él un bulto en el suelo, se aproximó con sigilo._

_Faramir dormía, acurrucado por el frío y abrazando el bulto que contenía las vestimentas, rápidamente Boromir se desprendió del manto de piel que le protegía del frío y con éste cubrió a su hermano, luego lo levantó cuidadosamente en brazos y lo colocó en la cruz del caballo, él montó también: con el brazo derecho sujetaba fuertemente a Faramir, mientras que con el izquierdo dirigía al caballo de regreso a Minas Tirith._

_Faramir, sin embargo, estaba tan profundamente dormido que no sintió en qué momento habían frustrado sus planes de llegar a Dol Amroth con su madre y volvía a la Ciudad Blanca en brazos de Boromir._

* * *

Como aves de rapiña sobre un cuerpo putrefacto rodeaban los pensamientos funestos y lóbregos la joven mente de la Dama Blanca, al encontrar la daga de oro que le había obsequiado a Faramir junto a la pira de cuerpos: hasta la más remota luz de esperanza había abandonado el corazón de Éowyn, lo único que deseaba era encontrar al grupo de orcos que había arrebatado tan vilmente la vida de su Señor y acabar con cada uno de ellos... o morir en el intento de consumar su venganza.

* * *

**_Hasta acá por hoy chicas... espero poder actualizar este próximo viernes... o el jueves si es que puedo, pero en todo caso, gracias por seguir leyendo._**


	13. Gratos Recuerdos

**_FF "Podría Ser"_**

**_Por Sarah Starlight_**

****

**_Nota de la Autora: _**Sólo tres cosas…

Primero: Perdón por la demora…

Segundo: Gracias por los reviews que amablemente me dejaron…

Tercero: Perdón nuevamente por la demora que tuve… uffff…

* * *

**Repuesta a Reviews:**

**_Aleín: _**_Gracias por tu entusiasmo Aleín! 0) perdón por el retraso, pero la inspiración me abandonó vilmente, en todo caso… acá te va un nuevo cap. Don't worry, que aunque me atraso, nunca me olvido de mi lindo FF jejeje, y no lo dejaré inconcluso ;0) ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Allison Black: _**_Jejeje, Sí, sigo vivita y coleando Allison ;0) así que don't worry. Te regalaría con gusto un Faramir chiquito… pero este es mío!!! Muajajajajaja… mío, mío, mío!! Mi tessoro, mi preciosso (ahhh, creo que sueno igual a alguien… hmmm… 0S ) Con que los hobbits y Légolas ¿eh? Bueno, déjame incluirlos y listo. Ejem… perdón, volví a actualizar muy tarde… jejeje… y mejor ya no digo que actualizaré pronto porque siempre quedo mal… mejor que llegue de sorpresa jejeje. ¿Yo matando a Éowyn? Nunca!! (aunque quizá un Orco lo haga jijijiji). ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_…Natadriel…: _**_Hola Nat!! HB!!! Sniff… ese capítulo me fascinó… tan lindo Fara de bb… 0) me fascina!! Bueno, esa parte la agregué para que no se les olvidara que en el momento actual la pobre de Éo anda de cacería ;0) pero gracias por la crítica, la tomaré en cuenta para el futuro. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_EdhelrenArFeiniel: _**_Insisto Osellë… ese nombre está requete largo… me cuesta escribirlo (y no digamos recordarlo) TT Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, a mi me fascinó… me encantan los bebés (bueno, algunos). Bueno, por pura descuido (y falta de tiempo) es que no te he escrito el FF de Ereinion, pero la espera valdrá la pena Osellë, ya lo verás ;0) ¿y tu FF? Buuu, nunca te has animado a subirlo a … ¿qué está pasando con el orgullo Noldor? ¿Somos o no somos los mejores? oO jejeje, bueno, me despido por ahora. Mique-li Vanima Mellon Anin!! Espero verte en el chat algún día (tenemos una plática "D" pendiente). ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Vale: _**_Aiya Vale! Bueno, en efecto vi los reviews que dejaste con Evendim… vaya que te esmeraste XDDD bien por ti!! Bueno, no me llegó nunca tu review, pero filo, seguro tienes más que hacer… __¡¡B&A!! _

**_Éowyn princess of Ithilien: _**_¡¡Aiya!! Me parece que Indomable ya terminó… y yo no tuve tiempo para leer el final YY no vale… snifff… bueno, filo que al momento leo el final y te pongo mi último review allí ¿ok? El último cap que leí estaba cool!! Bueno, pienso agregar a Loth y sus hermanos en un capítulo de recuerdo… el problema es concretar las ideas 0S pero ya lo lograré ;0) Me alegro que te haya gustado el último capítulo que subí. ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Hada: _**_¡Aiya Hada! Jejeje, eso de los reviews me pasaba antes 0) pero ahora ya no, o es que ya me quiere XDDD, aunque es probable que se esté saturando… es que tiene tantas historias ufffff… Que conste que te tomaré la palabra para que me des puntos de carácter de Éomer ;0) pero déjame que primero enfoque bien la idea (porque estoy más perdida que Bin Laden) Bueno, con respecto a lo trágica que soy… es que lo romántico de fijo como que no muy me funciona… así que por eso le meto algo de amargura… o como diría mi HB Nat: Adoro mezclar lo dulce y lo amargo ;0) Pero no te preocupes… mira que en este capítulo Fara ya despertó y cuando llegue a Emyn Arnen… ufff… se armará la grande… Bien, te agradezco de todo corazón tu review ;0) ¡¡B&A!!_

**_Laurelin: _**_¡Aiya! Oye, es la primera vez que te veo por estos rumbos o.O ¡¡Bienvenida!! 0) jejeje, Me parece que llegaste únicamente al capítulo No. 5… ¿verdad? Bien, espero que logres leer hasta el final y me des tus puntos de vista ,0) Muchísimas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda… mira que te voy a tomar la palabra XDDD Me fascinaría que siguieras leyendo mi FF, espero verte pronto. ¡¡B&A!!_

* * *

**_Capítulo No. 13_**

**_"Gratos recuerdos"_**

****

Los pensamientos lóbregos no habían abandonado ni un solo instante la mente de la Dama Blanca, mientras recorría viejos senderos dentro de los bosques de Ithilien.

No obstante, la imagen que más le atormentaba era la de ella misma junto a su amado Faramir. Recordaba más que todo, esos momentos llenos de dicha que habían vivido juntos, el hecho de que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente, de que ambos eran como uno solo.

Pronto Éowyn percibió que la noche comenzaba a ceder; a la distancia se observaba un delicado rayo de sol que luchaba por abrirse paso entre la densa oscuridad de la noche y la niebla; más no había señal alguna de los orcos, nada… como si las entrañas misma de la tierra media se los hubiese tragado. Eso le hacía pensar constantemente en el hecho de que quizá Saurón no había desaparecido del todo, parecía que aún luchaba por privar a los hombres de la dicha que podrían albergar en sus corazones.

Sin embargo escucho a lo lejos una hosca y fría risa que le sacó de sus pensamientos, sin darse a si misma un momento para recapacitar viró hacia su izquierda, siguiendo el sonido de la risa.

Tomó un sendero que atravesaba un bosquecillo, las hojas de los árboles goteaban y la claridad que se habría paso tímidamente en la oscuridad le mostró a la Señora de Ithilien el rocío que estaba presente, inundando todo con su tono grisáceo.

De pronto la risa cesó: todo ahora estaba tranquilo. Los ruidos de la naturaleza empezaron a escucharse: insectos en las hierbas y aves parloteando en las copas de los árboles… Ithilien despertaba lentamente luego de una noche fría.

Éowyn se detuvo y, por primera vez desde muchos días atrás, logró percibir el aroma fresco y perfumado de su hogar, instintivamente envainó la espada que celosamente apresaba entre sus manos.

Unos momentos atrás no se escuchaba nada, excepto alguna ocasional gota de humedad que caía entre las hojas inmóviles… pero ahora todo rebosaba en vida y sonidos armoniosos y a la vez hermosos y alegres, tan ajenos todos a la pesadilla que la joven vivía.

La Dama observaba indecisa acerca de la dirección que debía tomar, ya que el sonido de la risa no se había vuelto a escuchar, delante de ella no parecía haber paso por entre los gruesos robles ni la maleza y hierbas, y no estaba en su mente volver… observó detenidamente entre la arboleda hasta que entre dos matorrales divisó un pequeño sendero recubierto de piedras bellamente talladas: sin lugar a dudas ese sendero había sido construido por los hombres de antaño, su labor se apreciaba en la mayoría, así pues comenzó a seguirlo.

No se percató de la manera como la mañana se levantaba y desvanecía la bruma… el aire se volvió fulgurante, iluminado por la luz del sol, las nieblas que se observaban a la distancia comenzaban a desvanecerse al ser atravesadas por los fuertes y cálidos rayos.

De pronto el sendero descendió y se internó más profundo en el bosque, la oscuridad comenzaba a vencer los rayos del sol, la arboleda parecía más profunda y oscura… hasta que el sonido alegre del agua le hizo percatarse que caminaba cerca de un arroyo, y más adelante alcanzó a vislumbrar a la distancia las aguas cristalinas del Anduin.

Instintivamente, Éowyn retiró de su cabeza el yelmo y corrió al reencuentro del río, los cabellos sueltos le flotaban en el aire, centelleando al sol.

Los gritos agudos y solitarios de unas aves extrañas se escuchaban entre los árboles, mientras el sol iba abriéndose paso en el cielo y conforme lo hacía, había más calor.

Al encontrarse frente al Anduin, Éowyn se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y observó su pálido y triste rostro reflejado sobre las aguas.

La joven tomó el vital líquido entre las palmas de sus manos y refrescó su rostro, había recorrido una larga distancia sin prestarle atención a las quejas de su cuerpo, al retirar las manos de su rostro se percató en que éstas estaban un poco rojizas: tenía el rostro cubierto de pequeños hilos de sangre, seguramente ocasionados por atravesar la maleza sin protegerse, también temblaba levemente por el cansancio.

Parecía haberle perdido el rastro a los orcos, o ¿era acaso que estos seres odiaban la luz y la claridad del día? Faramir y Éomer le habían comentado algo al respecto, y de ser así, no tenía otra alternativa más que esperar nuevamente la noche. Éowyn se dejó reposar a orillas de un gran abeto mientras observaba el extenso Anduin y sus alrededores.

De pronto se puso nuevamente de pie: ya había estado en un lugar muy parecido al que se encontraba en ese momento, miró para ambos lados, intentando localizar el lugar exacto donde había estado, había grama tierna creciendo a un costado, lentamente se aproximó al lugar y se recostó allí. Recordó ese día: un día más en el que comprobó lo mucho que amaba a su esposo.

_Un pequeño rayo de sol había logrado entrar por una rendija en la ventana y se había deslizado hasta posarse en el pálido rostro de Éowyn, logrando así despertarla; abrió los ojos y se encontró con que estaba tiernamente acomodada entre los brazos de Faramir, quien aún dormía._

_Lenta y sigilosamente se libró de la cálida protección de su esposo, se incorporó y observó hacia la ventana, por donde se filtraba la claridad._

_Hacía poco tiempo desde su matrimonio con Faramir y realmente pocos días desde que vivía en su nuevo hogar. Y teniendo su esposo bajo su cargo el Principado de Ithilien había muchos asuntos por tratar; por lo tanto, el tiempo que compartía con ella era muy escaso._

_Y siendo aún tan escaso como lo era, no impedía en absoluto el hecho de que en los corazones de los recientes esposos el afecto mutuo creciera conforme cada momento, las heridas del pasado ya no eran tan dolorosas al tenerse el uno al otro._

_Éowyn dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Faramir: había algo en él que siempre le reconfortaba. Así pues, se recostó nuevamente al lado de su esposo, tiernamente pasó su pálida mano sobre el rostro de su Señor y éste frunció levemente el entrecejo. La Dama no deseaba despertarle, más sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Aproximó su rostro al de él y le besó tiernamente en los labios, a cuya acción reaccionó el Príncipe de Ithilien rodeándola con sus brazos._

_Os ruego me disculpéis por haberlos despertado, mi Señor-dijo Éowyn al separarse de los labios de Faramir._

_Por el contrario os agradezco la manera como habéis logrado despertarme –Faramir tomó las manos de Éowyn y las besó._

_Si eso es lo que pensáis sobre mi acción, os despertaré de esta manera todos los días –acotó la Dama con decisión, sin embargo un pensamiento repentino le ensombreció el rostro- ¿Vais a estar celebrando consejo durante todo el día de hoy? –le preguntó sin poder ocultar el tono de tristeza que le causaba el pensar en pasar nuevamente el día sin la compañía de su amado._

_Faramir le miraba con seriedad, aunque Éowyn había dirigido su vista hacia un extremo. Desde el día en que llegaron a Emyn Arnen no había día alguno en que no se celebrara consejo o reunión en la que él debía estar presente, que duraban por lo regular el día completo, deseaba poder pasar más tiempo junto a su amada, pero sus obligaciones se lo impedían y sabía muy bien que a la Dama Blanca estas reuniones le entristecían, y le dolía ser el causante de la tristeza de ella- hoy no –dijo con una sonrisa- el día de hoy vais a acompañarme._

_El día de hoy teníais otras obligaciones –le recordó la Dama, que había escuchado decir a Faramir el día anterior de que un asunto de mucha importancia debería tratarse durante ese día, un asunto que tardaría en resolverse._

_Mi mayor obligación es veros feliz y dichosa a mi lado –dijo Faramir con ternura y le besó en la frente- y eso es más importante que atender asunto que bien podrían resolverse en manos de otra persona._

_¿Habláis con la verdad? –le preguntó la Dama con seriedad._

_No os mentiría –le respondió Faramir y antes de que se lo esperara, Éowyn se había abalanzado sobre él, envolviéndole en un fuerte abrazo._

_Momentos después, Éowyn esperaba en las murallas de la ciudad tal como su esposo le había pedido y tras unos instantes de espera vio aparecer a Faramir acompañado de dos hermosos caballos- He mandado pedir este caballo a vuestro hermano –dijo él mientras observaba la sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su amada._

_Es Windfola –dijo la Dama Blanca con asombro._

_Pensé que os agradaría tenerlo en Emyn Arnen para cabalgar cuando lo desearas –Faramir le extendió la brida a Éowyn y luego de que la joven la tomó entre sus manos, dirigió su vista hacia su caballo- si os parece bien, yo cabalgaré adelante con Melse y vos y Windfola nos siguen._

_¿Y por qué no vamos juntos en Windfola? -Preguntó la Dama sonriendo- puede con ambos –añadió orgullosa._

_Pensé que preferiríais cabalgar por vuestra cuenta, tal como acostumbrabais –respondió Faramir confundido._

_Eso era cuando me deleitaba en rivalizar con los jinetes de la Marca, os confesé que no deseaba hacerlo más –explicó la joven._

_De ser así, entonces no necesitaremos a Melse –volteó su vista hacia el establo y con una señal de la mano llamó al joven alfarero, quien llegó de inmediato._

_¿En qué os puedo servir mi Señor? –preguntó el alfarero haciendo una pronunciada reverencia frente a Faramir._

_Lleva a Melse al establo, la Señora Éowyn y yo saldremos únicamente acompañados por Windfola –dijo Faramir sonriendo, el joven asintió y tomó la brida del caballo del Príncipe de Ithilien._

_Faramir se dirigió hacia Éowyn y le dio un beso en la frente, después le extendió su mano derecha para ayudarle a subir a la cruz de Windfola, cuando ella estuvo colocaba sobre la cruz, montó él y salieron de Emyn Arnen._

* * *

Faramir abrió levemente los ojos, la fiebre había cedido un poco, inmediatamente intentó incorporarse en el improvisado lecho donde lo tenían los dos montaraces, observó la cueva e intentó recordar lo ocurrido antes de haber perdido el conocimiento.

Mi Señor, ¿os encontráis mejor? –preguntó Maglung al aproximarse a Faramir.

Creo que vos habéis salvado mi vida –dijo con agradecimiento- pero, ¿podéis informarme qué ocurrió? Recuerdo la emboscada que nos tendieron y algo recuerdo sobre la batalla que libramos, pero eso es todo lo que logro recordar –añadió confundido.

Mi compañero y yo estábamos de guardia en estos bosques y escuchamos de pronto el fragor de una batalla, así que nos apresuramos a socorrer a quien estuviese en peligro, más cuando llegamos al sendero donde se libraba la batalla, muchos de los soldados que os acompañaban habían caído por la emboscada y únicamente quedaban pocos luchando, los orcos les llevaban ventaja y los empezaban a acorralar –Mablung bajó el rostro y miró hacia el suelo- no pudimos hacer nada.

¿Y cómo os habéis encontrado conmigo? –preguntó nuevamente Faramir.

Observamos cómo uno de vuestros hombres os intentaba poner a salvo, usted parecía estar inconsciente, así que nos apresuramos a socorrerlo, lamentablemente el soldado estaba gravemente herido y falleció antes de que pudiésemos intentar curar sus heridas- Mablung levantó nuevamente la vista y con sus ojos grises observó a Faramir- creemos que durante la batalla posiblemente alguno de sus hombres le golpeó en la cabeza para dejarle inconsciente y así poder alejarlo y salvar su vida –El Príncipe de Ithilien bajó la mirada, conociendo la manera como sus hombres le amaban y admiraban, era muy probable que dieran sus vidas para intentar salvar la suya.

¿Cuándo tiempo he estado sin sentido? –preguntó Faramir mientras se llevaba la mano derecha a la cabeza.

La emboscada fue hace dos noches y desde entonces ha estado inconsciente, el día de ayer al alba cayó en fiebres, esperábamos el día para llevaros a las Casas de Curación en Minas Tirith –respondió el Montarás.

Dos días –repitió Faramir con preocupación- Mucho habéis hecho por mi ya, pero os deseo pedir un favor más –dijo tras unos momentos de silencio.

Ha sido un placer atenderos mi Señor y si hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, lo haré con gusto –dijo Mablung haciendo una leve reverencia.

¿Podríais llevarme a Emyn Arnen? –Dijo Faramir con seriedad- debimos haber estado en las murallas de la Ciudad ayer al alba y seguramente deben estar concientes de que algo nos ha ocurrido –Mablung asintió.

* * *

**Aiya, yop again, 0D bueno, no se acabaron allí los recuerdos de Éowyn, así que esperen un kchito más, y bueno, con Fara, pues... digamos que pronto habrán más problemas por allí... ¡B&A!**


	14. Una luz entre la Oscuridad

**FF "Podría Ser…"**

**Capítulo No. 14**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Fecha: **martes, 01 de febrero de 2005.

**Nota de la Autora: **_Mis estimadas lectoras, déjenme decirles que me siento realmente apenada por la ENORME demora en la actualización de esta mi historia, pido sinceramente sus disculpas, es algo irresponsable de mi parte el haberme demorado tanto._

_Han pasado exactamente 99 días desde mi última actualización, sé que ha sido mucho, muchísimo tiempo… espero que me comprendan cuando les digo que en verdad no había podido… ahora retomo mi fic, esperando el poder actualizar semanalmente y no demorarme tanto… _

_No crean que he olvidado la ilusión que tuve cuando subí el primer capítulo, mi ilusión sigue estando tan fresca como ese día, sigo teniendo la misma inspiración (¿y quién no la tendría después de leer todos los libros del Maese Tolkien?), no miento al decir que ahora quizá estoy más inspirada en seguir con mi historia._

_No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos más faltan para que termine mi fic, pero creo que no serán muchos, así que creo que actualizaré más pronto para no dejar inconclusa mi historia, ojalá y no les decepcione (más aún por las demoras)._

_Y bueno, luego de las formalidades les comento que… ¡No puedo decir casi nada ahora… un Balrog me está dando alcance y no puedo decir más¡ NOS VEMOS¡GRACIAS POR LEER MI FF!_

_PD: Gritos, quejas, consejos, sugerencias, flechas, hachas y demás son bienvenidos…_

_PD2: Balrogs deben esperar su turno, ya que el de Allison aún no me ha alcanzado y mientras ese no me alcance, no sería conveniente dar lugar a que otro más esté tras mis huesitos… ;0)_

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

**Enelya: **Aiya! Pensé que jamás, jamás volvería a escuchar algo de ti… ¿Qué te me habías hecho? Bueno, me alegro que estés aún por estos rumbos ;0) Perdón por no haber respondido tu review la vez anterior, pero es que me había llevado los reviews unos días antes de que postearas este y cuando subí el capítulo me percaté que había otro review :0S y ya no pude responder v.v sorry¡Gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo!

**Eowyn-princess-of-Ithilien: **Sorry! Me he ausentado muchísimo de la trama de ESDLA y aún no he concluido de leer tu FF… V.V pero ya verás que pronto lo termino, ya que en lo que me quedé fue súper cool;0) Con respecto a tu anotación de la familia real de Dol Amroth, pues… espero escribir pronto al respecto… bueno, de hecho será casi al final de mi FF…: 0S ¡Gracias por tu review! (¿cuándo nos iremos a encontrar en el chat? v.v)

**Edhelren-Ar-Feiniel: **¿Osellë? Yo me pregunto si sigues por acá v.v no he sabido nada de ti desde mi último mail el pasado 2 de noviembre… ¿estás molesta conmigo¿te pasó algo? Me tienes en ascuas… TTTT no seas malita y aparécete… ya en última instancia tu buzón me rebota todos los mensajes que envío… no sé qué pasa… buaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Cambiando de tema, te comento que ayer precisamente he concluído El Silmarillion… MARAVILLOSO LIBRO OSELLË! Me ha dejado súper intrigada y con ganas de haberlo conocido un poco más extenso… nahh… SÚPER EXTENSO! Yo quería que nunca se acabase… ha sido hermoso! Aunque pensaba leer más sobre Ereinion Gil-Galad… eso fue un tanto decepcionante… HABLA MUY POCO DE ÉL¿Cómo escribiré tu FF si no sé nada sobre él? 0S espero encontrar algo más en los Cuentos Inconclusos y los Apéndices… ojalá… ME DIO DE TODO AL LEER SOBRE EL POBRE TURÍN… y sobre Nienor Niniel… y la muerte de Dior y Elu Thingol… por el Silmaril… y cómo poco a poco fueron cayendo todos los reinos poderosos de los Noldor… WOW! TENEMOS QUE COMENTAR AL RESPECTO OSELLË! Bien, me despido por ahora, rogando a Eru que aparezcas prontito, que me da mala espina tu desaparición…

**Allison Black: **Aiya Allison! De todas mis lectoras… creo que una de las primeras… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Por la paciencia (y por el Balrog que aún sigue mis pasos… glup). Bueno, te regalaría un Faramir… pero todos los que tengo… SON MÍOS! Muajajajaja!

No sé qué puedo hacer con este problema de no actualizar pronto… uffff… bueno, confieso, ultimadamente sí había tenido poco tiempo para continuar mi FF. Y bueno, ya que quiero ser una buena fan de Tolkien me he conseguido El Silmarillion, El Hobbit, La trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos, Cuentos Inconclusos I, Cuentos Inconclusos II, Cuentos Inconclusos III, La Cuarta Edad y los Apéndices de ESDLA… mínimo al haber leído El Silmarillion y ESDLA I y II ya me ha dado brillantes ideas para la continuación y he acaparado muchas ansias por escribir ;0) espero no atrasarme mucho de ahora en adelante… ojalá y aún sigas por aqui :0) ¡Gracias por tu review! Namarië Vanima!

**Hada: **Aiya Hada! Oye, nunca, nunca creas que dejaré este FF inconcluso… JAMÁS! Soy fan declarada de esta pareja y no pienso dejar a mitad lo que he comenzado ;0) el tardarme es mi defecto, pero se debe a una TERRIBLE Y DESESPERANTE falta de inspiración y ánimos… pero ya estoy de vuelta! XDDD y con brillantes ideas en camino… además apoyada al 100 por el material completo del maese Tolkien 0) así que hay p'rato… bueno… mínimo los capítulos faltantes, eso sí, tenme un kchito de paciencia please…

Con respecto a tu pregunta sobre el paradero de la Princesa de Ithilien… cof… Éowyn anda extraviada en los bosques de Ithilien, a orillas del gran Anduin… siguiendo el rastro de esos desagradables orcos, que según ella han arrebatado la vida a su amado… y olvidando además que está encinta (p'variar), yep, ahí anda la Dama Blanca de Emyn Arnen…

Yo he salido ya de la U, pero ahora ya he acoplado mi tiempo y lo he reducido, he de añadir… (si, ahora tengo novio… y cuatro FF's abandonados en otras pages para terminar de rematar mi falta de tiempo), pero qué de otra! SOY FELIZ ESTRESADA! XDDD ¡Gracias por tu review Hada! Ojalá y no te decepcione este capítulo ;0)

**Natalie: **oO y justo cuando una cree que ya nadie más leerá tu FF… ¡ZAZ! Y descubres una nueva lectora… WOW! Es increíble! Y genial además! (esta sorpresa me hace preguntarme ¿Cuántas personas más han leído mi FF y no se animan a dejarme review?) Bien, luego de la euforia… ¡AIYA NATALIE! Gracias por tomarte el tiempo en dejarme un review… maravilloso y restaurador review;0)

T.T no he leído aún por completo los Apéndices… v.v pero lo haré entre este capítulo y el próximo… ñaca ñaca, tengo que saber qué dicen!

Perdón por la demora… es que había perdido por completo mi tiempo libre… v.v pero creo que ya logré recuperarlo ;0) ojalá y puedas continuar leyendo mi FF y dándome ánimos :0) ¡Gracias por tu review! Un gran saludo y un fuerte abrazo de agradecimiento de mi parte!

**Enelya: **Aiya Enelya:0) Me alegra muchísimo volver a tener un review tuyo, no tienes una idea! Me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado los capítulos donde Fara y Boro están pequeñitos, debo confesar que me dio un gustazo escribir esos capítulos… también confieso que fue harto complicado escribirlos T.T ¿Estuviste enferma¿Por un mes? Oo pero me alegro muchísimo que ya estés mejorcita ;0) Yo también pasé por finales Y.Y y debo confesar que no me gustan nada, nada…

Sobre Evanescence, bueno, es un EXCELENTE grupo, y Amy Lee le da ese toque misterioso y triste que quiero para mi fic :0) además que las letras de las canciones por lo regular se acoplan maravillosamente con lo que está pasando en el fic… pero me alegra que te guste ese tipo de música tanto como a mi.

Bien, por ahora me despido, ha sido un gusto volver a leer un review tuyo, después de todo has sido mi primer lectora ;0)

¡Besos y abrazos de oso polar!

**Paula Yemeroly: **¡Hola¿En serio tienes tiempo de haber leído mi fic? Oo wow… Perdón por no haber actualizado, la verdad soy muy exigente con mi historia y lo que había escrito no me había complacido, por eso decidí no postear… además que estuve leyendo todo lo que pude de los libros de Tolkien para no estar tan perdida… y bueno, para variar ha pasado mucho en mi vida como para estar 100000 alejada de mis historias, perdón por la demora, pero gracias por seguir leyendo.

Me alegro muchísimo que adores a la pareja que forman los Príncipes de Ithilien ¿verdad que son súper lindos? Ahhh, son tan adorables…

Faramir y Boromir de niños debieron haber sido súper adorables ¿no crees? Intenté proyectar esa idea en esos capítulos, sin embargo no muy me convencían, pero fue lo mejor que pude escribir en esos momentos V.V

Sobre la trama que lleva mi fic, me alegro que te guste… ya no los pondré a sufrir, ya veras ;0)

Bien, por el momento me despido, espero volver a leer un review tuyo pronto y que el giro que tome mi fic te siga gustando, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer mi historia… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW!

* * *

Ahhh, por cierto… no puedo dejar atrás la canción que me ha inspirado… en verdad si tienen la oportunidad de escucharla, se las recomiendo mucho ;0) está buenísima… 

Quizá la letra no muy se aplique… pero el ritmo de la música y la voz de Amy Lee hace que esta canción refleje mucho de lo que quiero dar a entender en este capítulo, insisto en que ojalá y la escuchen.

**Missing**

**By Evanescence  
**  
Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
Maybe someday you'll look up  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
Isn't something missing

You won't cry for my absence, I know  
You forgot me long ago  
¿Am I that unimportant?  
¿Am I so insignificant?  
¿Isn't something missing?

¿Isn't someone missing me?

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone

Even someone missing me

Please, please forgive me  
But I won't be home again  
I know what you do to yourself  
I breathe deep and cry out  
¿Isn't something missing?

¿Isn't someone missing me?

Even know I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone

Isn't someone missing me

And then I breathe

I breathe

Knowing you don't care

And then my eyes

Wish to dream of you

I wake without you there

Isn't someone missing

Isn't someone

Even though I'm the sacrifice  
You won't try for me, not now  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
I'm all alone

Even something missing

Isn't someone missing me

* * *

**FF "Podría Ser…"**

**Capítulo No. 14**

**"Una Luz entre la Oscuridad"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

Mucho tiempo había pasado ya desde que Faramir y los dos montaraces habían salido de la cueva; el joven Príncipe de Ithilien no podía resistir las ansias de estar nuevamente en la bella Emyn Arnen, únicamente para verla a ella: ver a su Señora, su hermosa Dama Blanca.

Atravesar los tupidos matorrales de Ithilien les había llevado buena parte de la mañana, y aunque sabían perfectamente que las viles criaturas no se atrevían a salir de sus escondrijos a la luz del día, tenían los arcos y las espadas listas: prestas para cualquier ataque sorpresa; después de todo, este grupo de orcos eran diestros en las emboscadas. Mablung y el otro montaraz iban adelante: abriéndose paso entre los arbustos y matorrales mientras el Príncipe de Ithilien iba unos pasos atrás.

De pronto Faramir se detuvo y reposó su cuerpo contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras respiraba agitadamente: tenía ya tiempo caminando y sabía perfectamente que sus fuerzas comenzaban a fallarle, sus heridas no habían sanado aún, instintivamente colocó su mano derecha sobre su costado izquierdo, lugar donde una flecha le había herido.

¿Os encontráis bien mi Señor? –Preguntó Mablung mientras detenía su andar y miraba preocupado al joven Senescal.

Faramir sonrió- No os preocupéis me encuentro bien, no os niego que me siento un poco agotado, pero al llegar a Emyn Arnen he de descansar –Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Mablung, éste asentía con seriedad.

Estaremos en Emyn Arnen antes de que el sol llegue al cenit –dijo el otro montaras, que escuchaba atento la plática entre su Señor y Mablung.

Prosigamos entonces –Dijo Faramir con decisión.

Los montaraces continuaron abriéndose paso entre los matorrales mientras Faramir les seguía de cerca; el Senescal no se percató en que su mano derecha estaba ensangrentada al momento de retirarla de su costado.

* * *

Bergil observaba con tristeza la manera como el agua del arroyo volvía a retomar su antiguo cauce, dejando tras su paso destrozadas las plantas y las flores del jardín de su Príncipe; a su lado conservaba aún el lirio de Finduilas, plantado diestramente sobre un tazón de madera. 

¿Bergil? –Una joven corría con presteza hacia el niño, pero éste no se inmutó al escuchar su nombre.

La joven lo observó un momento: sabía perfectamente que lo ocurrido había afectado terriblemente al niño- Bergil, debéis comer… -Dijo con calma mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro del niño- vuestro padre va a volver en cualquier momento, y ya debéis de haber probado bocado, recordad que desde ayer por la tarde no habéis comido.

No tengo hambre –Dijo Bergil entre susurros- esperaré a que esté acá mi padre y comeré con él –Añadió con decisión- No os preocupéis por mi Anleth…

La joven suspiró¿Prometéis comer cuando vuestro padre regrese? –Preguntó con seriedad.

El niño asintió con insistencia; al verle, Anleth se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia las murallas de la ciudad: ella tampoco había probado bocado desde que se supo lo ocurrido a la guarnición del señor Faramir.

Al recordarlo, volvió su vista hacia el bosque como esperando encontrar allí al Senescal; sin embargo algo llamó su atención: un hombre que se habría paso entre los matorrales.

Bergil también miraba extrañado al desconocido; sin embargo, al acompañar siempre a su en los asuntos propios de su cargo en Ithilien, sabía reconocer las vestimentas de los montaraces, en el acto supo que no eran enemigos y corrió hacia ellos.

De pronto se detuvo al observar a otro montaraz aparecer de entre los matorrales: sujetaba del hombro a alguien que parecía estar gravemente herido, el niño examinó unos momentos al hombre herido: sus vestimentas parecían haber sido en algún momento blancas y puras como la nieve, sin embargo ahora estaban ensangrentadas y rotas¡Señor Faramir! –Exclamó el niño con algarabía y lágrimas en los ojos al reconocer las vestimentas de su Príncipe.

El silencio reinante en Emyn Arnen ayudó a que los gritos del niño se escucharan en la ciudad: pronto varias personas se aproximaron a las murallas y tras observar con vida a su Señor comenzaron a gritar su nombre con alegría.

De las muestras de afecto de su gente, no pudo percatarse el Señor de Ithilien: las altas fiebres, el dolor de las heridas y el agotador trayecto hacia Emyn Arnen entre los bosques de Ithilien le habían hecho desfallecer nuevamente; Mablung y su compañero lo llevaron hacia su hogar, en lo alto de la ciudad mientras una multitud preocupada le seguía silenciosa a lo largo del camino.

Muchas risas se escucharon en la ciudad el resto de la tarde: el curador que había atendido al Señor de Emyn Arnen había dicho que, con reposo, su Señor iba a estar bien. Parecía que la felicidad se volvía a posar en los corazones heridos de los habitantes de la ciudad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las orillas del Anduin reposaba la Señora Éowyn recostada sobre la hierba y protegida bajo la sombra de un gran abeto; La Dama Blanca de Emyn Arnen y Señora de Ithilien había logrado sumirse en un sueño sin placer, un sueño sin descanso después de todo aquel tiempo donde únicamente el sufrimiento constante le acompañaba; el cansancio se había adueñado de sus ansias de seguir adelante, se había rendido ante las exigencias de su cuerpo. El trinar de las aves que acompañaba armoniosamente el sonido incesante de la corriente del Anduin y los suaves susurros del viento recorriendo las hojas verdes de los árboles se mezclaban en esos momentos con los sueños de la Dama, sueños sin luz donde con seguridad añoraba más que nada la compañía de su amado. 

Despertó con un aire frío soplándole en la cara, había descansado más de lo que había pensado en un principio; despertó cuando caía ya la noche y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse en el cenit, lentamente se puso de pie y con pesar descubrió que sus desesperados sueños no eran nada agobiantes comparados con lo que era la realidad en sí, su pálido rostro reflejaba los lamentos incesantes de Nienna.

Decidida a proseguir su búsqueda se hizo nuevamente de su arco y su carcaj y se ciñó la espada, sin embargo un improvisado hado benefactor le sonrió y encontró lo que incesantemente buscaba: unos susurros extraños, voces de pérfidas criaturas, inundó de pronto la tranquilidad reinante; incluso las aves y su incesante trinar vespertino se dejaron de escuchar. La joven se sobresaltó y valiéndose de la agilidad propia de su juventud logró ocultarse tras el tronco del roble que le había proveído de sombra mientras descansaba; sus audaces ojos grises escudriñaron cada pequeño espacio a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de esos desagradables susurros, instintivamente tomó su espada y sujetó con fuerza la empuñadura, preparándose desde ya para una batalla que tarde o temprano libraría y con la cual esperaba escapar del dolor de su alma.

Aquella lengua abominable que Éowyn había escuchado tiempo atrás en los campos del Pelennor, volvía a escucharse, las voces se aproximaban, cada vez más cercanas: Lo que la Dama había perseguido durante la noche ahora estaba a su alcance, aquellos seres despreciables que le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba se acercaban al Anduin.

* * *

Bergil observaba con alegría los bosques de Ithilien; estaba de pie en una de las torres de guardia en las murallas de Emyn Arnen: esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de su padre. 

El sol se había ocultado por completo y la luz de las estrellas y la luna resplandecían ya en el cielo; de pronto se pudo observar una sombra aproximarse velozmente hacia la muralla, a su llegada a la puerta se escuchó resonar un cuerno y los guardias se apresuraron a abrir las puertas de la ciudad.

Bergil bajó velozmente de la torre, dispuesto a ser el primero en la ciudad que le informara a Beregond la maravillosa noticia.

¿Ha vuelto mi Señora Éowyn? –Preguntó Beregond mientras bajaba del caballo al palafrenero que detenía la correa del animal.

Bergil se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta de su padre: había olvidado por completo que la Señora Éowyn también había desaparecido.

No, mi Señor –Respondió el palafrenero con pena, pero inmediatamente después se le iluminó el rostro con una sonrisa¡pero nuestro Príncipe ha regresado a Emyn Arnen! –Exclamó con alegría.

¿Mi Señor Faramir? –Repitió Beregond incrédulo¿Está con vida?

¡Dos montaraces lo encontraron y lo han traído! –Exclamó Bergil mientras corría hacia su padre- Está herido, pero el anciano dice que estará bien, sólo necesita descansar –Añadió.

¿Dónde estÿ –Preguntó Beregond con ansias mientras no podía ocultar la felicidad que esa inesperada noticia le causaba.

* * *

¡Maldito seas Bashrúk! –un largo discurso impregnado en odio y vociferado en esa lengua abominable siguió a la maldición y tras unos instantes tres orcos de brazos largos y miradas hoscas se abrieron paso tras unos densos matorrales y se encaminaron hacia la orilla del Anduin, tenían claras señas de haber librado una batalla poco tiempo atrás: con seguridad eran parte del grupo de orcos que habían emboscado la guarnición que acompañaba a Faramir. 

Éowyn les observó, en sus ojos brilló la llama del odio: hubiese querido acabar con todos ellos e ir en busca de los demás, pero sabía muy bien que cometería una gran imprudencia, lo más sensato sería seguirlos y encontrar el campamento donde estaba el grupo completo y tras un sorpresivo ataque, matarlos a todos; Valiéndose de toda su fuerza de voluntad logró dominar las ansias que sentía de sorprender a los tres orcos que discutían en aquel lenguaje abominable mientras saciaban desesperadamente su sed en las aguas del Anduin.

De pronto el orco que había lanzado la maldición volvió a hablar en la lengua común- Si por mi fuera, me arrastraría hacia Bashrúk y haría chillar a esa rata miserable –les mostró a los otros dos una cimitarra curva y afilada mientras sonreía toscamente mostrando su negra dentadura- fue Skatg el que nos dirigió a emboscar a los hombres¡Skatg, no Bashrúk! –exclamó encolerizado.

Los otros dos levantaron sus cimitarras y las dirigieron amenazantes hacia el cielo que comenzaba a reflejar el brillo de las estrellas de Varda, y exclamaron maldiciones llenas de odio en su propia lengua.

La Dama no apartaba su mirada decidida de las tres siluetas que maldecían y reían por igual; la oscuridad aumentó y una densa niebla comenzó a abrirse paso entre el denso follaje.

Al haber saciado por completo su sed, los tres orcos se dispusieron a volver a su campamento; el que parecía ser el líder continuó lanzando maldiciones hacia Bashrúk mientras comenzaba a avanzar y se introducía entre unos tupidos matorrales. Sigilosamente, Éowyn los siguió; llevaba firmemente sujeta la espada por la empuñadura, lista para defenderse ante cualquier ataque sorpresivo.

* * *

Beregond se aproximó a la alcoba de los Príncipes a grandes zancadas; tras él, Bergil intentaba darle alcance. 

El Capitán de la Compañía Blanca se detuvo justo en la puerta a la alcoba, allí se encontraban varias criadas y mozos, y ya dentro de la habitación se encontró a dos curadores: todos prestos para atender a su Señor ante cualquier eventualidad.

Tras unos momentos de seria conversación con los curadores, Beregond salió de la alcoba con una sonrisa: todo cuanto le habían dicho era verdad, Faramir estaría plenamente recuperado tras unos días de descanso. Sin embargo, al ver a la joven Anleth fuera de la habitación volvió a tomar un semblante serio en el rostro.

Se aproximó a las criadas- Nuestro Señor no debe saber de la desaparición de la Dama Éowyn –Sentenció con seriedad- Si se entera, querrá ir en su búsqueda y no debemos permitir que se arriesgue con esas heridas¿Comprendéis? –Preguntó mientras observaba cómo asentían todos los presentes.

Debéis tener mucho cuidado con lo que habláis con él, recordad que no se le puede engañar con facilidad –Dijo- los curadores ya tienen la misma advertencia, aunque es muy probable que despierte hasta mañana.

Vos conocéis a nuestro Señor, no podremos mentirle –Le recordó Anleth con seguridad.

No creo que tengáis la oportunidad de hablar con él, como os he dicho, es más probable que despierte hasta mañana, y yo espero volver con la Dama Éowyn hoy mismo, saldré con una guarnición en su búsqueda –Dijo Beregond con decisión.

En ese caso, intentaremos acatar vuestras órdenes mi Señor –Dijo Anleth con una sonrisa- únicamente os suplico que encontréis a nuestra Señora, no deseo ni siquiera pensar en qué podría pasar si algo malo le ha ocurrido a ella, sería una lenta agonía para nuestro Señor, vos lo sabéis –Añadió con pena.

* * *

Seguir a los tres orcos no era una situación complicada para la Dama Blanca ya que el líder continuaba lanzando maldiciones en esa lengua terrible y los otros dos coreaban el nombre de su antiguo líder; Éowyn les seguía a una distancia prudencial. 

Luego de unos instantes de caminar con presteza tras las criaturas, la Dama distinguió una luz tenue a la distancia: con seguridad allí era donde se encontraban ocultos el resto de orcos, las pérfidas criaturas que habían invadido Ithilien.

* * *

Los curadores que mantenían a su cuidado al Señor Faramir, salieron de pronto y llamaron a Anleth; la joven se aproximó a ellos temerosa de que algo le estuviese ocurriendo a su Señor, sin embargo los ancianos únicamente le pidieron que se quedara un momento cuidando al Senescal mientras ellos iban en busca de una planta que les serviría para tratar más adelante las heridas de su Señor. 

Entró entonces Anleth a la habitación y se aproximó a su Señor para cerciorarse de que éste aún estuviese con vida, pero al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos grises de su Señor que le miraban con extrañeza.

¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó el Príncipe de Ithilien mientras recorría con su mirada la alcoba.

Ya os encontráis a salvo mi Señor –Dijo Anleth mientras hacía una leve inclinación ante Faramir- os encontráis en vuestro lecho, en Emyn Arnen.

Ya veo –Dijo Faramir mientras comenzaba a incorporarse.

Debéis descansar mi Señor –Anleth miraba preocupada cómo el joven Senescal intentaba ponerse de pie.

¿Dónde está mi Señora¿Dónde está Éowyn? –Preguntó de pronto Faramir mientras miraba largamente y sin pestañear a la joven criada, quien no se atrevía siquiera a posar sus ojos en los de su Señor¿Dónde está la Dama Blanca? –Volvió a preguntar el Senescal.

* * *

**PD: LOS ERRORES NO SON CULPA MIA, ESTA COSA NO ME DEJA CAMBIARLOS! V.V**


	15. Un frio despertar

* * *

**FF "Podría Ser…"**

**Capítulo No. 15**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

**Fecha: **Martes, 10 de Mayo de 2005.

**Nota de la Autora: _Bien_**_, sé que me demoro en actualizar, uffff, ya ni siquiera trato de justificarme, es que en verdad ahora he estado en una crisis inspirativa increíble, sí, he tenido más ganas de escribir, sin embargo, todo lo he considerado mal escrito y feo, entonces lo elimino… y bueno, así me he pasado harto tiempo: "escribiendo y borrando"._

_Agradezco los reviews que amablemente me dejaron en el capítulo del año pasado (JAJAJAJA, BROMAS… tampoco me tardo tanto actualizando…), voy a responderlos a continuación, no sin antes recordarles que son muy importantes para el mejoramiento de mi trama ;) MUCHAS GRACIAS!_

_El capítulo, que a continuación leerán, era en verdad más extenso de lo que imaginé, les soy sincera, no creí que sería tan largo o.O la verdad, este y el que sigue, en verdad iban a ser uno sólo, fue hasta que terminé de escribirlo que me di cuenta de la extensión… en fin, está bien que quedara tan largo, me siento complacida._

_Y por último… pues… la letra de la canción de este capítulo… "Miss you" de Avril Lavigne… creo que se acopla perfectamente para este capítulo, obviando claro que allí, el chico en cuestión está muerto… pero, la idea es la misma… extraña al ser amado, tal como les ocurre a Fara y a Éo… ojalá y tengan la oportunidad de escucharla, es muy, muy bonita… y triste a la vez… snifff… necesito un pañuelito… _

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews:**

**Natalie: **Aiya Natalie! Me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fan fic, es gratificante leer tu review y en verdad te lo agradezco. Sabes, yo también me maté buscando ff's de Fara y Éo, pero no hay mucho en verdad, de los que sí he visto (y he leído) muchos son de esta misma pareja, pero en inglés v.v es una pena, uffff, lo que doy por leer buenos ff's de mi pareja favorita pero en español… ¡Y NO HAY MUCHOS! Buuuuaaaaahhhhhh, los que me fascinan los he leído tanto que de seguro ya me los sé de memoria… en fin, a leer en inglés, qué de otra… ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW¡¡¡Cuídate!

**Hada: **Hola Tú!

Ejem, sigo desaparecida en acción Hada, pero… es que en verdad me paso de perfeccionista¿cómo te explico? Veamos, es que me gusta mucho mi ff y quisiera que quedara lo más lindo posible… y cuando leo lo que escribo no muy me parece y decido eliminarlo… y luego tengo que volver a escribirlo… y en fin, así me paso harto tiempo… hasta que me aburro y lo hago de lado una semana… luego lo retomo y voy más despacio… es un caos esto de escribir cuando te gustan mucho los protagonistas y deseas volverlos lo más adorables posible… es un caso¡¡¡y me estoy volviendo loca!

Sí, lo acepto… desaparecida en acción v.v XDDD bueno, aparte de que soy perfeccionistas, es que ya no me daba a mucho mi tiempo. ¿Qué me pasó? Bueno, para empezar tengo novio (no había tenido antes) y tener uno realmente te quita el poco tiempo que tienes; para continuar… estaba en los finales del semestre en mi Universidad, tenía que estudiar… y por último… tengo otros FF's por allí que necesitaba actualizar, y que había tenido abandonados… v.v ha sido terrible ajustar mi tiempo a todo esto, me costó mucho acostumbrarme… pero ahora ya tengo todo bien arreglado en mi horario, ;) don't worry eh.

¿Perder bebé¿Qué bebé? Ah, ese bebé… bueno… ñaca ñaca ñaca… mejor te dejo con la intriga… pero este caos mental, ya va a terminar… don't worry… pero viene otro eh.

¿Tienes una historia? O.O Perdón Hada! No había visto… es que la última vez que entré a únicamente actualicé, andaba corriendo y no me dio tiempo de nada… con decirte que ni siquiera he terminado la historia de Éo, y mira que a mi esa historia me ha encantado… Y NO HE VISTO COMO TERMINA… buahhhhhh T.T pero filo, ahora me voy a curiosear ¿ok?

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo¡Besos y abrazos de oso polar!

**Allison Black: **Aiya Allison! Pues, ya ves que tu Balrog aún no me da alcance, de que lo tengo a unos pasos… eso no te lo niego, pero aún me escapo ;)

Disculpa las demoras Allison, sé que eres de las primeras lectoras que aún continúan conmigo… y mínimo debería actualizar más pronto… pero, uffff… la verdad no he podido… aunque escribo y escribo, el resultado no me parece para nada y debo borrarlo¡Qué fome¡¡Sorry!

Con lo de los Faramir's que tengo… hmmm… bueno, tú me entiendes… a una nunca le bastan, mientras más tienes… ¡más quieres! Jajajaja, XDDDD

Con lo de la rápida actualización, mejor ya no ofrezco, aunque lo intento … cada vez me resulta más difícil… sinceramente me fascinaría actualizar con la misma velocidad con la que lo hacía al principio… recuerdo que actualizaba hasta dos veces por semana… pero se me ha vuelvo IMPOSIBLE… -suspiro- ya no sé qué hacer para solucionar esto…

Bueno, por ahora te dejo, espero que estés bakan y que todo te esté resultando de mil y un maravillas ;) ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS¡¡¡CUÍDATE!

PD: Y ya se nos viene el 6to. Libro… Poco más de dos meses… ¿Estás preparada?

**Paula Yemeroly: **Hola!

¡VOY A LLORAR! Snifff… pero qué palabras tan sabias Paula! Te agradezco mucho ese aliento tan grande… sabes, tienes mucha, muchísima razón… desde que coloqué el primer capítulo de mi FF he visto aparecer y desaparecer lectoras… es triste, porque no te lo puedo negar, hay ocasiones donde leo unos reviews tan llenos de ánimos y tan bonitos… y al siguiente capítulo las chicas que me los dejaron ya no están… es un enorme merequetengue… pero tienes razón en lo que dices: "Sólo un lector fiel te esperará"

Me alegra que te guste el ff, ya sabes que soy una escritora muy abierta a las críticas… y si hay algo que no entiendes o que te gustaría que reconsiderara, dímelo nomás… así puedo mejorar en el futuro ;) Las críticas son más que bienvenidas!

Jejeje, tus comentarios de la trama son muy lindos… veo que te preocupas mucho por esos dos chicos tan maravillosos… ¿Verdad que son una bella pareja? Para mí que son almas gemelas :O) Pero don't worry Paula, que lo que trato a dar a entender en el ff es que a pesar de los problemas, siempre hay que tener esperanza… mi lema: "Después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma" ó "Cuando el cielo está más oscuro es cuando ya va a amanecer" y créeme que se les aplicará, de que sufrirán un poquitín más… quizá… ya lo verás, porque pase lo que pase, no pienso dejar inconclusa esta mi historia, jamás lo olvidaría, de eso puedes estar segura.

¡Gracias nuevamente por tu review! Espero ver un review tuyo más adelante ;)

**Éowyn-princess-of-Ithilien: **¡Aiya Éo! Ejem… seguro me matas porque aún no termino tu ff¡¡GOMEN! Sinceramente, no creerás por todo lo que he pasado… perdón, sé que fui tu primer lectora (aunque les duela a muchos… JAJAJAJA, FUI LA PRIMERA EN DEJARTE REVIEW! WEEEEEEEEEEE) y que desde un principio leí tu fic, pero me desconecté al final… Y MUERO POR LEER EL DESENLACE! Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Así no juego! Prometo que lo leeré ahora (muero por leerlo), junto con el de Hada, que se me han extraviado las dos!

No te preocupes por la demora, total que los reviews los he leído dos meses después de haber posteado… v.v no había ido al internet desde el día que actualicé… sniffff… ¿Te cambiaste de casa¿En serio¿Verdad que es un merequetengue la mudanza? En 7 años que llevo de vivir sola me he mudado 5 veces… las últimas 3 el año pasado T.T qué lío! Ese mal sí que no se lo deseo a nadie…

¡Ojalá y estés bien¡¡Suerte en todo¡¡Cuídate!

**Tyandsteph**¡Aiya Pamela/Illise! Si mal no recuerdo… es la primera vez que te veo por estos rumbos… ¿verdad¡¡¡BIENVENIDA!

Me alegra muchísimo que estés súper metida en la trama… aunque como me demoré más de tres meses en actualizar (wow, ahora que lo veo…eso es un cuarto de año… O.o sopas… sí que me paso) con seguridad ya no te encuentro… snifff… es mi culpa por tardada… buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ¿por qué rayos soy tan perfeccionista?

Lo de escribir bien, pos no se me da muy bien que digamos, he ahí la demora… pero hago mi mejor intento ;) Ojalá y nos veamos luego!

¡Saludos cordiales de Sarah¡¡Cuídate mucho eh!

**Mariyana**¡Aiya! Gracias por tus felicitaciones… me alegra que me tomes en cuenta para leer primero tu ff, créeme que estoy en la mejor disposición para hacerlo, así que puedes enviármelo a esta dirección: fdfhlm arroba Hotmail punto com. Me fascinaría haberte escrito primero, sin embargo no he ido al internet desde hace tres meses y tampoco tu dirección está completa, entonces me dejas imposibilitada para responderte, lo lamento. Pero si lees esta respuesta, ojalá y me lo envíes, será un placer revisarlo y darle el visto bueno; es un gran honor que me tomes en cuenta, confío en que más de un buen consejito podría darte.

¡Buena suerte¡¡Cuídate mucho!

**Sarah Black Patryn: Y** helo aquí… ¡El review más largo de todos los que he recibido en mi ya larga carrera como escritora de FF's! Muchas gracias Sarah! Sabes, son los reviews como este tuyo, los que más adoro y los que más prefiero! XDDD me paso harto tiempo leyendo y releyendo todo lo que dicen! Simplemente me fascinan!

Y bueno, luego de la algarabía… me paso a responderte párrafo por párrafo:

¿Por qué no sabías si dejar tu review o no? HA SIDO MARAVILLOSO LEERLO! No tienes una idea sobre lo mucho que me gustó leerlo… fue divertido! O.o ¿has leído muchas veces mi fic¿En serio? Órale, no puedo creerlo… y más aún, no puedo creer que gracias a "Podría Ser" te guste la pareja que forman Fara y Éo… Sopas… esto es asombroso! Estoy de acuerdo contigo, no hay muchos ff's de esta pareja… aunque en inglés si hay un montón… pero bueno, no viene al caso, de aquí a que traduzcas todo, ya te dio ataque… jejejeje… pero volviendo al tema que yo también ya me fui por las ramas… Bueno, Sarah, de eso no deberías preocuparte, siempre pienso continuar con mi fic, nunca, jamás me ha cruzado en la cabeza dejarlo inconcluso, JAMÁS, no pienso hacerlo, de hecho… la trama ya estaba escrita desde que coloqué el primer capítulo en esta página, tengo el hilo de la historia y así es más fácil terminarla, ya tengo listo lo que viene y cómo va a terminar… tengo ya mucho tiempo escribiendo ff's y jamás he dejado ninguno inconcluso, "Podría ser" no será la excepción, puedes estar segura de ello ¿ok? Quizá me tarde, porque soy muy perfeccionista, pero nunca lo dejaré inconcluso. Ya que eres escritora, seguro me entiendes cuando digo que una llega a "amar" su fic… le toma tanto cariño que se vuelve parte de uno… así menos pienso dejarlo inconcluso ;) ¿Fanautores¿y eso dónde queda¡¡Dime! Quero saber…

Don't worry, tu pregunta es más que bienvenida eh! Bueno, para empezar, yo quería un fic que fuera más o menos parecido a los libros de "El Señor de los Anillos" y allí, a pesar de la confianza que tenían las parejas, continuaban llamándose a sí mismos con mucho, muchísimo respeto… quise que mi FF siguiera con esa línea… y por lo tanto no lo he cambiado… Sé que tienen ya la suficiente confianza como para tratarse de otra manera (y yo prefería mucho más que fuese así, cuesta un poco mantener el respeto en el trato al momento de escribir), pero dada la época… no podrían tratarse como uno se trata en estos tiempo, es como si ellos mismos no conocieran otra manera de tratarse… ayyy, ya me hice bolas… no sé si me expliqué correctamente…bueno, es que he leído mucho sobre cartas de Tolkien y allí hace mucha referencia a ello… jejejeje, mejor me vuelves a preguntar… ya que creo que te dejé con más dudas que en el principio… pero el punto es este¿Cuántos besos se dan en los tres libros de El Señor de los Anillos? Si te das cuenta, sólo se menciona un beso… eso te da una idea de lo reservado y conservador de Tolkien… (by the way, el único beso que se menciona se lo dan Éowyn y Faramir, para que veas que Tolkien sí que quería a la pareja ;)

¿Aburrirme¿Dormirme? XDDD pero si me has mantenido más despierta de lo que ya estaba! Nada que ver… puedo jurarte que para nada, nunca, me aburriría un review, mucho menos uno tan largo y ameno como el tuyo XD don't worry! Ahora que mencionas el flash back de Fara y Boro… ¿Viste las versiones extendidas? Porque tengo entendido que allí se desarrolla mucho mejor… (yo no las he visto TT.TT), sin embargo en los libros (en los apéndices de ESDLA) se menciona la relación entre los hermanos, y en ello me basé para crear ese flash back, que es mi favorito hasta este momento ;) qué bien que te gustara Sarah; Te comento que desde mis primeros fic's quedé encantada con escribir sobre niños… y es muy, muy probable que haya un flash back de Éo con su hermano y primo… cuando todos son niños… de eso que no haya duda ;) trataré de hacerlo tan bonito como el de Fara ¿ok? (sólo que no sé cuándo…).

¿Molestarme? NADA QUE VER! Que ni siquiera te cruce por la mente eso… que yo he estado con una amplia sonrisa respondiéndote pasito a pasito ;) Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo en dejarme ese review tan largo, ha estado más que estupendo! Perdón por la demora… ¡Gomen! Estoy tratando de actualizar más rápido (sin lograrlo aún… suspiro), y espero no defraudarte más adelante.

Antes de despedirme, quisiera hacerte unas preguntitas…

¿Sarah es tu verdadero nombre? Y ¿el Black no es acaso por Sirius Black de Harry Potter? Ojalá y me respondas eh!

¡CUÍDATE MUCHO!

* * *

**Miss You**

**By Avril Lavigne  
**  
Nah nah

nah nah nah

nah nah

I miss you

Miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh, is so sad

I hope you can heard me

I remember it clearly

The day

You…

Slept away

Was the day…

I found it won't be the same

Oh, oh

Nah nah

nah nah nah

nah nah

I didn't go around to kiss you

Good bye on my hand

I wish that I could… see you again

I know that I can't

Oh oh oh

I hope you can heard me

'cause I remember it clearly

The day

You…

Slept away

Was the day…

I found it won't be the same

Oh, oh

I had my wake up

Want you wake up

I keep asking ¿why?

And I can't take it

The words and fake it

Haven't you passed by

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere with no coming back

The day

You…

Slept away

Was the day…

I found it won't be the same

No…

The day

You…

Slept away

Was the day…

I found it won't be the same

Oh…

Nah nah

Nah nah nah

Nah nah

I…

Miss you…

* * *

**FF "Podría Ser…"**

**Capítulo No. 15**

**"Un frío despertar"**

**Por Sarah Starlight**

* * *

Anleth guardó silencio unos momentos mientras observaba fíjamente el blanco marfil que adornaba el suelo de la recámara, incapaz de poder mentirle al Señor Faramir no quería pronunciar palabra alguna, únicamente la luz irradiada por la chimenea les alumbraba el rostro: la noche había caído ya.

Aún mientras observaba a la criada, el joven Senescal alcanzó a comprender que algo había ocurrido en su ausencia- La Dama Blanca no se encuentra en Emyn Arnen¿es así o me equivoco? –Habló con lentitud, su voz impregnada en cansancio, descansaba aún una mano en su costado izquierdo, sin percatarse de ello; con sumo cuidado bajó del lecho y se inclinó levemente frente a la criada y le dio un beso en la frente con respeto- Poco habéis hablado conmigo, joven Anleth, sin embargo observo en vos el dolor y la desesperación de quien ha perdido a un ser amado y conozco muy bien el aprecio que profesáis por la Señora Éowyn, os agradezco toda vuestra preocupación.

Anleth levantó de pronto la mirada y confirmó sus temores: no podría mentirle a su Señor, y aunque lo intentara, no lo deseaba; así pues, con el rostro impregnado en lágrimas, fijó sus ojos en los de Faramir- Mi Señor, inútiles han sido los esfuerzos que hice por ocultaros lo que ocurrió en vuestra ausencia, todo Emyn Arnen ha estado sumido en dolor y desesperación desde que un mensajero nos trajo las malas nuevas sobre vuestro infortunio y la Señora Éowyn no ha escapado de tal sufrimiento, quizá ella más que nadie sintió vuestra ausencia, ausencia que pensamos sería eterna.

Una sombra de completa preocupación se posó en el rostro del Príncipe de Ithilien, y desesperado por saber qué ocurrió con su amada habló nuevamente- ¿Qué ha ocurrido a Éowyn? –Preguntó con ansias de conocer la respuesta.

Ayer al atardecer le vi por última vez, fue en el momento cuando el Capitán Beregond le informó sobre el destino de vuestra guarnición- Anleth bajó la mirada nuevamente- estaba destrozada y nos exigió que saliéramos de la recámara y le dejáramos sola, para el anochecer cuando volví ya no estaba, ni en el castillo ni en Emyn Arnen, le buscamos en toda la ciudad y los bosques aledaños mi Señor. Tememos que esté vagando en los bosques de Ithilien y que se encuentre con esas pérfidas criaturas…

¿Ha ido alguien en su búsqueda? Y si es así… ¿Quiénes han ido? –Preguntó Faramir con serenidad- ¿Dónde está Beregond?

El Capitán ha estado lejos de Emyn Arnen desde que supo de vuestro ataque, y luego de la partida de nuestra Señora, poco le hemos visto, sin embargo, volvió esta misma tarde y después de veros con vida, el Capitán partió de Emyn Arnen con una guarnición dispuesto a encontrar a nuestra Señora, esperábamos que él volviera con la Dama Éowyn antes que vos despertaras mi Señor… creíamos que despertaríais hasta mañana… -la joven observó una sombra de dolor en el rostro de su señor e instintivamente dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde éste aún mantenía su mano derecha, para su horror descubrió sangre en sus ropajes.

Faramir cerró los ojos y tras un breve momento de silencio tras el cual Anleth no apartaba su mirada del costado herido de su Señor, habló- Beregond y la Guarnición no deben de ir muy lejos –Susurró mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana- Entonces, he de unirme a ellos –Añadió y diciendo esto, se irguió nuevamente y se apartó de Anleth.

La joven criada se incorporó con preocupación- mi Señor, estáis herido, no debéis exponeros a tal peligro, no estáis en condiciones para adentraros nuevamente en los bosques de Ithilien… menos aún con un grupo de orcos acechando a cualquiera que ose irrumpir en lo que ahora consideran sus dominios… mi Señor, por favor no nos dejéis nuevamente… -Faramir detuvo su andar y volvió su rostro hacia Anleth.

Os agradezco nuevamente vuestra preocupación, pero vos no podríais nunca comprender cómo me siento… nunca podría estar descansando en este lecho mientras sé que ella puede estar a punto de morir, no podría. Conozco tan bien a la Dama Blanca como para creer que va en pos de esas criaturas para cobrar venganza con sus propias manos, aunque ello signifique el fin de su existencia… debo encontrarla. No dudo de sus capacidades en la batalla, pero sí temo de que, en su desesperación, permita que algún orco acabe con su sufrimiento –Al decir lo último, continuó con su andar y Anleth no hizo nada por detenerle: sabía muy bien que dijera lo que dijera no cambiaría la decisión de su Príncipe y Señor; además recordó lo que todos parecía que habían olvidado: Un hado benefactor o quizá los mismos Valar protegían la vida del Señor Faramir.

Juntó ambas manos y rogó, rogó con desesperación porque así fuera en esta ocasión… que los Príncipes volvieran con vida a la ciudad… ella, al igual que toda su familia y los habitantes de la ciudad, se había trasladado desde Minas Tirith a Emyn Arnen únicamente por seguirlos a ellos… por disfrutar de la felicidad que ambos irradiaban cuando estaban juntos; y los que habían tenido dudas sobre Éowyn como esposa del Príncipe, habían aprendido en poco tiempo a amarla tanto como al joven Senescal.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los bosques de Ithilien, la Dama Éowyn se separaba lentamente de los tres orcos a quienes seguía y sigilosamente se confundía entre el oscuro verdor del follaje sin que la vieran; en ningún momento perdía de vista a las criaturas mientras éstas, al verse ya cercanas a su guarida, dejaron a un lado su incesante reclamo ante Bashrúk y tomaron un camino escondido entre el follaje que parecía dirigirse hacia la guarida.

La Dama no prestó importancia al separarse de los orcos: ahora sabía donde estaba su guarida y únicamente debería esperar el mejor momento para atacar. Continuó su ascenso hacia una parte elevada de la colina, donde fácilmente podría aguardarse de la intemperie y de las criaturas.

Si bien, la colina le serviría de refugio, no le ayudaría a perpetrar el ataque contra el grupo de orcos, decidió entonces descansar unos momentos: sentía ya el agotamiento en su cuerpo y comenzaba a resentirlo, se sentó a la orilla de un enorme sauce y colocó a su derecha la espada y a la izquierda su arco y carcaj, sin embargo al desprenderse de la espada, un recuerdo afloró en su mente:

_No Éowyn, os he dicho que no debéis dejar vuestra espada en cualquier lugar… ¿y si en estos instantes os ataca un orco? –Un joven de cabellera dorada y mirada vivaz reprendía abiertamente a la niña que tenía enfrente._

_Théodred, no creo que un orco me ataque en Meduseld, antes tendría que traspasar la guardia que protege las fronteras de La Marca –Susurró convencida Éowyn; vestía completamente de blanco mientras una sencilla corona de __symbelmynë__ adornaba sus cabellos dorados_

_Éowyn, olvidáis que os estoy enseñando a defenderos tal como me lo habéis pedido, fuisteis vos misma quien me solicitó que os rescatara de las aburridas tardes con las mujeres…_

_Y no lo olvido Théodred, pero… vuestra espada es muy pesada, y… -le mostró las pálidas manos repletas de llagas._

_Théodred frunció el cejo- Yo no recuerdo haberos dicho que el entrenamiento iba a ser fácil –tomó entre sus manos la espada y se la ciñó- además, sabéis muy bien que no necesitáis un entrenamiento, vuestro hermano Éomer y yo siempre os protegemos Éowyn –Añadió sonriendo._

_Théodred tiene razón–Dijo otra voz tras Éowyn al momento de tomarla en brazos- si alguna vez tuvieses que enfrentarte a un orco, yo os protegería, no permitiría que te hiciesen daño –Añadió sonriendo._

_Éomer, dejadme, ya no soy una niña para que me lleves en brazos, ni para que me protejas –forcejeaba Éowyn en los brazos de su hermano, sin lograr liberarse- ya tengo seis años… ¡Dejadme os digo! –Ordenó con decisión._

_Aunque tuvieses 10, 20, 30, o más: seguiréis siendo por siempre mi hermana menor… y siempre cuidaré de vos –Dijo mientras comenzaba a salir del castillo con Éowyn aún forcejeando en sus brazos; Théodred les seguía, riendo ampliamente._

_¡No necesito de vuestra ayuda, yo puedo sola! –Exclamó Éowyn sin desistir de forcejear- cuando sea más grande, podré más que vosotros dos juntos, ya lo veréis… y nunca, nunca les tendré temor a esas criaturas… ni a ninguna otra… _

Éowyn esbozó una amarga sonrisa en sus labios mientras volvía a tomar entre manos la espada y la estrujaba con fuerza: sí les había temido a los orcos, y mucho desde la partida de Faramir, algo que nunca antes había ocurrido.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos y liberando la espada, hasta que ésta cayó nuevamente a su derecha: la Dama se había quedado profundamente dormida debido al cansancio.

* * *

La claridad de la luna invadía la Cámara de Armas del castillo, algunas espadas colocadas firmemente en la fría pared brillaban intensamente al reflejar la luz.

En un extremo de la cámara se observaba la silueta de un hombre de elevada estatura: Faramir, Príncipe de Ithilien y Senescal de Gondor terminaba de ajustarse en la mano izquierda un guante verde, éste combinaba perfectamente con la indumentaria verde y castaño que vestía el joven Senescal; tenía ya ceñida una larga y reluciente espada; frente a él, en una mesa se observaban unas dagas.

Cuando terminó de colocarse el guante, se inclinó para tomar una de las dagas, sin embargo se detuvo de pronto y un semblante de dolor le nubló el rostro, instintivamente se llevó la mano derecha al costado: con seguridad su cuerpo no podría soportar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, las heridas no dejaban de sangrar.

Aún así, sabía muy bien que no podía perder más tiempo, Éowyn corría grave peligro y tenía que encontrarla y llevarla de vuelta a Emyn Arnen, a costa de su propia vida. Olvidando el reclamo de su cuerpo, tomó la daga y se la ciñó al lado de la reluciente espada, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la pared al lado y por unos instantes examinó cada uno de los arcos y los carcajs que allí estaban, hasta que reparó en un espacio vació: hacía falta una pareja: un arco y un carcaj que él conocía muy bien.

Lentamente se aproximó a la pared, se detuvo frente al espacio vacío y frunció levemente el entrecejo: Éowyn había entrado con seguridad a esa habitación justo antes de marcharse de Emyn Arnen, el arco y el carcaj que hacían falta eran los suyos.

Una sonrisa impregnada en melancolía se formó en los labios de Faramir mientras volvía su mirada hacia la ventana y observaba el cielo estrellado: había previsto correctamente el comportamiento que había tomado la Dama Blanca, con seguridad iría en busca de los Orcos.

* * *

¡Capitán! –Un hombre vestido completamente de verde llamaba insistentemente a otro mientras se aproximaba hacia él caminando sigilosamente entre el claro de un bosque, varios hombres más se divisaban a la distancia- no hemos encontrado rastros de la Dama Éowyn, pero tampoco hemos encontrado indicios de batalla- dijo con seriedad.

Ya veo –Dijo Beregond con la preocupación ensombreciéndole el rostro; dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado- y ahora la noche nos interrumpe en nuestra labor –añadió con seriedad.

¡Capitán Beregond! –Exclamó otro soldado que, galopando velozmente, se dirigía hacia ellos- Como habéis ordenado, os traigo nuevas desde Emyn Arnen –Dijo bajando del caballo- nuestro Príncipe se recupera de las heridas y según los curadores, habrá de despertar mañana al alba, os ruegan daros prisa en encontrar a la señora Éowyn ya que temen que las nuevas sobre su desaparición alteren a nuestro Señor –Beregond asintió- también os informo que el caballo de nuestra Señora ha llegado sin jinete a Emyn Arnen, no presenta señales de haber huido de una batalla: creemos que ella lo ha liberado y ha proseguido.

Una luz de esperanza iluminó el rostro del joven Capitán de la Compañía Blanca- entonces no debe estar muy lejos –Dijo con alegría- regresad a Emyn Arnen y volved luego a informadme sobre la salud del señor Faramir –con una señal llamó a un soldado que estaba a la distancia, quien llegó a prisa- Imgered os esperará en este punto para informaros hacia dónde me he dirigido, ve entonces –Añadió con seriedad.

El soldado hizo una inclinación ante Beregond y con presteza montó nuevamente su caballo desapareciendo veloz entre el follaje, el Capitán y sus hombres lo seguían con la mirada.

Tras verlo desaparecer, Beregond llamó a sus hombres y cuando éstos lo hubiesen rodeado, habló- el señor Faramir continúa reponiéndose de sus heridas, es muy probable que al alba recupere el conocimiento –Dijo con calma, y tras escuchar sus palabras, la sombra de tristeza desapareció del rostro de los soldados y en su lugar una amplia sonrisa les iluminó la cara.

Pero debemos encontrar a la señora Éowyn cuanto antes, o no podremos evitar que él mismo vaya en su búsqueda –Prosiguió Beregond; todos los soldados intercambiaron miradas de preocupación: sabían perfectamente que el mismo amor que había movido a Éowyn a salir de Emyn Arnen hacia los bosques de Ithilien, obligaría a Faramir a ir en su búsqueda- es por eso que vamos a separarnos, iremos en grupos de tres y recorreremos más distancia –añadió.

Vuestra misión no es atacar orcos, sino encontrar a la Dama Éowyn y llevarla con vida hacia Emyn Arnen, a cualquier costa. En caso de encontraros en peligro, buscad a los otros, en ninguna circunstancia debéis enfrentaros solos a esas criaturas –Dijo con seriedad y los soldados asintieron; velozmente se separaron y se internaron en distintas direcciones del bosque.

Beregond le dio unas últimas instrucciones al soldado que se quedaría en esa parte del bosque esperando al mensajero que regresaría de Emyn Arnen y luego desapareció entre el bosque acompañado de otros dos soldados.

* * *

El sonido silbante del viento atravesando las gruesas ramificaciones del enorme sauce, logró que la Dama Blanca despertara bruscamente: dormida, pero alerta, había confundido el sonido del viento con voces en aquella lengua abominable y sin siquiera haber abierto los ojos, había tomado ya el arma a su izquierda: el arco.

Inmediatamente se puso en pie con el arma firmemente sujeta y tras unos instantes había comprobado que no había de qué temer y un poco de calma volvió a su alma, fue entonces cuando observó qué arma había tomado; al hacerlo, la suma tristeza y melancolía que había dejado olvidadas momentos atrás, volvieron a inundar su corazón, quizá con más fuerza y desesperación que antes.

Las lágrimas en sus ojos le nublaron la vista, lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas observando fíjamente el bello arco, y recordó… recordó un momento más que compartió con su amado Faramir… las _nomeolvides _brillaban en su mano.

_Un joven vestido de castaño agudizaba la mirada hacia el frente mientras se preparaba para lanzar una flecha: el arco que portaba era grande, casi de su misma altura. El viento apacible acariciaba su cabello azabache que se deslizaba lentamente entre su rostro de tez blanca; a poca distancia tras él, alguien le observaba sonriendo mientras descansaba bajo la sombra de un enorme roble, no apartaba la mirada de él, ni siquiera por que el sonido de las criaturas del bosque fuese incesante._

_De pronto el joven liberó la flecha y ésta se dirigió veloz hacia un círculo de madera colocado a varios metros de distancia, con sus brillantes ojos grises seguía el recorrido hasta que la flecha se incrustó en la diana central._

_Con semblante serio tomó una nueva flecha del carcaj que llevaba consigo y se preparó para lanzarla, sin embargo una silueta se posó a su lado y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla- Sois bastante bueno con el arco y la flecha mi Señor –Susurró la joven; la larga indumentaria celeste que vestía ondulaba alegremente en el viento, al igual que sus cabellos dorados le cubrían el rostro._

_Faramir, quien ahora sonreía al ver a su esposa, había colocado el arco en el suelo y tiernamente apartaba los cabellos dorados del rostro de Éowyn, le dio un beso en la frente- ahora que os veo, me pregunto ¿por qué no mostráis el mismo interés en el arco como lo hacéis con la espada? Pensé que os agradaban igual –Dijo frunciendo el entrecejo._

_Los Rohirrim son más diestros con la espada… y personalmente la prefiero –Respondió la Dama Blanca con calma._

_Pero en una batalla con desventaja numérica, os haría bien el tener un arco y un carcaj repleto de flechas con vos –Faramir sonrió de pronto- Si lo deseáis, podría instruirte en el buen uso del arco, aunque espero que nunca vayáis a necesitarle en batalla, desearía que estuvieses preparada._

_Sabias son vuestra palabras mi Señor, aunque creo que con vos a mi lado nunca haría uso del arco, aún así desearía aprender a utilizarlo… es sólo que el vuestro es demasiado grande para mi –Dijo tomando entre sus manos el enorme arco- pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance para aprender de vos, Faramir._

_El joven sonrió feliz, se inclinó hacia Éowyn dispuesto a darle un beso, sin embargo un jinete que montaba un caballo negro y que se dirigía hacia ellos les interrumpió- Mi Señor Faramir, un emisario que viene de las Colinas Verdes de Pinnath Galin solicita vuestra presencia en el castillo._

_Os dejé órdenes de no interrumpirme –Respondió Faramir con seriedad._

_Sí mi Señor, pero dice que es importante que vos lo recibáis –Añadió el soldado con una leve inclinación ante el Príncipe y la Princesa de Ithilien._

_Ve –Dijo Éowyn con una sonrisa. Conocía las obligaciones de su esposo y no le interrumpía- ya habrá oportunidad de aprender en otra ocasión -añadió. _

_Faramir también sonrió al ver a su esposa, le dio un nuevo beso en la frente y a continuación dirigió su mirada al jinete- Quedaos y escoltad a la Dama Blanca de regreso a Emyn Arnen –Dijo y tras fijar un momento sus ojos grises en el rostro sonriente de Éowyn, se dirigió hasta el lugar donde descansaban dos caballos, tomó el suyo y galopando velozmente se perdió entre la espesura del bosque._

_La Dama volvió a Emyn Arnen cabalgando en Windfola; de cerca y sin perderla de vista, le seguía el soldado. _

_El sol recorrió la Tierra Media en variadas ocasiones y Faramir no volvió a mencionar el entrenamiento que había prometido a su esposa, ésta tampoco dijo más, ya que lo creyó olvidado._

_Pero el Señor de Ithilien nunca olvidaba sus promesas, especialmente aquellas que fuesen prometidas a un ser amado: sin que Éowyn se enterara, Faramir había solicitado ayuda a los enanos, hábiles artífices que sabrían perfectamente cómo elaborar un arco digno de Reyes._

_Unos días pasaron y cuando estuvo terminado, Faramir personalmente lo recibió de manos de los artífices._

_Repleto de hermosos acabados adornados con piedras preciosas y guarnecido de plata y oro, era el arco más hermoso que Faramir hubiese visto, una verdadera obra de los enanos que nadie podría superar, todos los detalles estaban finamente acabados, nada había quedado desagradable a la vista. _

_Sin embargo no eran ni los acabados, ni las gemas, ni incluso el oro o la plata lo que volvía más hermosa el arma, sino la pieza donde se tomaba el arco: era de fina madera bellamente tallada con la figura de varias __symbelmynë__, que parecían ser naturales a no ser por el color castaño de la madera._

_Pero esa pieza no la habían fabricado los enanos, había sido el mismo Príncipe de Ithilien quien les había entregado esa pieza ya acabada, la había tallado él unas noches antes de pedirles el arco. _

_Durante el día era casi imposible que Faramir encontrara tiempo para tallar la madera, debido a sus múltiples compromisos… y de noche siempre estaba Éowyn a su lado, siempre pendiente de él; a eso se debía que esperara hasta constatar que su esposa durmiera profundamente, era entonces cuando bajaba de su lecho y se dirigía hacia la chimenea, donde a la luz de las llamas se esmeraba en tallar la madera con la mayor precisión posible, sonreía feliz al imaginarse la alegría de la Dama Blanca cuando viese el arco; ella siempre hablaba con él sobre las nomeolvides y lo importante que eran para su pueblo, estaba completamente seguro que le agradaría. _

* * *

**_Continuará…_**


End file.
